


贵子从天降

by PIGGIEWEN



Series: 二代超蝙罗曼史 [3]
Category: Batman: The Dark Knight Returns (2012-2013), Gotham (TV), Superman Returns (2006)
Genre: ABO, M/M, Mpreg, SuperBat, 登超贝蝙
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:22:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 76,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25397602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIGGIEWEN/pseuds/PIGGIEWEN
Summary: 天下掉下来那么大一个世界最佳搭档的宝宝
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Superman/Batman
Series: 二代超蝙罗曼史 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837888
Comments: 9
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *文中小布鲁斯的形象以《哥谭》第一季大卫•马佐兹饰演的布鲁斯•韦恩为准  
> *穿越依旧基于一元时间理论（即：非平行世界）

第一章

即使“攻击正义领主的反抗军已被逮捕并就地处决”这样的新闻已经铺天盖地宣扬开来，布鲁斯却并未感到一丝安慰，他往上靠坐了些后干脆关掉了房间里所有屏幕。小布鲁斯感受着身边的动静悄悄仰头看了看后便往布鲁斯身侧依了依继续安静地看起了电子书。毯子将他手臂上长长的一道红痕遮盖了起来，三天前，那道被特制的激光枪所伤造成的、皮开肉绽的痕迹几乎可以用触目惊心来形容。布鲁斯可以理解卡尔当下的盛怒，他发誓他的愤怒和痛苦并不逊于他的Alpha——尤其是在他们一直以为自己将孩子保护得很好的情况下。但显然，长期致力于推翻他们的人们意识到领主现今最大的弱点正是他那个年仅十岁、尚处成长期的儿子。当反抗军开始不止一次把苗头对准他和卡尔的孩子、并且终于成功了这么一次时，布鲁斯再一次被自己多年以来的摇摆困住了。  
“PA，我不想看了。”  
小布鲁斯仰头看看沉思着什么的父亲，把平板放到了一边，布鲁斯扭头亲了亲孩子的发顶，他从床上下来，又绕到另一侧替他把平板拿了起来。关闭之前，布鲁斯望了亮着的屏幕一眼，这本卡尔要求小布鲁斯必须在下周三前读完的《枪炮、病菌与钢铁》已经进入尾声了，尽管这本书涉及的内容太过广泛、对十岁的孩子来说也过于枯燥乏味，不过向来依顺卡尔的小孩儿依然没什么障碍地完成了父亲交代的任务。  
想到这里，他抚了抚小布鲁斯柔软的刘海，又问：  
“手臂还疼吗？”  
就算瞭望塔上的医疗技术已经足以在短时间内修复外在的创伤，但布鲁斯相信真正的创伤和由此带来的后遗症仍是个深埋的隐患。小布鲁斯望了眼自己的手臂，又眨着眼睛反过来安慰起布鲁斯：  
“不那么疼了。”  
“睡一会儿吧。”布鲁斯弯腰去碰了碰他的脸颊，虽然小布鲁斯偶尔会抗议自己已经长大了、不必再和父亲们如此亲昵了，布鲁斯却总不太能忍得住。  
“午安，PAPA。”  
小布鲁斯乖巧地应着，这让布鲁斯保持在脸上的微笑直到关上卧室的门才消失无踪。因为基因的缘故，他和卡尔的孩子总能展现出比他们想象中以为的、还要优秀许多的学习能力，但布鲁斯并未曾希望过他能传承卡尔的全部特质，所幸小布鲁斯除了拥有如卡尔那般敏锐的嗅觉之外，其他方面和普通人类并无太大区别。  
直到他被人类所伤。  
布鲁斯想起小布鲁斯昏迷前突然爆发出的热视线，忧虑不免又在胸腔聚集——在那之前，他一直以为这个孩子不会从卡尔身上遗传到任何具备攻击性的超级能力。也或者是他当时遇到的危险触发了他潜在的某些基因，但无论诱因是什么，布鲁斯不觉得这是件好事。  
“哈，恭喜小布鲁斯这就要去上‘成为领主’的人生第一课了。”  
布鲁斯没什么头绪的烦扰被电梯里撞见的约翰打断了，他一脸迷茫地接受了约翰没头没尾的道贺。上一次这群朋友向他道贺还是在十年前小布鲁斯刚刚诞生那会儿，但那时的他可不像现在这样不明所以。  
“你说什么第一课？”  
“你不知道吗？”约翰瞧着布鲁斯没有演戏成分的茫然，惊诧地问道，“领主下午就要带小布鲁斯去阿卡姆了，呃，由他亲自教授烧脑叶……或是什么措施……之类的。”  
直到布鲁斯慌张地摘下头套又问了遍“什么”，约翰才意识到自己说漏嘴了。他早就知道领主和蝙蝠在小布鲁斯的教育问题上时有矛盾，他倒是早就习惯领主不听取他们的意见了，不过他确实没有想到总还能让领主听进些想法的布鲁斯、也会被特意瞒住有关他们孩子的重大决策。  
“呃……抱歉，我以为这是你和领主商量过的决定。”约翰慌忙找补着，试图弥补自己的过错，“不过怎么说呢，我认为这的确是必要的，毕竟小布鲁斯前几天才被——”  
他的话还没能说完，布鲁斯就在电梯门打开的瞬间冲了出去。

“为什么不更早地知会我？”  
布鲁斯带着无法压抑的怒意撞开了领主休息室的门，如果说瞭望塔里谁有权利用这种愤怒的语气对着领主质问一番什么，那无疑只有领主的伴侣。这是士兵们早十几年就被灌输的定理：如果看到顾问与领主又发生了冲突，什么都别说，闭紧嘴，替他们关上门，然后滚到一边去。今天他们也依旧这么照做了，而背手看着几十块屏幕的卡尔对布鲁斯的表现丝毫不感讶异。  
“知会你然后被你拒绝？”他冷淡地回应，他和布鲁斯早不需要言语上的争锋了，他知道他的Omega在想什么，正如布鲁斯也同样了解他一样，“我知道你一定不会同意我这么做的，布鲁斯，我清楚你这些年来始终对我的所作所为心存不满，对小布鲁斯的教育也好，对这个世界所施行的也好。而出于对你的爱，我尽可能地迁就了你的原则，保持着我们之间的平衡。”  
他用没有一丝起伏的语调道出了这些，哪怕长久以来他已经以不同的方式在布鲁斯耳边重复过无数遍了，今天的这番表态听来似乎也格外具有压迫感。  
“但是在关于小布鲁斯的问题上，我以后不会再向任何人妥协。”  
布鲁斯只是瞪着他，他的手在真实地发抖。小布鲁斯受伤那瞬，他的痛苦和卡尔不相上下，他甚至愿意因此理解卡尔之后持续的疯狂，那些大面积的镇压、捕杀……毕竟理解和沉默的包容这件事，这么多年他一直在做。即使存疑，即使挣扎，他也在试图用自己的方式维持一个相对稳定的局面。  
“他必须被锻炼得像我一样强大、甚至比我还要强大，只有这样，我才能保证不让他受到一丝伤害。”  
卡尔压根没去看布鲁斯的反应，他只是把小布鲁斯被袭击那天的视频记录又放了出来，在大屏幕上，一遍遍地逼迫自己和布鲁斯反复重温那令他们撕心裂肺的一瞬。他从前并未过分抗拒过布鲁斯的教育方式，他让自己认同布鲁斯的“多带孩子去地球才能让他与人类更有融入感”的理论，这是他和布鲁斯共同的、唯一的孩子，他让自己相信布鲁斯的考量是正确的、有益的……  
但就是他一时的心软和疏忽，才给了敌人这个让他几近崩溃的可趁之机。  
“孩子还在午睡。”卡尔动了动手指，画面又切回了各个区域平静到可怕的画面，“等他醒了，把他带来。你可以选择一起去，也可以选择不去。”  
布鲁斯没说话，也或者只是光看着卡尔的姿态，他就明白争论已经毫无意义了。他转过身，踏出脚步，但卡尔又在这时背过身来，隔着距离凝望着他：  
“布鲁斯，我希望你明白。”他看着那背影，猜想自己能否又一次说服他的爱人——也或者他其实从来就没有成功过：  
“没有任何事能阻止我们的孩子成为另一个我。”

布鲁斯回到小布鲁斯的卧室，他和卡尔共同缔造的这个珍宝还在床上无忧无虑地睡着。他锁上房间门，切断和外界的一切联系（包括卡尔加装在这里的监控），那之后他启动机关，把醒了的小布鲁斯抱进了下层的密室。他知道这从引起卡尔的怀疑到被他追过来只需要短短几分钟，这间密室的存在和布鲁斯这几年的研究卡尔也许知道，也许不知道，但无论如何，卡尔这么些年从未揭穿过他什么。  
“你的父亲马上要带你去阿卡姆。”他把小布鲁斯放在椅子上，拉下了他还在揉眼睛的手，“也许他会让你烧掉一个人的脑叶，也许他只是会在你面前示范——”  
布鲁斯无法想象那样的场景。  
“告诉我，你愿意这么做吗？”  
“我……应该不愿意吗？”  
小布鲁斯眨着澄蓝的眼睛，在布鲁斯前所未有的严肃表情之下认真思考了起来。他和布鲁斯之间独一无二的联系告诉他、他的PAPA并不喜欢这样的安排。作为唯一能和两位父亲朝夕相伴的儿子，他一直能感受到两个人之间无声的角力与拉扯。但他也知道自己不仅不愿意忤逆他无比崇拜的父亲，他也从没像布鲁斯一样认为他的父亲的做法是错误的、值得被批判的，他甚至一直为自己没能遗传到父亲的卓越能力感到失落。尽管卡尔很少对他笑、又总会对他做出各种要求，但他仍然爱这个世界上最强大的存在，他也从不怀疑、这个喜欢绷着脸抱着他道晚安的父亲也是同样的爱他。  
“他是我的父亲，是正义领主，如果是父亲希望我去做的，我就应该去。”回答完后，小布鲁斯研究着父亲变换的脸色又试探道：  
“……对吗，PAPA？”  
他确实为自己也拥有了和父亲一样的热视线窃喜过。这是父亲赐予他的礼物，难道他不该学着父亲一样去使用它吗？  
“不对。”生平第一次，布鲁斯否定了他的孩子，他明白这个孩子从不认为卡尔处置罪犯的方式有什么不对，这是他这么多年都无法挽回却不得不承认的失败之一，他滚动着喉结，眼里的哀愁也变得浓重：  
“这次不对。”  
他转身打开了密码箱，把改进过多次却从未真正使用过的穿梭枪拿了出来。只有这一把，布鲁斯端着它，只有这一把，它一直是布鲁斯被犹豫的毒藤缠紧的心中最后留存的希望。他曾经以为小布鲁斯能够让事情变得更好，但他早就应该明白，从他纵容了卡尔开始，这个世界就不会再按照他所设想的那样去变得更好了。  
“这是您一直在研究的东西吗？”小布鲁斯跳下椅子，走到布鲁斯身边拉住他的衣角，“可以让物体在时间里任意穿梭对不对？”  
布鲁斯的心又颤抖了一下。他对自己的孩子并非百分百诚实，许多过去发生的事以及正在进行的事，只要小布鲁斯不问，他便不会对他讲述什么。但小布鲁斯的聪慧远胜他见过的所有小孩，而越是让他在这种时候了解到小布鲁斯替他隐瞒下多少事，就越让他对自己临时的决定感到彷徨，穿梭枪只能使用这一次……它未必能带小布鲁斯穿越回他设置的时间……它也许会造成空间的扭曲或是另外一些他还没研究透彻的问题……很多时候他若是不再如曾经那样坚定勇敢，那多是因为小布鲁斯的存在，这个孩子是改变了他人生的奇迹，从各个方面来说都是。  
只有这样的奇迹，才足以改变连他都没能改变的卡尔•艾尔。  
不，那个时候，他还叫克拉克•肯特。  
“我看过您藏起来的那本关于时间理论的笔记，我知道PAPA一直在想办法改进它的稳定性。”小布鲁斯没理会布鲁斯的欲言又止，他抱住布鲁斯的腰，如今的身高已经足够他这么做了，他看着一反常态的父亲，试图用自己小小的拥抱去打消那些疑虑，“您要用它吗？给我？还是您自己？还是我们一起？父亲知道吗？父亲怎么办？”  
警报声在密室四周叫嚷起来，那意味着察觉到什么的卡尔正往这边赶来，布鲁斯收紧了下颌，在辨析到动静离他们越来越近之时迅速地完成了最后的设定、接着在小布鲁斯面前蹲了下来：  
“孩子，我需要你记住，阻止沃利•韦斯特的死亡才能扭转我们身处的这个世界。”  
“为什么要扭转……”  
在小布鲁斯的眼里，这个世界并没有什么不好，他的父亲们是世界上最优秀的两个人，人类社会在父亲的管束之下愈发和平稳定，虽然总是呆在外太空的日子很无聊，但他还有爱他的叔叔、阿姨……  
布鲁斯看着小布鲁斯困惑地摇头，又用手去捧住了他的脸颊，这个温热的生命在他的手中是那么鲜活，他希望自己这么做是正确的，他必须这么相信：  
“布鲁斯！”  
巨响传来，布鲁斯觉得整个空间都在晃动，他知道卡尔就在门外了，那会让他连估算中的两分钟都未必撑得到。  
“孩子，对不起，真的对不起，我应当让你拥有更美好的人生，这本就是我身为你的父亲最该给你的。”  
但他从没有真的做到过。所有他和卡尔背道而驰的理念造成了现在的这一切，而如今，就连小布鲁斯保有的那些纯真和他能够偶尔去地球上与人类和平共处的机会都将被剥夺。他没法再让小布鲁斯待在这里，眼睁睁看着他在自己父亲的强势下重蹈覆辙……  
“不管发生什么，你一定会做得比我更好。”布鲁斯凑过去碰了碰小布鲁斯的额头，而小布鲁斯模糊地看见了布鲁斯眼角泛起的泪光，这是他有记忆以来，他的PAPA第一次在他面前如此哀伤而沉重：  
“我爱你。”  
来不及理清现状的他只得跟着布鲁斯的动作扬起头，他听着设备启动的声音、重物碰撞碎裂的声音……他被不知名的惊惧裹挟，这促使他想在视线变得混沌之前伸出手抓住布鲁斯……  
“PA——”  
一片黑暗中，他什么都没能抓住。

“嘿，孩子，你还好吗？”  
小布鲁斯在喧闹的人声中睁开眼睛，照到他身上的太阳光让他立刻清醒了过来，他机警地从地上爬起来，他的身边正围着一圈他的父亲教诲他要尽量远离的“人类”——因为这些人不止一次策划袭击过他并有相当一部分在致力于推翻父亲的政权。  
“要帮你报警吗？”一位看起来很是友善的女士小心翼翼地想要触碰他的手臂，“需要帮助吗？”  
“别碰我。”  
他不适应地叫了声，钻过人群直直往眼前唯一的建筑物里跑，正前方向的、在小布鲁斯看来老旧过时的电梯门恰巧打开，这些建筑物的样貌一向只存在于他看过的纪录片中。他埋着头往前跑、却又意外被熟悉的信息素气味吸引得顿了一步，等他把视线再往上抬高一些，那个男人的姿态和步调、还有就算多了一副眼镜也总让他感觉安全可靠的脸顿时让他红了眼眶：  
“父亲——”  
刚从电梯里跨出来的克拉克显然被那声响亮的呼喊惊呆了，那个穿着睡衣明确奔向他的小孩不幸地让他捏断了镜架，然而小布鲁斯连克拉克问一句“你你你在喊我吗”的时间都没给到就扑到了他的身前紧紧抱住了他，这一切都发生得太过猝不及防以至于跟在后面的佩里也在惊吓的踉跄中打翻了手中的咖啡：  
“我见鬼了？”他边龇牙咧嘴地拍着被咖啡溅到的公文包边在手足无措的克拉克身后跳了起来：  
“这家伙的儿子都这么大了？”


	2. Chapter 2

第二章

克拉克把小布鲁斯高高地举过头顶，又放下来，又举上去。这么重复了五六次之后，小布鲁斯在于他而言极其陌生的大都会初见“父亲”的激动已经变成了难掩的不适——就算信息素的味道和这张一模一样的脸孔能让他确认这就是自己的父亲没错，但这个只偶尔听布鲁斯描述过的、存在于小布鲁斯想象中的记者形象还是让他被巨大的落差包裹了。  
——身为他的父亲，身为未来要统领这个世界的领主，他怎么可以露出这么不匹配他身份的憨直笑容？！  
“哇——”克拉克不仅对小布鲁斯的情绪毫无察觉，他甚至在结束了透视眼的观察后又伸直了手臂抱着他原地转了半圈，“你还真的有点像是我和布鲁斯才能生出的孩子诶……”  
克拉克说完又接连感叹了几声，开始觉得自己就这么糊里糊涂把这孩子带回家而不是送去警局并不是个错误决定了。如果说十分钟前克拉克还觉得这个自称“小布鲁斯•艾尔”的孩子只是遭遇意外记忆出现混乱或是认错了人，在他安抚好对方并把执意要跟他在一起的孩子带回家来、听他用不可思议的冷静叙述完整个事件经过的现在，他发现自己也被那听来过于离奇的故事慢慢说服了。首先，光是“小布鲁斯•艾尔”这个名字就让可信度上升了数倍，这个地球上除了他自己，还有谁知道他氪星家族的姓？除此之外，他对蝙蝠侠是布鲁斯•韦恩、同时也是个Omega这些几乎无人知晓的秘密了如指掌；再者，这孩子处变不惊的处事能力完全就是布鲁斯亲自教导出来的成果——好吧，同时他得承认，在那其中最重要的原因其实是、他非常乐意相信自己在未来会和布鲁斯结合并且生下了这么一个聪明伶俐、骨骼轮廓像极了他俩结合体的漂亮孩子。  
“父……父亲，”小布鲁斯轻轻咳嗽了一声，“可以把我放下来了吗？”  
“哦哦，好的，抱歉抱歉，是不是弄疼你了？”克拉克这才发现自己得意忘形过了头，他把小布鲁斯放回餐桌旁的椅子上，为了让小布鲁斯感觉亲切，他甚至从进屋就拿下了用以伪装的眼镜。他小心翼翼地等着小孩摇了摇头后又想起什么拉开冰箱门，“要不要吃点什么？我给你热杯牛奶怎么样？”  
小布鲁斯抿着嘴点点头。初醒来时让他直犯恶心的眩晕过去之后，他已经适应了这里的空气和环境，他坐在椅子上，打量起这间狭窄逼仄的公寓：除了独立卫生间之外，厨房、餐厅和卧室根本融为了一体，光这么一眼望过去，小布鲁斯就能断定这公寓比他在瞭望塔的卧室还要小上两圈，更不用说那张让他不忍多看一眼的、破了洞的沙发和角落里合不上的衣柜门。这一切的一切都让小布鲁斯暂时忘记了被布鲁斯送回来的难过和迷茫，他转头看着在只能容下一人的流理台前忙碌的克拉克，语气也不自觉地带上了不符合年龄的痛心疾首：  
“父亲，您怎么能住在这种地方？”  
“……啊？”  
克拉克又一次愣住了，他把牛奶从奶锅里倒出来，一手端起刚炒好的鸡蛋面朝小布鲁斯尴尬地扯出了个笑：  
“呃……因为我没钱？”  
“您可是正义领主！”小布鲁斯站到地上，一手扶着椅子背大喊了起来，“住在这里有辱您的身份！”  
“正义领主……嗯……”克拉克端着食物自言自语起来，“听起来就很有钱。”  
他没把面前小孩登时皱成一团的脸放在心上，光是听描述，克拉克就自知对方眼中的父亲和现在的自己必然不是同一个人——至少形象上绝对不是。相比起小布鲁斯所展现的不满，他倒更担心自己是否会对这个孩子印象中的“父亲形象”造成什么破坏，让自己未来的孩子幻想破灭可不是他的本意。  
“饿坏了吧？先吃点东西。”  
克拉克把僵在那儿的小布鲁斯抱回椅子上，又把食物推到了他面前。小布鲁斯仰头看了看克拉克，除了违和之外，他是真的不习惯自己的“父亲”脸上挂着这么和煦灿烂的笑容还亲力亲为操持他的饮食问题。在瞭望塔，这都是机器士兵该做的，而他伟大的父亲，可是要为了整个地球操心忙碌的！  
沉默半晌，小布鲁斯还是重重叹了一口气，接着乖乖捧过了牛奶。  
“PAPA呢？PAPA在哪里？”他塞了口炒蛋进嘴里嚼了几下，虽然简朴，味道倒是不差（也或者只是他真的饿了），“你们没有住在一起吗？我想见PAPA。”  
“PAPA？”克拉克受惊似的张了张嘴，仿佛“我和布鲁斯在未来生了个孩子”这种讯息就算听上三十遍仍能给他的大脑带来爆炸式的冲击，“你说布鲁斯？”   
“只有PAPA才能制造出穿梭枪让我来到这里。”  
小布鲁斯慢条斯理地把嘴里的东西咽下去后将盘子推开、又不慌不忙地要求道。他得认清现实，他现在已经如父亲所愿回到过去了，不管他多么担心父亲和PAPA之间会因此发生何种冲突，他都得先让以前的PAPA了解这一切。在他的概念里，蝙蝠侠是唯一能制造出这种神奇设备的人，就算早个十几年，他也不会对PAPA的能力有丝毫怀疑。  
“还有约翰叔叔他们呢？您能联系到他们吗？”小布鲁斯喝完最后一口牛奶，又对克拉克说道，“我有些很重要的事需要让他们知道。”  
他还记得布鲁斯要求他必须记住的事，无论他能不能替PAPA做到，至少他得尽他所能去传达并完成。  
“约翰……你是说我认识的那个约翰•布雷克？”但听着这些名字的克拉克只是愈发仿徨地抓了把头发，“好吧，你在这儿等一下，我得去打个电话了。”  
他跑到床边，拿出那支只有在紧急时刻才被允许和布鲁斯联系的特制手机。两年的合作中，他们遇到过的离奇事件并不在少数，不过眼前这个，克拉克还是着实担心布鲁斯是否会相信他：  
“嗨，布鲁斯，我有件非常紧急的事需要立刻见你……噢不是，是麻烦你立刻来我的公寓一趟。”连线甫一接通，克拉克就不顾礼仪地直切主题，“嗯……就是……”  
他看向小布鲁斯，小布鲁斯也正歪着脑袋看向他，这让克拉克一时语塞，而那个写作“我竟然真的和布鲁斯在一起了”的信息又在他的身体各处欢腾起来。  
“就是……据说我们在未来生了一个孩子。”  
电话那头是个什么东西摔在地上的声音。克拉克猜布鲁斯被自己结结实实地吓到了，他吸了口气，继续说道：  
“那个孩子……现在正吵着要见你呢。”

“……你的儿子都这么大了？”  
布鲁斯挑起一边的眉毛，那让他从看见小布鲁斯开始就不自觉变得一只大一只小的眼睛看起来更显滑稽。他鲜少有在克拉克面前这么不镇定的时候，但想想看吧，合作两年有余的搭档突然通知你凭空冒出来一个声称是他们两个人爱情结晶的孩子……在从哥谭来这里的路上，布鲁斯都在想是否卢瑟又造出了新型武器导致超人的认知出现了严重的混乱。他谨慎地瞄过面前那张和自己年少时太过相似的脸，那小孩端坐着，一言不发，澄蓝的眼睛小心翼翼地在他身上打量个不停。尽管心存怀疑，布鲁斯还是不自觉让自己的注视变得柔和了，他想要更深入地问一些什么，但小布鲁斯光是瞧见布鲁斯和善的目光定格在他身上，涌动起的委屈又让他抽泣起来，这甚至让他的父亲几年来“不要轻易哭泣”的教诲都不再作数：  
“PAPA——”他喊了一声后从椅子上蹦下来，接着又如法炮制般直接蹦到了对面布鲁斯的怀里，“PA您不要我了。”  
“都跟你说了是我们的孩子啦……”  
克拉克擦擦鼻子，放轻声音偷偷笑了一声，仍慌乱到不知该把手往哪儿放的布鲁斯没注意到这点，他的手在半空中放了又收，似是不知道该怎么安慰这个赖在他身上的无助男孩。事实上，对于如何和一个孩子相处，他实在缺乏相关经验。  
“我没有不要……”挣扎数秒后，他还是把手掌搭在了小布鲁斯的背后，轻柔地拍了拍，“我是说，别害怕，这里很安全。”  
一抽一抽的背这才在布鲁斯的柔声安慰中有了慢慢平复的迹象，布鲁斯不禁思考起是否自己身上的信息素能对这孩子起到一定程度的安抚作用，他和克拉克对望一眼，而后不太熟练地把小布鲁斯往身前抱了抱。  
“PA，”感受到布鲁斯的抗拒退却，小布鲁斯才抬起头，他软软地喊了一声，用哭红了的眼睛看着布鲁斯请求般地重复：  
“我真的是您的孩子。”  
不同于在自己面前的冷静，克拉克明显能感受到这个男孩对布鲁斯的依赖，从布鲁斯进了门、卸下用以伪装的胡子开始，小布鲁斯那些在自己面前刻意强撑下来的成熟与从容都在见到布鲁斯的瞬间完全消失了。这好像也并不值得奇怪，毕竟布鲁斯就是有这种神奇魔力的人——克拉克又这么暗自在心里肯定道，不管做什么都能做到百分百完美的布鲁斯自然也能在未来成为一个优秀的、值得依靠的父亲。  
“我知道。”布鲁斯犹豫了几秒，又用两手抚了抚小布鲁斯的肩，“不管有什么麻烦，我们会想办法帮你解决的。”  
“没错。”克拉克及时应和着，小布鲁斯侧头望望克拉克，确定自己被布鲁斯抱着的现状终于让他的焦躁和不安消退了。从以前就是如此，只要PAPA和父亲同时在他的身边，他就会收获无与伦比的安心与满足。  
“你困了是吗？”  
布鲁斯胆子大了些，他伸手去抚了抚小布鲁斯的眉骨，当听到小布鲁斯那声略显迟钝的“嗯”时，克拉克在布鲁斯身边蹲了下来。把小布鲁斯带回来后，他只是简单地为他洗了把脸，但这身睡衣上的灰尘和污渍仍在昭示着这孩子急需更好的照顾，“我们带你洗个澡，然后你去睡觉好吗？”  
克拉克细心的关怀还是让小布鲁斯莫名不适，但随着饱腹感一起到来的疲倦让他耷拉下了眼皮，他迷糊嘟囔了一句“这儿太小了”就往布鲁斯的肩头靠去。布鲁斯把他往身前拢了拢，只让他困了就先睡一会外没再多说什么。这么抱着一个孩子的感受对他来说很是陌生怪异，但隐隐的，他又觉得他和这个孩子之间与生俱来的亲密无间是那么理所当然。  
他们耐心地等到小布鲁斯彻底熟睡后才小心地将他抱去床上。那之后布鲁斯把克拉克拉去了浴室，慎重地告诉他小布鲁斯绝对不能继续留在这儿。  
“明天你照常上班时，小布鲁斯会没人照看，但如果你将他带去报社，又会引起议论，目前我们应当避免他被更多的人注意到，”布鲁斯直接地列出原因，在和克拉克沟通时，他通常都是使用这种简洁明了的方式，“而且他显然不满意这里的居住空间。”  
“已经引起议论了……”克拉克颓丧地抹了把脸，不想去回忆佩里当时拔高了的声量所造成的轰动、以及之后自己一字都没能解释的落荒而逃，在那时，他的恐慌可是远胜迟来的窃喜，“那……等他醒了，你带他回哥谭？”  
克拉克倒是很想问一问布鲁斯听闻未来会和自己拥有一个孩子是什么感受，但布鲁斯的心思看来完全不在那上面。他不该对此感到意外的，毕竟布鲁斯对自己的心思，从来没逾越出友情的范畴。  
“不，我们一起。”布鲁斯抿抿嘴，像是做了个什么重大决定，“我们得向阿尔弗雷德说明情况，让他知道这个孩子属于我和你——当然，在那之前，我建议我们得先做个DNA测试。”  
有别于克拉克略显盲目的信任，布鲁斯认为基于必要的谨慎态度，他还是得提前做出一些验证措施。  
“那可真是……”克拉克才调动起面部肌肉、又立刻在意识到不该这么夸张地表达真实情绪时把“太好了”咽了回去，不同于布鲁斯，他对这孩子是他和布鲁斯所生竟然毫不存疑，“啊，那可真是太让人紧张了。”  
“我完全不敢想象他的反应，”布鲁斯的背靠上了墙，语气是实实在在的苦恼，“但只有在蝙蝠洞，我们才能找出帮助他回去的方法。”  
“别担心。”克拉克回忆起阿尔弗雷德多次给予自己的、应当更加主动的暗示，笃定地接话：  
“潘尼沃斯先生一定会开心到疯了的。”  
独自陷入苦恼的布鲁斯闻言，却只是狐疑地瞄了克拉克一眼。


	3. Chapter 3

第三章

阿尔弗雷德又确认了一遍手中的DNA序列比对结果后把视线从小布鲁斯脸上移回了布鲁斯脸上，布鲁斯对此只是僵硬地抽了抽鼻子，做作地靠低头看向牵着自己的小布鲁斯以躲过意义不明的注视；小布鲁斯迎接完布鲁斯的目光、又同样不明所以地扭头望向了自己另一只手牵着的克拉克；沉浸在这种临时一家三口带来的快乐之中的克拉克看看布鲁斯、又看看小布鲁斯，这诡异的静谧从他们等待测试结果到现在已经蔓延了个把钟头，既然结果没有任何偏差，他决定不如由自己来打破这一段长长的相对无言，他可没忘记自己此时此刻是小布鲁斯最有担当的父亲：  
“如果您还想再听一遍的话，我可以……”  
“不必了，肯特先生。”阿尔弗雷德抬抬手，又往并排站着的三人跨近一步，“我已经听得足够清楚了。”  
老人的五官敛着，这让涌动在四人之间的空气变得更为肃穆，布鲁斯动了动嘴，想说点什么，但眼见阿尔弗雷德似有若无地瞟向他，他又放弃了这样的打算。  
“如果不是前因后果在你们的讲述中听来没有任何漏洞和逻辑差错，我还真怀疑这孩子是您游学那几年制造出的意外惊喜呢。”老人丈量着小布鲁斯的个头，缓缓在他面前俯下身：  
“可以再复述一次您的名字吗？”  
“小布鲁斯•艾尔。”不同于布鲁斯和克拉克的畏怯，小布鲁斯对面前慈祥和蔼的老人倒没什么惧怕感，兴许是只存在于PAPA口中的人终于有机会被他亲眼看见的新奇感盖过了那些，他大大方方地回答完，又说，  
“您是潘尼沃斯先生。”  
他看着阿尔弗雷德面对他松动下来的表情，继续机灵地补充：  
“我在PAPA珍藏的相簿中见过您，他经常提起您！”  
“您可以直接叫我阿尔弗雷德，小少爷。”阿尔弗雷德故作的严肃果然没能继续维持下去，他眯着眼睛发自肺腑地笑了开来，而这换来了小布鲁斯更加乖巧的甜甜微笑。  
“这名字如果不是因为偷懒，那恐怕就是诞生于你们二位、生怕别人不知道他是你们的孩子这样的私心了。”阿尔弗雷德朝右上瞅着布鲁斯，布鲁斯确定阿尔弗雷德看着自己时急速地换了一张脸孔，他确实预想过其中一种可能是阿尔弗雷德会对这孩子的出现喜出望外，但这样的差别对待、还是让他下意识地扁了扁嘴。克拉克偷偷去看布鲁斯不忿的反应，跟着翘起的唇角不免有点幸灾乐祸的意味。而等阿尔弗雷德再看回小布鲁斯，那脸上堆叠的笑意怎么都收不住了：  
“脸型和少爷小时候简直一模一样，蓝眼睛则根本是肯特先生的翻版，我记得少爷十岁的时候，个子可没你……”  
“嗯，所以那什么……”布鲁斯敷衍地吭哧了一声，出言打断了俨然已经沉浸在喜悦之中的老人，“在我们想到办法把他送回去以前，他会在蝙蝠洞住下。”  
阿尔弗雷德连一声都没应，他只是把小布鲁斯的手从两人的手中牵了出来，又捏了捏他那身穿到现在的睡衣，“来吧，您想洗个舒服的热水澡吗？您得换身更舒适的衣服才行。”  
“那就麻烦您了！”小布鲁斯原地蹦跳了一下，欣然地跟着阿尔弗雷德的指引朝后走开，布鲁斯和克拉克同时看过去的时候，发现那孩子扭头对他们眨了下眼睛。直到“告诉我您爱吃什么”这样接连不断的问题彻底消失在他们耳边，克拉克才长长松了口气。  
“我们的孩子可真聪明。”想到小布鲁斯轻轻松松就俘获阿尔弗雷德的表现和极强的适应能力，克拉克就控制不住自己的微笑，但快速走向电脑的布鲁斯却换回了严峻表情，这让他赶紧改了口，“不是，我不是那个意思，我是想说……”  
“我们的当务之急是尽快弄清他口中的‘穿梭枪’是什么。”布鲁斯在操控台前坐下，试图搜索资料库中是否有相关的概念，“据我所知，研究时间穿越相关理论的科学家很多，但迄今为止，所有研究都仍处于难以推行的理论阶段。”  
“嗯……他还说我们在未来会组建一个联盟。”克拉克走到布鲁斯身边那把专属于自己的椅子上坐下，蝙蝠洞除了他和约翰之外鲜有客人，而自从自己和布鲁斯成为秘密搭档，蝙蝠洞里专属于超人的各种物品就逐渐多了起来，“你觉不觉得那听起来很酷？”  
“然而依照他的讲述，这个联盟在未来会变成一种极端的、难以推翻的绝对政权。”布鲁斯目不转睛地浏览着展现在他面前的、关于时间穿梭理论的庞大数据，“我不认为那是好事。”  
“按他的说法，是‘闪电侠’沃利•韦斯特的死亡改变了这一切，”克拉克在另一台电脑上敲下这个名字，检索库显示的结果让他也没了头绪，“我确实一直相信这个世界上有其他超级英雄的存在，但是如果没有相应的报道或者是……他还没成为秘密英雄，我们该从何找起？”  
“这件事我会找约翰帮忙，我更担心的是小布鲁斯的‘回到过去’是否也属于改变过去的一种行为，”布鲁斯指指屏幕，让克拉克一起看向屏幕上展示的那些一元时间理论，“因为他并不该出现在这个时间，他的出现意味着未来的我曾经历的过去已经被改变。而如果过去被改变了，未来也会相应改变。”  
布鲁斯总结着他的观点，同时阐述着他的疑虑：  
“现在，我们已经提前得知了未来的某一种既定发展并试图去避开，也就是说，这个孩子随时都有消失的可能，因为未来正在不断被改写。”布鲁斯相信十几年后的自己绝不会在研究那么久的情况下莽撞地把自己的孩子送回过去，自己现下考虑到的，未来的自己也同样能考虑到……所以，为什么？为什么会紧迫到只让这个无助的孩子只身前来？又是为什么，自己会那么相信这个孩子能扭转早就尘埃落定的局面？  
“也就是说只要他不像凭空出现那样凭空消失，就证明未来不管是何种走向，我们都还是生下了……”意识到自己说了什么之后，克拉克立刻坐直了转向布鲁斯并解释，“不，别，那个……别误会，我只是想问问我这样的理解对吗？”  
布鲁斯斜着眼睛瞧了克拉克一眼，还是点了头。没记错的话，这是小布鲁斯出现以来自己第二次用这种带着些不解的视线投向克拉克了。要说小布鲁斯的出现让什么变得奇怪了的话，那首当其冲的必然是克拉克胡言乱语的次数在增多。  
“……是这样没错。”虽然“我在未来和这个氪星Alpha结合”这样的天方夜谭让布鲁斯初时也受到了不少惊吓，但布鲁斯也不算不能消化它，也或者只是对他来说，比起思索这是否合理，他似乎更愿意把精力着眼于当下的问题，“我想我们现在正疑惑的，未来的我也早就考量过了。”  
克拉克跟着布鲁斯的话抓了把头发，不知怎么又情绪高涨了起来。  
“也就是说未来的你很确信小布鲁斯并不会凭空消失？所以才会放心地让他回来？”他转了转眼睛，又想到什么似的语调陡然低落了下去，暂时安置好小布鲁斯只不过是最简单的开始，这个孩子的降临所带来的一连串问题正在陆续冒出，“除非你刻意避开和我……呃……这也算是改变未来的一种……”  
也或许，能够提早预知未来并不见得是什么好事。这并不是克拉克没有凭据患得患失的担忧，以他对布鲁斯的了解，若布鲁斯知晓自己未来必将和一个他从未想过会爱上的人结合，他会不会从现在开始就避免这样的结果？  
“我……”  
有电话切进来，让布鲁斯的不自然得以转瞬即逝，他说了句“我先把大致情形告诉约翰”便离开了操控台，克拉克看着布鲁斯背对他的身影叹了口气，阿尔弗雷德在这时从另一侧快步走了出来：  
“我不得不临时去儿童之家借了一套适合小少爷的衣服，看来明天我得为他挑一些新衣服了，啊，还有许多亟待添置的。”阿尔弗雷德将新衣服搭在了胳膊上，韦恩庄园改造的玛莎与托马斯•韦恩的儿童之家仍在蝙蝠洞上方的不远处如常运营着，只是在里面快乐生活着的孩子们永远不会知道他们的资助者正生活在这座城市的地底洞穴、而不是躺在距离不远的墓碑之下。  
“小布鲁斯怎么样了？”克拉克调整着表情走向阿尔弗雷德，布鲁斯的电话目测还得聊很长一段时间，才能让如今已经等同于蝙蝠侠半个助手的约翰提供更多的帮助。  
“看起来还算喜欢少爷的按摩浴缸。”在布鲁斯决定以蝙蝠侠的身份回归后，他们就把这儿的其中一片改造成了适合生活起居的区域，他歪过身子看了眼布鲁斯，又问，“肯特先生要在这儿过夜吗？我认为小少爷此刻很需要两位父亲的共同陪伴。”  
比起询问，这更像是个提议，但克拉克光是想想，就知道这没法实现。  
“布鲁斯不会喜欢的，而且小布鲁斯依赖的人并不是我。”他如常地笑着，又指指前方的出入口，“那我就……先回去了，小布鲁斯的事麻烦您了，有什么需要还请随时联系我，就像之前那样。”  
“我并不介意多来几个这样的麻烦。”阿尔弗雷德侧身目送克拉克离开，但还没走出两步，阿尔弗雷德又追上去喊住了他，“容我冒昧一次……您和少爷谈过了吗？”  
他把说话的声音刻意放得很轻，即使清晰地听见了，克拉克还是瞪着眼睛问了一遍：  
“谈……什么？”  
“谈这个孩子。”一早知晓克拉克心意的老人直截了当，按说他不该插手、也不必为年轻人之间的关系过度操心，但现在小布鲁斯出现了，情况似乎已然变得出人意料，这是阿尔弗雷德喜欢的结局，但他不能以自己的意愿去束缚布鲁斯，“我能看出您的喜悦不亚于我，但对于少爷的态度，我想我正和您一样琢磨不定。”  
“嗯……还没有……”克拉克稍稍垮下了脸，“也许改天……”  
“要走了吗？”  
突然注意到这里仿若在窃窃私语的两人的布鲁斯把早就结束通话的手机从耳旁放下，突兀地在后方喊了一句：  
“有情况我通知你。”  
明白这是什么意思的克拉克只好对他们礼貌地挥挥手转头离开了。布鲁斯佯装没看见阿尔弗雷德带着责备的目光，自然地走到他身边问了和克拉克相同的问题：  
“您的孩子累了。”阿尔弗雷德以强调的语气说道，“等他换好衣服出来，我会把他抱去您的床上和您一起睡。”  
布鲁斯耸耸肩，“我没什么意见。”  
阿尔弗雷德便没再说什么。等泡了个热水澡的小布鲁斯被阿尔弗雷德照顾着换好了衣服，他已经疲惫得连眼睛都睁不开了。布鲁斯猜测这是穿梭枪带来的某种影响，他和阿尔弗雷德一起为他挑选了适宜高度的枕头，小布鲁斯用最后的体力问了三次“PAPA您会和我一起睡吗”，在得到布鲁斯无比肯定的答复后，他才终于安心睡去。生怕入夜后吵醒小布鲁斯，布鲁斯也就放下了手头的事务史无前例地早早躺到了他的身边。  
“在未来，您和肯特先生结合并生下了这个可爱的孩子是我们都已经得知的事实。” 阿尔弗雷德接连进出卧室好几次以确定小布鲁斯有否安然入梦，最后一次为布鲁斯多拿来一条备用的毯子时，他还是将方才没问的话问出了口：  
“但问题是，您愿意接受它吗？”  
布鲁斯只是抿嘴看着他，什么也没回答。  
“不管怎么说，我很高兴您在我离开后，并没有真的和大猩猩共度余生。”阿尔弗雷德这么说着，又露出了布鲁斯甚少见到的宽慰笑容，在他为自己担心的那些日日夜夜里，他确信自己很少有能让阿尔弗雷德如此宽心的时刻，“晚安，布鲁斯少爷。”  
阿尔弗雷德替布鲁斯关了灯，将仍睁着眼睛的他留在了黑暗之中。


	4. Chapter 4

第四章

“肯特先生，听说，听说您的儿子都那——么高了？”  
吉米站在克拉克的办公桌前伸长了手臂高调地比划着，周围原本只是三两凑成一圈悉悉索索谈论着的人们于是也一瞬间放下了手头的工作齐刷刷聚了过来，相处了几年的、看起来有些无趣的Alpha同事凭空冒出一个十来岁的儿子，这种消息就算是发生在平日低调老实的好好先生克拉克•肯特身上，也足以让他们在紧张的工作之余分神来打探那么一两句了。  
“我都不知道肯特你结婚了。”  
“看不出来，克拉克你倒真是深藏不露啊。”  
“为什么要把这种好事藏这么久呢……”  
他们围拢在克拉克办公桌边，无视着不停摆手低声解释“我没有结婚”的克拉克，三言两语地表达着自己的好奇。一早预想到会发生这种场景的克拉克还是搓着鼻子倍显尴尬，还好关于小布鲁斯的存在，他早就和布鲁斯一起想出了可以糊弄过那些目击者的解释：  
“那不是我的儿子。”他先是用高声做出了否认，等众人安静下来，他又赶忙缩起肩膀，“确切的说不是我亲生的。那是我和……嗯，我和我在哥谭的朋友这几年在玛莎与托马斯•韦恩的儿童之家助养的孩子。他不知怎么……怎么会跑出来了，在无处可去的情况下，他就顺着我给过的联系地址来找我了。”  
“很好，很好，看来大家今天的工作都已经完成了。”七嘴八舌的议论和质疑尚未来得及朝克拉克泼去，令所有人都一个激灵的低沉声音在他们背后幽幽响起，大家先是默契地僵直了身体，半秒后，所有人都闭上了嘴看着脚面往自己的办公桌走：  
“稿子都已经放到我桌上了？！”  
佩里端着咖啡杯，这才扯高嗓子喊了一句，克拉克的办公桌因此得以恢复平静，和佩里短暂地四目相对之后，不明白佩里要笑不笑的目光有何含义的克拉克赶紧埋下头去整理稿件，但早已因克拉克的解释转移了注意力的佩里还是贴了过来：  
“哥谭？肯特你在哥谭有朋友？”佩里把咖啡杯在克拉克面前重重放下，惊得他猛地挺直了上半身端坐着看向和颜悦色的主编：“那关于最近回归的蝙蝠侠，你能采访到些什么吗？或者说你能不能在哥谭安排几个线人？”  
“……我不明白您的意思。”克拉克扶扶眼镜，假装听不懂佩里言语之间对蝙蝠侠的浓厚兴趣。被星球日报的主编盯上，对想要保持隐秘的蝙蝠侠来说可算不上是什么好事，“为什么突然对蝙蝠侠……”  
“如今仍在买报纸的人们就连超人的性生活都不感兴趣了，”佩里随手抽过克拉克桌上的一份样刊，那个曾经占据了整版如今却越缩越小的超人专栏又一次刺痛了他的神经，“但神秘的蝙蝠侠一定能引起人们的关注，我知道有好多报社都想要拍到哪怕一张蝙蝠侠的照片！”  
“既然你在哥谭有朋友，这难道不是一个天时地利人和的契机？说起来你为什么不早些告诉我？”佩里用手势示意克拉克别想插嘴，比起他那个凭空冒出的儿子，佩里目前显然更关心只在哥谭的夜晚才会出现的神秘英雄，“与其继续写越来越少人关注的超人专栏，我建议你把目光转向隔壁的城……”  
“城区发生了连环车祸！”克拉克拍着桌子站起来，终于决定结束这无休止的诱导，他转身指向屏幕，让佩里也去看电视台发回的第一手现场报道，“超人一定会出现的，我……我这就赶过去争取做个独家采访！”  
“嘿，克拉克，考虑考虑我的建议！”佩里还没反应过来发生了什么，克拉克就如风一般抱着那只老旧的公文包冲进了电梯，想要追上去的佩里只来得及在电梯门关上前再次高喊：  
“蝙蝠侠！我只要你拍到哪怕半张蝙蝠侠就行！”  
克拉克在电梯里苦笑着挖了挖耳朵。他没法告诉任何人，只要蝙蝠侠愿意，他完全可以为蝙蝠侠在适当的时机撰写一本蝙蝠侠传奇经历的传记，包括他是如何从那场几乎没可能生还的爆炸中逃生，在何种情况下选择了就此退隐，又是为什么选择重新穿上披风……噢，现在，他还有了个天上掉下来的儿子呢。  
他们的儿子。  
想到小布鲁斯，克拉克再次满面笑容地跨出了电梯，如往常一样，超人下一秒现身在最需要他的地方，但今天的他并未在事故现场多有逗留，帮助大家把最后一位伤者送上急救车后，超人没接受任何采访便直接消失在了媒体的镜头之下。他连制服都未换下就直接抵达了蝙蝠洞，光是想着小布鲁斯马上就能瞧见自己的父亲“身为超人”时的另一面，克拉克就连脚步都变得不自觉雀跃。他从瀑布下的秘密入口进去，在加装的安保设备前验证了身份，布鲁斯果不其然在他一眼望到的地方忙碌着什么，而已经穿上新衣服的小布鲁斯安静地倚在他的旁边读着一本书，还没等他打招呼，听到动静的小布鲁斯就抢先转头看到了他：  
“为什么父亲您会穿这种制服？”  
然而与克拉克想象中的反应完全不同，小布鲁斯并没有展现像昨天一见到他就扑过来抱住他的那种热情，他把书重重拍回桌上、对着克拉克抗拒地皱起了眉，一双眼睛在克拉克胸口黄色的S上来回打量了好几遍：  
“这不符合父亲的身份！”他嚷了一句，又转头去拉扯布鲁斯的衣袖，“那条穿在外面的红色布料是什么？还有，父亲应该配一副手……”  
“小家伙，你又忘了吗？”布鲁斯给窘迫地站在那儿没敢再踏近的克拉克使了个眼色，接着伸手轻轻捏了捏小布鲁斯的脸颊，语气温柔到不可思议，“他现在不是什么‘正义领主’，他就只是……超人。”  
“可我不喜欢这样的制服。”小布鲁斯的情绪平复了些，他的唇角开始向下耷拉，就好像克拉克那套制服让他受了天大的委屈，“这样的父亲一点气势都没有。”  
“嘿，告诉你一个秘密。”布鲁斯弯下腰，把嘴凑到了身体前倾过来的小布鲁斯耳边，“其实我也不喜欢。”  
小布鲁斯旋即咯咯笑了出来，布鲁斯耐心地拍了拍他，把他放下的书重新递了过去。小布鲁斯无可奈何地重新翻开，克拉克见状才慢慢挪近过去，他小心地摸了摸小布鲁斯的头，好在这回孩子没有什么不适的表现。克拉克稍稍放下了心来，同时也再次验证了自己、关于这个十岁的小男孩对他现今这个父亲有着诸多不满的猜想。  
“我不知道原来你这么懂得如何同小孩相处。”克拉克走到另一边，将手撑在桌沿去看布鲁斯正在做的研究。  
“我以前也不知道。”布鲁斯扭头看看小布鲁斯，小布鲁斯在同一时间也仰头对他露出了个笑容，短短二十四小时，布鲁斯就这么毫无障碍地成为了一个讨人喜欢的爸爸。要他说的话，这应当也是他做过的最为玄妙的梦了。  
克拉克感受着这种奇异的温馨，又点点电脑屏幕，“这些是什么？”  
“小布鲁斯把他从‘我’的笔记上看到的全部告诉我了。”布鲁斯把方才记录下的东西都展示了出来，又跟着补充，“一字不落。看来他完美地传承了你的记忆力。”  
克拉克看着那些详尽的记录，那和他先前与布鲁斯讨论的内容并无太多出入，至于其他的想法，克拉克认为自己应该在小布鲁斯不在场的情况下再同布鲁斯进行探讨。  
“潘尼沃斯先生呢？”克拉克看向趴在桌子上安静看书的小布鲁斯，突然冒出了另一个念头。  
“去采购他认为需要为孩子添置的必需品了。”布鲁斯回忆着从早上睁眼开始就格外忙碌、也格外有活力的阿尔弗雷德，偷偷翻了下眼睛，“那可真是相——当长的一张单子，为了避免不必要的麻烦，我没有让小布鲁斯跟着去。”  
“唔……”克拉克沉思着，瞬时飘到了小布鲁斯的左侧俯身靠低到他的脑袋旁：“如果你觉得无聊的话，或者可以由我带你……出去看看？”  
“真的可以吗？！”  
一直在偷偷侧耳倾听两人对话的小布鲁斯登时合上了书，他一手扯住布鲁斯的衣服，一手已经迫不及待拉住了克拉克垂着的手，“我可以吗？”  
“为什么不可以？”克拉克开心地歪头冲小布鲁斯笑，也因此，他没错过小布鲁斯眼中一闪即逝的失落，那种哀伤，和他小时候弄不明白自己的身世时所产生的情绪实在是说不出的相似。  
“因为父亲您总是教导我地球很危险，您和PAPA还为我该不该常去地球争吵过好几次。”小布鲁斯每每想起两位父亲因他而生的争执，都依然会有惴惴不安的负罪感，他总希望两位父亲能消除那些虽然看不见却时常能被他感受到的隔阂，但父亲的强大与PAPA的克制，却只不过让他的愿望更加难以实现。到了后来，他便乖巧到只要这两个人常常共同陪伴在他的身边，他就已经非常知足了。  
气氛沉寂了下来，布鲁斯正想从后把小布鲁斯抱过来，克拉克先他一步把垂着头的小布鲁斯抱了起来：  
“有我在。”小布鲁斯顺着被抱起的动作自然地搂住了克拉克的脖子，克拉克则把坐上他手臂的小布鲁斯轻巧地掂了掂，“你不会有任何危险的。”  
“是啊，他可是超人。”布鲁斯向上投去的赞赏目光像是在说“你对哄小孩也很有天赋”，他跟着站起来，抚了抚小布鲁斯后脑勺的头发对他做了个克拉克从未见过的俏皮鬼脸，“尽管他正穿着你不喜欢的过时制服。”  
小布鲁斯的眼睛重新亮了起来，他一手去够布鲁斯，想要同时抓着两个人，“那PAPA要一起去吗？”  
“我不方便。”布鲁斯凑过去用鼻尖蹭了蹭小布鲁斯的脸颊，同时注意到这动作让小布鲁斯愣了愣，“我等你们回来。”

小布鲁斯紧紧勾住克拉克的脖颈——尽管他相信克拉克绝不会让他掉下去，不过在这种高度的空中，他还是没来由的紧张。以前在瞭望塔，父亲抱着他穿梭来去的次数极少，只有遇上他生病的时候，父亲才会不顾威严形象担心地一整天都抱着他。他眯起眼，想尽力去看克拉克脸上的表情，然而阳光之下，他只能辨别出克拉克脸部的线条的确是他至今没有习惯的柔和。他从来没有想象过，那个至高无上不容侵犯的正义领主以前还有着这样的一面。  
克拉克抱着小布鲁斯慢悠悠地飞过哥谭上空，一直到达了滴水兽上方，他才把小布鲁斯放下来。他在属于蝙蝠侠的位置上坐下，让小布鲁斯面朝着视野开阔的地方向他介绍：  
“这就是你的PAPA用生命去守护的城市。”  
小布鲁斯放眼望过去，眼前的城市即使是白天也没有多大的生气，街边的人们和路上的车辆都来去匆匆，他们是这城市中最不起眼又必不可少的个体；他还看到那些不被人注意的角落，那些衣衫褴露的流浪汉，还有那些躲在拐角蠢蠢欲动的恶徒；但换个视角，他也同样看到了涂装一新的校车上那些叽叽喳喳天真无邪的孩子们，他还知道在城市的另一角，有一座凝结了他的PAPA爱与心血的儿童之家；工人们正在大厦上辛勤工作，离他们不远的烘培店散发着陌生而诱人的香甜……而他最爱的PAPA，正是诞生于这座充满神秘的城市。  
小布鲁斯拍拍胸口，不知该如何处理那种意外涌动起来的复杂感受：  
“我知道PAPA一直守护着哥谭。”即使多年以后，他也知道布鲁斯总在为哥谭的大小事务忙碌，而那才更让他对现在如此低调的布鲁斯生出了疑惑，“为什么PAPA总是待在蝙蝠洞里？”  
“因为布鲁斯•韦恩在哥谭人的认知中已经死了，已经死去的人再出现在世上，会引起可怕的恐慌和猜测。”克拉克把下巴轻轻搭放在小布鲁斯的头顶，对他解释，“每次白天他不得不出门时，都得黏上胡子，必要时还会再贴上两个伤疤。只有在夜间，他的行动才能更加自如。你得知道，这些可都是他为哥谭做出的牺牲。”  
小布鲁斯抿抿嘴，喉间意外地泛出一阵酸楚，“并没有很多人知道……是吗？”  
克拉克的眼角弯了弯，语气也跟着变得悠长：  
“不，他们知道。“但他清楚布鲁斯从不在乎这些，而这正是那个男人无与伦比的伟大之处，“下次我换上便装，再带你去看看蝙蝠侠的雕像，怎么样？”  
“好。”  
“还有大都会，还有很多城市……只要你想的话，我可以每天都带你去看看。”  
垂眼往下看的时候，小布鲁斯往他身前依顺地靠了靠，克拉克无声笑笑，不意外地发现小布鲁斯只对着他才会产生的那种怪异的芥蒂、在谈论布鲁斯的时候，竟然短暂地消失了。


	5. Chapter 5

第五章

他们没在外面逗留太久——超人于光天化日之下现身于哥谭上空显然不是会令哥谭市民喜欢的事件，在极有可能被好事者注意到以前，克拉克就带着小布鲁斯回来了。虽然在外的时间不长，但这也足以让小布鲁斯仍在为“被送回过去”烦扰的心情明朗了许多，进入蝙蝠洞时，他蹦跳地跟在克拉克身侧商量着明天想去堪萨斯看看……  
“这就是你和超人先生的儿子？”  
先是Alpha的气味，再是从未听过的声音，先后到来的异样让小布鲁斯警觉地停在了原地。他攥紧了克拉克的两根手指循着说话声看过去，一个他印象中布鲁斯并没向他提及过的陌生男人正和他的PAPA肩靠肩站着不说，那道看向自己的眼神中是明晃晃的好奇：  
“感觉怎么样？会觉得累吗？”布鲁斯笑盈盈地迎上去，又斜过眼睛对跟上来的约翰说道，“你看起来一点都不惊讶。”  
“我应该惊讶吗？”约翰跟在布鲁斯后头，对小布鲁斯那张脸的兴趣愈发浓厚，“光是这么看着他，我都能认出他就是你们两个的结合体。嗨，我是约翰•布雷克，你父亲们的朋友。”  
也不清楚这么正式地向一个十岁孩子介绍自己是否合适，约翰犹豫之后依旧选择跨前一步主动朝小布鲁斯伸出手——毕竟看他瞪着自己的眼神，先以示尊重总是没错的。  
“我是小布鲁斯。”周身警铃仍在叫个不停的小布鲁斯绷住了五官刻板地回答道，大概是受父亲的影响，小布鲁斯对于有Alpha太过靠近PAPA这回事也显得十分敏感。没弄懂孩子的情绪为何又突然有了天翻地覆转变的克拉克正想去关心一下小布鲁斯怎么了，敏锐察觉到异常的布鲁斯先行整理了场面：  
“我和约翰有事要谈，”他示意了一下被大叠资料铺满的工作台，“你带小布鲁斯去后面休息一下？”  
“好的。”克拉克用嘴型和约翰打了个招呼，同时注意到小布鲁斯在下方拽着他使了使力，约翰则在瞟见这一幕时用手挡着脸无声笑了一下，“你是在跟约翰聊沃……”  
“是的。我稍后来找你们。”话是对克拉克说的，但布鲁斯却俯下身抬手摸了摸小布鲁斯的肩，“去吃点东西吧。”  
他跟着两人走了几步，把小布鲁斯交给克拉克送进去后，站在工作台旁的约翰双手抱臂一脸戏谑地张口问道：  
“认真的？小布鲁斯？”   
布鲁斯含糊地呣了一声。  
“好吧。小布鲁斯。”约翰像是确定似的翘了翘手指，小男孩的回答他当然听得无比清楚了，作为为数不多有幸对此知情的旁观者之一，约翰绝对不会错过这个能好好调侃布鲁斯一番的机会，“你们真的想不出更好的名字了？那以后小布鲁斯的孩子叫什么？小小布鲁斯？再往后是小小小——”  
“约翰。”布鲁斯甚至已经懒得解释这不是他和克拉克——至少不是现在的他和克拉克取的名字，要是有机会的话，他觉得自己有必要就此事好好批评一下未来的自己，不过现在看来，他面临的最大问题是从警局辞职后的约翰•布雷克是否因为有趣而丰富的私人侦探生涯变得过于活泼了：

“对你来说，找出这个‘闪电侠’沃利•韦斯特的概率有多大。”  
“微乎其微。”约翰挑挑眉，在布鲁斯正经起来的表情下选择暂时打住，“你们提供的线索太有限了，我认为更大的可能是这个名叫沃利•韦斯特的人还没有成为这个什么……‘闪电侠’。”  
布鲁斯回想着小布鲁斯复述时提到过的各种不确定性，试图为他们无法有效解决“闪电侠死亡事件”找出个确切的原因，“我想我有理由相信那把穿梭枪在使用时出了些差错，这导致小布鲁斯来到了比未来的我预计的、更早的时间节点上。”  
约翰点点头，对这些更棘手的事情没法做出表态，他转头收拾着该由他带走的那部分资料，奢望自己能从上千个沃利•韦斯特中帮助他们寻找到一些蛛丝马迹。  
“如果最近发生涉及未知力量的超能力事件，我会多多注意的。”他把东西都收好，又一秒恢复促狭语调转过身靠坐在桌沿，“所以……当爸爸的感受怎么样？”  
光是刚刚那几分钟的所见，约翰也对布鲁斯的游刃有余大感意外，就好像这个孩子甫一出现他们就立刻促使这对搭档无缝衔接成为了一家人。当然，他认识的布鲁斯•韦恩只要不戴各种用以伪装的面具，那毋庸置疑是个讨人喜欢的人，但他还那么擅长处理亲子关系？品味着小男孩刚才那副一看到布鲁斯就立刻乖顺下来的模样，约翰不得不说他又一次对蝙蝠侠刮目相看了。  
“我听说你最近正在和不止一位Omega约会。”布鲁斯不是个热衷于深入打探朋友隐私的人，不过有些时候他也不介意以此作为反击，“只要你愿意的话，我相信你一定可以挑出适合共度一生的对象并自己体验一番。”  
“那还是算了。”约翰抠了抠下巴，又不死心地歪过上半身把头往布鲁斯头顶上方靠，“克拉克知道和你在未来组成家庭并有了个孩子是不是很开心？我觉得他看起来就……”  
布鲁斯拎过约翰的包重重丢在了他胸前，在布鲁斯的腿伸过来给他的小腿来上致命一击以前，约翰机灵地远远跳开了：  
“好了好了，知道了知道了，”他摆手求饶，逃离到安全范围后，他又怪声怪调地喊了句：“下次我自己去问他。”  
布鲁斯对此只是摇了摇头，又面无表情地投入了工作，但躲在岩石之后目睹了全部过程的小布鲁斯却咬牙切齿地转身揪住了克拉克的披风：  
“为什么您允许那个Alpha离PAPA那么近？”他语气低沉，抛开平时的无辜纯真，小男孩这会儿的气势倒是和偶尔布鲁斯问责他时有得一拼：“您从不允许任何人靠父亲那么近，就算是机器士兵也不行！”  
“你怎么知道他是A……”  
克拉克好声好气地把披风从小布鲁斯手中扯了出来，又对他比了个嘘声的动作示意他应当小声一些。  
“我的嗅觉和您一样。”小布鲁斯指指自己的鼻子，并未如克拉克所愿被转移注意力，“所以为什么？您不应该让别人和PAPA这么亲近的！”  
眼见这回小布鲁斯较真的模样，克拉克只得叹了口气，他自言自语似的说了句“好吧”，而后平心静气地在他面前蹲了下来，  
“布鲁斯想和谁亲近都是他的自由，我没有资格、更没有立场去约束他。”他看着那双和他如出一辙的蓝眼睛里涌上的不解，对未来的自己和布鲁斯之间究竟是何种相处模式愈发好奇，“任何人都不应当对另一个人那么做。”  
小布鲁斯咬着下嘴唇想了几秒，又用更深的疑惑追问道：  
“我知道了，是因为您还没和PAPA在一起，对吗？”心中的猜想在说出口的那秒神奇地增加了可信性，小布鲁斯在突发的慌乱间更显急迫：“为什么？您是不是不爱PAPA？”  
“我没有不……”克拉克真诚地和小布鲁斯对视着，觉得自己这么认真地和一个十岁的小孩剖析这些有关于爱情的见解简直是疯了，“不，这不是重点，即使我和你的PAPA在一起了，我也不可以限制他的自由，他不会因为和我结合而成为我的所有物，他有想做任何事的权利。”  
“我不明白。”  
小布鲁斯没有花时间去理解克拉克的话，那对他来说太过深奥也太过空泛了。他所习惯的，是他的父亲不愿意看到他的PAPA和任何人太过靠近，他习惯于听父亲在任何场合用信息素或是行动来宣誓他的主权，他也爱听他的父亲间歇向他倾诉自己有多爱他和PAPA。他并不知道他的父亲因为害怕失去才会太过用力，他只知道，那就是父亲对PAPA表达爱的方式。他习惯于看到他的父亲如此，而眼前这个——  
“我只知道我的父亲才不会像你这样呢。”  
小布鲁斯气愤地把怔住了的克拉克推开，揉着眼睛奔向了由远及近走向他们的阿尔弗雷德。

“父亲的披风是白色的，胸口的S也是，对了，S下有红色的底色，再往下是……还有手套那里……”  
对一个没有接触过真正“画笔”的孩子来说，布鲁斯认为这样咬着嘴唇一笔一画努力把他所想表达的物体画出来的小布鲁斯超出了他想象的可爱，他伸手去揉揉小布鲁斯卷曲的头发，并忍住了自己就快要爆发出来的笑声。基于他认为自己还算有一些绘画的天分（硬要归类的话，他觉得自己也算得上是一个写实派的业余画家），他可以理所当然地把小布鲁斯这种扭曲又童真的抽象派风格看作是克拉克的基因引致的结果。  
“就是这样啦！”小布鲁斯把又一副由自己亲手完成的画作高高举起，对自己的成就颇有些自豪，“PAPA，您说这是不是比超人现在这套制服好看多了？”  
“没错，”布鲁斯不怎么自在地轻咳了一声，不这么做的话，他的压抑会让他爆发出一串诡异的、近似鸭叫的声音，“我会……咳，我会向他提议试试的。”  
“还差PAPA的制服。”小布鲁斯意犹未尽般又抽过一张白纸，这样用有颜色的彩笔创作一幅图画对他来说是非常新奇的体验，“还有瞭望塔！PAPA您想要我把瞭望塔画给你看吗？”  
“明天吧。”布鲁斯望了一眼时间，将手移到了小布鲁斯的背上，他抽过小布鲁斯花了好几个小时才画出来的穿梭枪的“简易图纸”，“目前来说，我最需要的是这张。”  
小布鲁斯眼睛亮了一亮，不过很快，那光又黯了下去：  
“我记得PAPA制造这个设备用了将近六年的时间。”小布鲁斯绞着手中的笔，因为生怕布鲁斯为这件事心烦，他其实并没有将他想即刻回到未来的想法吐露给任何人听，“我是不是……也得等上六年？”  
说不上是这个孩子太过透明纯真还是父子之间特殊的联结，布鲁斯发现自己想要看透这个孩子的情绪变化简直易如反掌。  
“也或者我们还会想出别的办法。”他把小布鲁斯抱到了自己的腿上，几十个小时间，这已经成为了他也认可的、最有效的沟通方式之一，“在那之前你都可以安心住在这里，我和克拉克、阿尔弗雷德都会陪着你的。”  
“我还有问题。”不同于因为落差所造成的、在克拉克面前表现出的口无遮拦，面对布鲁斯时，小布鲁斯连用词都尽可能谨慎了，“您……不喜欢父亲吗？为什么你们还没有在一起？”  
布鲁斯倒是没想到小布鲁斯会这么快就问起了这个，他拢了拢额头，思考着怎么样的措辞才不会给这个认定了这桩事实的孩子带去伤害：  
“他现在还只是我的搭档，我想……我想我们在一起并生下了你，是很久以后才会发生的事了。”  
“那PAPA会让它发生吗？”小布鲁斯脱口而出，虽然他能感受到布鲁斯对他的关怀与包容，但他隐约能察觉到那只是因为自己是他的孩子、而不是他真的发自内心的“爱”自己，而今天他也同样敏感地发现，他的PAPA和他的父亲相处时、甚至还比不上他同另外的陌生Alpha亲近，“我的出现……是不是让您很烦恼？”  
“……当然没有。”布鲁斯又去揉小布鲁斯的脑袋，试图以此盖过连他都不懂处理的踟蹰。在门边站了有一阵子的阿尔弗雷德便也在这时才绕进门里，他径直走向小布鲁斯，将他抱了下来：  
“小少爷，”他拿毛巾替小布鲁斯擦了擦手，“洗澡前先来尝尝我做的甜点吧。”  
小布鲁斯点头应了好，只是才被阿尔弗雷德领着走开没几步，他又突然放开阿尔弗雷德的手扭头跑向了布鲁斯：  
“PAPA，”他不顾布鲁斯的疑惑、主动勾住了布鲁斯的一只手指晃了晃：“不要讨厌我。”  
“我怎么会——”  
没等布鲁斯说完，小布鲁斯又埋着脸迅速地跑走了。


	6. Chapter 6

第六章

阿尔弗雷德把红茶放在又跑回工作台前坐下的布鲁斯手边，几天的适应下来，小布鲁斯已经能够接受布鲁斯不在身边自己单独入睡了——只要保证布鲁斯的气味就在他附近，通常就不会有什么问题。于是布鲁斯便也重新开始了他习惯的夜间工作，毕竟在小布鲁斯从天而降以后，他多出了不少需要好好梳理和研究的事。  
“他和您小时候很像。”阿尔弗雷德暗指着稍早前那幕并往茶里放了两块方糖，他慢悠悠地替布鲁斯搅动着，希望布鲁斯能正视小布鲁斯所表现出的、不符合年龄的成熟与敏感，“我是指某个阶段。”  
布鲁斯轻轻嗯了一声，阿尔弗雷德往里面的方向瞟瞟，又继续说道：  
“如果换一个环境，我想他可以成长得更无忧无虑。”  
“别想暗示什么，阿尔弗雷德。”布鲁斯手上一刻不停地敲打着，眼睛却开始往左上方瞄，“他并不属于这个时间。”  
“但他属于您和肯特先生。”阿尔弗雷德同样面不改色，他把调和好的茶往布鲁斯眼皮底下推，“我只是在想，这是否正是您明知他不属于这个时间却执意将他送回来的原因。”  
“在他被送回来以前，他的出生是因为我和……结合了。”布鲁斯略过了那个名字，他端起茶杯，还没送到嘴边，他又心事重重般缓缓放下了：“不管是出于什么原因、我和克拉克之后会经历什么，那都必然不会是因为‘我知道我和他未来会拥有一个孩子而我必须去实现它’。”  
可眼下，这些原本该顺其自然的事就这么失去了它应有的不确定性，“要不要让小布鲁斯因为自己的决定消失”似乎成了他首要考量的因素，他喜欢小布鲁斯、也乐意得知自己未来会和这样一个孩子组成一个全新的“家庭”，但这绝不该成为他去做某件事的理由。对他来说，这种关乎两个人人生的决定绝不该仅仅为了一个已经可以预见的结果而做出。  
“看来我应当开始为您会有意避开这个结果而担心了，”阿尔弗雷德轻叹一口气，即使布鲁斯很熟悉老人的叹息，这一回，他还是感到了莫名的压抑，“如果小布鲁斯某天突然消失了，我会在我余下的人生中每天思念他的。”  
“理论上来说，如果我和……”布鲁斯停顿了一下，磨了磨后槽牙后又继续说：“和克拉克提前——我是说并未按照原本的发展轨迹在不同的时间点拥有了小布鲁斯，他也一样会消失的，小布鲁斯不可能看着我……我是如何孕育出他的。”  
这几乎是布鲁斯第一次谈到有关于Omega特殊性的话题，在习惯性服用抑制剂和各种特殊药物的年月里，布鲁斯从没想过这种与身俱来的属性有被自己多加利用的其余可能。  
“如果是这样，那我反倒不必思念什么了。”阿尔弗雷德擦擦手，又收拾起杯碟，“我甚至会为了尽可能多参与小布鲁斯的成长而努力多活几年。”  
“阿尔弗雷……”  
“如果我说的话给您带来了压力，我很抱歉。”阿尔弗雷德打断了似乎想急于解释什么的布鲁斯，他承认他在某个时刻过于急切、急切到把未来这个布鲁斯拥有的家庭看作了自己离开前的依托，即使这并不能撼动布鲁斯——他知道自己从没成功撼动过布鲁斯的任何决定，在看到布鲁斯为此彷徨的时刻，他也知道自己不必再说更多了：  
“那不是我的本意。我只是……只是很高兴看到您的人生有另一种可能性，这是我从不敢奢望的，而那让我变得比任何人都更怕看到它会被提早扼杀。”  
“我明白。”  
布鲁斯抬头看向还是用那种几十年如一日的身姿站在自己身边的人，理解性地拉了拉他的手。有将近十年的时间里，他都没再对阿尔弗雷德做过如此亲昵而依赖的动作了。就好像他丧失了这方面的自觉，而小布鲁斯的出现，又悄悄地唤醒了这些。

“这个就是穿梭枪。”  
布鲁斯把画纸递到克拉克手上，在他翻转着纸张的角度时，又带着点可供辨析的愉悦把另一张画作举到了克拉克面前，“这个呢，就是他希望你能穿的、符合你身份的制服样式。”  
克拉克抬头望了一眼，比起被小布鲁斯超现实的风格逗笑，他反而特意苦了下脸，布鲁斯忍住笑意，又趁热打铁般继续鼓动：  
“说真的，这套黑白色的搭配确实看起来新潮得多，你不考虑一下吗？”  
他当然是开玩笑的，尽管他并没意识到在小布鲁斯出现之后，他和克拉克之间总显严肃正经的气氛因此被缓和了许多。在以前，如无必要，他会尽可能让自己和克拉克之间的对话围绕着与任务有关的所有话题，只有偶尔聊到玛莎、农场、或是克拉克非常想倾诉一下报社那些让他喘不过气的工作时，他们之间对话的氛围才会更像朋友而非仅止于秘密搭档。  
“别笑话我了。”克拉克还是耷拉着额头，眼尾也因此垂了下来，他把那张画纸接过来，又跟着说，“不管我们怎么看待他描述的那种政权，他的确很崇拜他口中的那个领主父亲。”  
他想起小布鲁斯每每望向他时总会蹩一下的眉头，十岁的孩子无论多么努力地掩饰自己，那些真实的喜恶也仍旧很轻易就能被他人察探……  
“我想这就是他不喜欢我的原因了。”  
布鲁斯这下倒有点意外了，以他们三人相处时的所见，他可没觉得小布鲁斯对两位父亲的态度会有这么大的不同。  
“他看上去不像……”  
“不像不喜欢我，我知道，在某些自我感觉良好的时候我也这么觉得。”克拉克无奈地咧了咧嘴，“但小朋友眼里的情绪没那么容易被隐瞒，我看得出、也听得出他其实对我失望透了。”  
“对他来说，他有很多需要重新接受的东西。”布鲁斯又看了眼克拉克同样透着失落的脸，“这个世界，我，你，这些都是与他十年来的认知完全不同的新事物，所以……或许我们得让他试着接受这样的现实。”  
“接受自己的父亲十几年前是一个穿着红蓝色调的奇怪的大个子。”克拉克看了看认真做起了劝解的布鲁斯，心头跟着松动了一下，“我都觉得这对他来说过于残忍了。”  
“但未来的我——我是说那个把小布鲁斯送回来的我——相当清楚以前的你是什么样子的。”布鲁斯把画着穿梭枪的画纸抽回来，语气听起来别有深意，“也许我正希望小布鲁斯能借助重新认识他的父亲而改变一些什么呢？”  
克拉克看看那歪歪扭扭的画作，又看看布鲁斯，像是想要立刻理解布鲁斯的用意。  
“我猜我想改变的并不只是闪电侠的死亡和正义领主的建立。”布鲁斯回望向克拉克，发现自己已经能很好地将“孩子的父亲”“未来的伴侣”这样的标签和克拉克•肯特重合在一起了，潜意识的抵触和良好地融入现实对他来说并不冲突，“恐怕小布鲁斯也是我不得不做此决定的关键因素，在迫于无奈之下，也许我期待的正是小布鲁斯改变他对父亲、乃至于这个世界的看法。”  
“听起来很冒险。”克拉克听着布鲁斯站在“本人”的立场做出的分析，跟着发表见解，“但不得不说这很像你会做的决定。”  
布鲁斯没做什么表情，他把画纸放下，将它收了起来，比起初时迫切地想要为急于“回家”的小布鲁斯制造出一模一样的设备，到了现在，他已经开始考虑自己是否该着手进行这样一件事了。更何况，他相信把小布鲁斯送回未来并不能解决任何未来的自己需要面对的各种实质性问题。  
“更重要的是，我认为决定将小布鲁斯送回来的那个‘我’希望我们做的并不是将他再度送回去。”  
布鲁斯坚信如非事态紧急，他绝不会让自己的孩子孤身去到一个全然陌生的世界。克拉克因布鲁斯的话怔了怔，显然浮出了些许诧异，他迅速回想着那些布鲁斯所研究的关于时间的理论，试图跟上布鲁斯的节奏：  
“按照你——我是说未来的你研究出的理论，我是不是可以认为，在你将小布鲁斯送回来并遇见我的那刻，那个未来已经变得不同了，比如……那个未来已经不存在了？”克拉克不自觉比划了那么两下，“我是说，毕竟过去也变得不同了，我们正在经历过去的我们没经历过的事，那么未来也同样可以因此而千变万化。”  
比如那个可怕的政权并未建立，比如他们压根连正义联盟都没能成立，再比如，他和布鲁斯直至二十年后都只是关系再普通不过的搭档……  
“我认为是这样。”布鲁斯调出那些资料，与此同时对克拉克的表述做着肯定，“不过将小布鲁斯送回过去是在未来必然会发生的事，我们现在的情况验证了这个理论。这足够让我们把小布鲁斯的出生看作是某个重要节点，而在这个重要节点正常发生以前，所有不具备确定性的发展都不会影响到这件事的成立。”  
“也就是说不管怎么样我和你都会生下……”克拉克看着布鲁斯在说那些话时并未表现出排斥的脸，眉头也跟着舒展了些，“呃，我没有其他意思，只是小布鲁斯昨天问了我……类似的问题。”  
“他也问过我了。”  
而布鲁斯发现他并没有办法立刻给出一个肯定或否定的答案。就像他那晚无法回答阿尔弗雷德一样。更让他感觉摇摆的是，他并没有办法像从前经常刻意忽略克拉克某些情不自禁流露的失落那样、一而再再而三逃避这个总要解决的问题。有那么一瞬，他甚至开始好奇，到底是未来的哪件事或是哪个时刻，竟让他发现和超人组成一个完整的家庭是正确的选择。  
“你知道……”原本打算就此结束对话的布鲁斯看着克拉克明显还盈着期待的蓝色眼睛，突然又凝重地说道：“你知道我们正在讨论的是‘我们未来有了一个孩子，而我们要不要因为知道了这个孩子的存在去让这件事发生’吧？”  
“是啊……”克拉克把手扶在后脑勺上，确认自己这次将话题引导得意外成功，他多么想好好问一问布鲁斯的想法，从小布鲁斯出现开始，他就一直怀揣着这样的心思：  
“所以你会让它发生吗？”  
但布鲁斯只是抿了抿嘴，他连反问克拉克“那么你呢？你希望它发生对吗？”都没说出口就别开了脸，那张沉默的侧脸赤裸裸地警告着克拉克“这不是讨论这个话题的好时机”，然而克拉克也没因此气馁，在气氛变得僵硬以前，他又把交叉的双手放在身前，略显郑重地说出了自己的另一个决定：  
“我想把小布鲁斯介绍给玛莎。”他站在布鲁斯的身侧，看着布鲁斯又缓缓把脸扭了回来：“照你的说法，如果我们不能、也不应该将他送回去，那说明他将在这个暂时不属于他的世界存在很长一段时间，作为我们的孩子……我认为我们有将他介绍给玛莎的必要。”  
克拉克巧妙地将自己的愿望体现在了某个用词上，布鲁斯不是没听懂，不过为了确定，他还是试探性地问了一遍：  
“所以你希望我一起……？”  
“否则我该怎么向玛莎解释来龙去脉？”克拉克笑开来，就像刚才无声的对峙并未发生过一样，在和布鲁斯相处时，这是他的拿手绝活，“我相信玛莎对穿越时间这种事不会太过大惊小怪的。”  
“但愿如此。”布鲁斯回转身后没半秒又着急地转回来，想要商量出一点可供回旋的余地，“克拉克，你确定要我一起……”  
“就当帮我一个忙，可以吗？”克拉克只是请求着，用总无法让布鲁斯说出拒绝的明亮笑容，“只有我一个人的话，我还真不确定我能应付好玛莎的反应，就像……就像你面对阿尔弗雷德时需要我在场一样。”  
“还有，我和小布鲁斯单独相处时总会出很多状况。”克拉克揪着布鲁斯最后的动摇更进一步地补充，“有你在场，我会安心得多。”  
“好。”  
为了尽快让克拉克停止总让他于心不忍的央求，布鲁斯先是干脆利落地回答了一句，在克拉克开心地飞起来时，他又用（他以为）自己才能听到的声音嘀咕了句：  
“……面对玛莎肯定比面对阿尔弗雷德要难多了。”


	7. Chapter 7

第七章

“天啊，天啊……”玛莎一手拽着克拉克的胳膊，一手则在小布鲁斯的肩膀上方伸了又缩，“克拉克，快告诉我……我不是在做梦。”  
“您当然不是在做梦。”  
克拉克微笑着拍拍玛莎的手背以作鼓励，与此同时小布鲁斯也扬起脸来冲着玛莎腼腆地笑开来。  
“天啊——”玛莎于是提了口气，又喊了一遍并将目光转向了布鲁斯，“布鲁斯，告诉我，我真的不是在做梦？”  
“……真的不是。”布鲁斯窘迫地把小布鲁斯往前推了推，希望用他来做这种尴尬解释的挡箭牌，“他真的是……”  
“是我和布鲁斯在未来所生的孩子。”但在布鲁斯又一次不情愿地重复事实之前，克拉克就心知肚明地将话茬接了过来，小布鲁斯扭头望望布鲁斯，也跟着跑到了玛莎的跟前，在帮PAPA解围这件事上，小布鲁斯一直有自己的一套方式。  
“奶奶——”  
玛莎像是被小布鲁斯的这声吓得不知所措地怔了一怔、克拉克也没想到小布鲁斯会主动喊出这个称谓，等他们都回过神来，小布鲁斯已经站到玛莎身前仰头眼巴巴地直直望向了她。  
“天啊。”似乎是除了这样的感叹之外已经无法用其他的说辞来形容自己的心情了，玛莎在小布鲁斯面前蹲下来，她抚了抚小孩的肩，确信自己能从这张脸孔上看到太多和克拉克以及布鲁斯的相似之处。布鲁斯往下方看过来的时候，玛莎也正好不确定地看向他，在布鲁斯同样充满鼓励的眼神之下，她终于小心翼翼地把静静等着她的小布鲁斯抱进了怀里。  
“我从没想过……”她轻轻顺了顺小布鲁斯的背，话语之中的哽咽也变得分外明显，“你们会带给我这样的惊喜。”  
“妈……”克拉克抬手搓了搓鼻子——因为对面的布鲁斯也正在这么做，不同的是布鲁斯是为了缓解自己的不自在而自己只是为了掩饰脸上的笑意，对他来说，这种场面可是再圆满不过了，“别吓坏小布鲁斯了。”  
“抱歉，孩子，抱歉。”玛莎把小布鲁斯放开，激动总算平复了一下，小布鲁斯对老人的抱歉只是乖巧地摇了摇头，又抬头去看向克拉克：  
“奶奶没有吓到我。”  
即使对小布鲁斯来说玛莎和阿尔弗雷德一样是只存在于父亲们口述中的人，但这些人身上的亲切感似乎与生俱来就和他有着神奇的连结。在他习惯的那个世界、无论瞭望塔或者被父亲统治着的世界有多大，他心目中“家”的组成也仍旧只有三个人。然而到了这个一切都变得那么不同的过去，这个“家”的概念正在奇异地扩张，它不再局限于和父亲、PAPA相拥而眠的那一小方天地，它包含进了更多的人、更多的空间……  
“我去给你们准备晚餐。”玛莎擦擦眼角，这才准备站起来，当克拉克的手搀过来，她又略带着急地看了过去，“克拉克，你真应该提早一天告诉我，好让我不那么匆匆忙忙……”  
“克拉克只是觉得……呃……”没等克拉克想好应对的措辞，布鲁斯倒是先上前了一步，他站在小布鲁斯身后，手也搭上了孩子的肩，“这样更正式。”  
“噢孩子，不用替你的丈夫说话。”玛莎不顾布鲁斯难得窘迫起来的神情笑了开来，这个脱口而出的表述听来自然而然，但只有玛莎自己知道，早在克拉克把布鲁斯作为朋友介绍给她时、她就产生过一些幻想，直到今天，她又一次体会到了只要你的儿子是超人，那梦想成真这回事的确不会离你太遥远的感觉，“他本就该第一时间告诉我的。”  
克拉克瞥着耳朵根微微红起来的布鲁斯，不切实际地期盼起时间能够永远停止在这一刻，他被称作是布鲁斯•韦恩的丈夫，小布鲁斯•艾尔是卡尔•艾尔与布鲁斯•韦恩的孩子，玛莎•肯特是小布鲁斯•艾尔的奶奶……不管布鲁斯怎么看待未来的自己把这个孩子独自送回过去这件事，对克拉克来说，小布鲁斯就是一个实实在在的、天降的奇迹：  
“妈——”克拉克求饶着喊了声，他们同以前每一次完美的分工合作一样轮流交替着为对方打圆场，“小布鲁斯都饿了。”  
“我才不饿！”  
小布鲁斯不配合地喊了一声，把正在观察布鲁斯反应的玛莎再次逗笑了。

他们在格外热闹的氛围中吃完了晚餐——那让布鲁斯反思起自己之前来过的那么多次里是否都太过保守了。他知道玛莎喜欢自己，他也喜欢玛莎，但他毫无疑问地把自己定位成一个打扰了肯特家的客人、一个需要处处谨慎的外人。然而今天，小布鲁斯的存在完全打破了这样的定位，他第一次发现自己只要不那么拘谨地流露出享受（他确实很享受每一次来肯特家时的感觉）、并且对待玛莎的态度不那么客气而是更亲昵一些，就足以回报玛莎的热情招待。   
“今天我的反应吓到你了吧？”  
趁着布鲁斯帮自己收拾餐桌而克拉克带着小布鲁斯在农田里玩耍的时刻，玛莎抓着布鲁斯的手要他暂时停下手上的活。虽然布鲁斯自从被克拉克介绍着来做过客以后也常会在肯特家的农场出现，可唯独今天，玛莎才真正觉得布鲁斯融入了他们。  
“……不，没有，”布鲁斯还是顿了顿，他看着玛莎关切又抱歉的神情，莫名地开始为过去那段时间里总显拘束的自己感到愧疚，他对给予他人没有距离感的陪伴一向不是那么擅长，“我能理解您的反应，之前阿尔弗雷德也……”  
“我是高兴过了头，让你难堪不是我的本意。”玛莎拍了拍布鲁斯的手背，从初时的激动中脱离出来后，玛莎才开始好好回想两个孩子在她面前的两种表现，比起克拉克自然的、迫不及待的欣喜，布鲁斯的态度显然没那么明朗，她猜，让布鲁斯以“克拉克•肯特未来的伴侣”这样的身份站在克拉克的母亲面前让他为难，而自己的反应则让他更加进退不得。毕竟，抛开小布鲁斯的存在和她过于殷切的希冀，她所认识的布鲁斯和克拉克并没有除了朋友之外的其他关系。  
“您别多想。”布鲁斯体会着玛莎的善良绽开了一个抚慰性的笑容，玛莎的体谅总是能让他觉得温暖，“我也是小布鲁斯的……父亲，和克拉克一起来向您说明这一切是我该做的事。”  
玛莎还想再抓着这单独相处的好时机多问些什么，但越过克拉克仅凭自己的猜想去探寻布鲁斯的想法又让她觉得太过唐突，犹豫几秒之后，玛莎稍稍斜过身子看了下窗外：  
“那孩子是从未来来到这里的，对吗？”玛莎慢慢把眼神收回来，又问了一遍——从她得知来龙去脉开始到现在，她已经问了不下五遍，“你们打算怎么办？”  
“目前我们不打算再将他送回去。”布鲁斯跟着玛莎也往外看了一眼，叫喊着什么的小布鲁斯正被克拉克驮在背上，“这也是克拉克决定将他介绍给您的原因，我想……他还要在我们的这个世界待上很长一段时间。”  
“这会让你和克拉克之间变得尴尬吗？”玛莎歪了歪头，沉缓的语调中满是慈爱，她相信布鲁斯一定会尽他所能把一切都做到最好，蝙蝠侠的角色、父亲的角色、朋友的角色……但她也同样关心这突如其来的变化是否会让布鲁斯变得吃力：“我明白这没那么好接受，突然得知你和克拉克……”  
玛莎委婉地停下了，布鲁斯低了低头，他的手仍被玛莎抓着。他不知道玛莎是否像阿尔弗雷德一样对他和克拉克有着某种期盼，但至少，他知道玛莎和阿尔弗雷都因为小布鲁斯的出现得到了意想不到的幸福。  
“我会处理好的。”再抬起头的时候，布鲁斯又抿着嘴略带腼腆地笑了笑，“您不用替我担心。”  
玛莎跟着布鲁斯笑了，她抬手碰了碰布鲁斯的脸颊——这算得上是她认识布鲁斯以来、对布鲁斯做过的最亲密的举动，就算对这孩子有再多心疼，她此前也总怕吓着布鲁斯而没敢直接地表达过什么。某种程度上，小布鲁斯的降临的确打破了这种此前各自都过度矜持的局面。  
“奶奶！”  
布鲁斯和玛莎之间的气氛还没沉静下来，小布鲁斯就迈着大步跑回了木屋里，他以布鲁斯这段时间都没看到过的肆意姿态跑到玛莎身前抱住了她的腿：  
“我喜欢这儿！我今晚可以留下来吗？”他单单向玛莎撒着娇，连一向最着紧的PAPA的意见都不去征询了，克拉克跟在后头跨进来，脸上堆满了宠溺的笑。  
“当然可以，”抱不动小布鲁斯的玛莎揉着小布鲁斯的头，“你想在这儿留多久都行。”  
布鲁斯还没来得及发出什么异议，小布鲁斯又立刻调转方向扑向了他：  
“那PAPA可以和我一起留在这儿吗？”他仰头看向正低下头打量自己的布鲁斯，一点也不惧怕布鲁斯会反对似的。  
“我得……”  
“怎么会不可以呢？”  
还没等布鲁斯说出什么，克拉克一步上前揽住了他，他勾着布鲁斯的肩，冲着看过来的小布鲁斯挤眉弄眼，“PAPA不会放心把你一个人留在这儿的，你说对吧？”  
布鲁斯把嘴抿成了个歪歪扭扭的曲线、胳膊肘也同一时间捅了捅克拉克的腰侧，但克拉克对这无关痛痒的“攻击”不仅咧开嘴露出了个大大的笑容，还把布鲁斯又更紧地往身边揽了揽，“你说对吧？布鲁斯？”  
“PAPA？”  
小布鲁斯好奇地看着上方扭着脖子瞪向克拉克的布鲁斯，催促性地晃了晃身体。他太喜欢这间木屋和外面的农田了，对以前的他来说，斯莫威尔的一切都是美丽却沉闷的。他参观过的这间木屋没有一丝生气，大片大片的农田因为要遵循父亲的理念所以只有沉默干着农活的农民，父亲口中最慈祥最善良的爷爷奶奶也只有寥寥的照片记忆。他从不知道，原来晚上在这里只要仰头就可以看见星星，空气里泥土和肥料夹杂的气味一点也不惹人讨厌，奶奶做的馅饼是他从来没有尝试过的好味道，还有两位父亲穿着便装在餐桌上斗着嘴的样子，是他此前连想象都想象不出来的画面——是因为父亲的统治才让这一切都变得遥不可及的吗？小布鲁斯在被克拉克放到肩膀上的那个时刻、突然很想自己找出这个问题的答案。  
“好的，今晚我们睡在这儿。”布鲁斯眨了眨瞪到酸痛的眼睛，无奈地把小布鲁斯抱了起来，他偏转着身体，让小布鲁斯正好看着玛莎，“我们要麻烦奶奶了。”  
“谢谢奶奶。”小布鲁斯开心地嚷了声后，又立马转头亲了亲布鲁斯的脸颊，他记得往常只要他这么做，布鲁斯就发不出任何脾气，“谢谢PAPA。”  
“那我去铺床。”  
全程没开几次口的克拉克这才笑容满面地从布鲁斯身边离开，没走开几步，他又想到了什么绕了回来：  
“啊……我的卧室只有一张床。”他扯了扯布鲁斯的衣袖，整张脸上写满迟钝的无辜，“看来今晚我们三个得挤一下了，你不会介意的哦？”  
“我……”  
刚发出一个音节的布鲁斯，在拍着手掌呼喊起“太棒啦”的小布鲁斯面前，还是把想说的话都咽了回去。


	8. Chapter 8

第八章

克拉克在浴室门外铺上了一块毛巾，他站在门外思索了片刻，又敲敲门提醒了句如果洗的时间太长下水道堵住了的话留给他来处理就好。布鲁斯模糊的应答声穿透水声而来，克拉克对着那听来柔软的声音不自觉笑了笑。只是刚回过身，克拉克就看见玛莎正站在他背后注视着他：  
“所以，你和布鲁斯这算是……”  
玛莎紧了紧肩上的披肩，又轻又小心地问道，克拉克猜她已经在自己背后驻足许久了，他赶忙搀着玛莎往客厅的方向走，回答的时候又不忘转头瞄了浴室几眼：  
“不不不，”克拉克摆起了手，接着把玛莎往更远离浴室的方向带，“我和布鲁斯之间什么都没有……发生。”  
这是理所当然的，小布鲁斯是一回事，克拉克和布鲁斯的关系又是另外一回事儿了。不管她有多了解儿子的感情，她也不可能指望一个从未来到来的孩子突然促成什么好事——那可是在她面前总是害羞谨慎的布鲁斯，而她的儿子，又绝对不是个会鲁莽地用自以为炽烈的感情吓跑一个Omega的坏家伙。  
“那真是有点可惜了。”  
克拉克看着玛莎眯着眼睛笑起来的样子，觉得自己的母亲今晚诚实得有些让人惊慌，他搔搔耳朵，刚想说点什么好搪塞过这话题，玛莎又极有兴致地探身过来拉住了他的手：  
“或许我可以期待以后发生点什么吗？”  
“妈——”被母亲看透心意的堂皇都被藏在了这声求饶里，克拉克看着玛莎又添上了更多好心情的笑容，自己也跟着悄声笑了。能够在玛莎面前毫无保留地袒露自己总能让克拉克放松，他低头看了眼玛莎布上皱纹的手，不自禁地张了嘴：  
“我想……可以。”  
“真的？”似乎没想到克拉克会这么干脆地回答，这回轮到玛莎吃惊地反问了，这惹得克拉克笑着单手搂住了玛莎的肩，像是要以此表达自己的坚定：  
“真的。”  
“你们两个啊……”玛莎抬头去看克拉克的侧脸，在她的期待变得更庞大之前，她又很快想起了正在浴室里和布鲁斯享受着美好时光的孩子实际上并不属于这里。第一眼见到小布鲁斯时，她也被巨大的喜悦冲昏了头，等冷静后再深入了解，她也不免想要分担这份不确定：  
“但是……小布鲁斯能长久地留在这儿吗？我是说，就算你和布鲁斯真的发生了什么，他是不是也会……”  
克拉克放开了玛莎，他搀着玛莎往屋外走，眉宇间的忧虑又跟着这话聚拢了起来：  
“没错。”克拉克望向宁静的农田，决定直截了当地解答玛莎的疑问，“不管您的期待有没有成真，小布鲁斯最终都是会消失的。”  
克拉克知道，这正是让布鲁斯倍感困扰、甚至会愈发困扰的事。他的选择会决定小布鲁斯到底是能够“回到”这个世界正常地生活、还是就此消失在这个错误的时间轨道中。当这样能够左右结果的权利凌驾于两个人本该顺其自然发展的关系上，就连克拉克自己也无法说清提前预知了未来究竟是好是坏。  
“这让你们很头疼吧。”

玛莎疼惜地拢了拢克拉克的手臂、同时回头朝里屋望了望，小布鲁斯于她而言是让她喜出望外的礼物，但同样也是让她心疼又紧张的存在，但比起她的这些情绪，布鲁斯和克拉克却肩负了更多，就像他们一直以来揽下的责任那样。  
“我会找到解决办法的。”克拉克轻叹一口气，他辨析着浴室里关了水的动静，带着玛莎进了屋，小布鲁斯正在里面咯咯地笑着，克拉克想象着布鲁斯帮他擦头发的画面，愁云也在他亮起来的眼睛里消散了：  
“在那之前，你就尽情地听小布鲁斯喊你‘奶奶’吧。”

缩手缩脚蜷起身体的布鲁斯在床上努力蹭动着，确认身边的呼吸声都保持着同样安稳的频率后，他才又鼓足一些勇气拱着屁股挪向床的边侧。在他身边已然熟睡的小布鲁斯和睡在另一侧的克拉克看起来没被这微小的动静吵醒，于是布鲁斯屏住气再次等待了十秒才继续费劲地往床沿靠近，在他半个屁股即将成功腾空之前，一条胳膊却猝不及防在他没注意到的情况下猛然向他伸了过来：  
“再动你就要摔下床了。”在轻的近乎气音的说话声中、朝布鲁斯侧过身的克拉克的手掌刚刚好搭到他的胳膊肘上，那人顺势将布鲁斯往里带了一些，小布鲁斯则完全没被影响到，他翻过身，又往克拉克的胸膛靠了靠——显然两个人的信息素对孩子产生了加倍的抚慰效果以致于让他一夜好眠，不过布鲁斯相信就算小布鲁斯醒着，也会对这种父亲“拥抱”住自己和PAPA的姿势感到相当满意的。  
“……我只是怕吵醒你们。”布鲁斯先是用还能动的那只手压着嘴唇比了个噤声的动作，在确认他们俩的说话音量不足以打扰到小布鲁斯的美梦之后，他蹩起眉头用两根手指捏住克拉克的衣袖朝旁拎过去，“我去喝杯水，你们睡吧。”  
这是个不那么完美的借口，但在这种情况下，布鲁斯也不知道该怎样才能让自己看起来游刃有余了。从小布鲁斯提出今晚要在斯莫威尔过夜而玛莎对此欣然应允开始，他就陷入了一种前所未有的堂皇。他绝对不想扫小布鲁斯的兴——虽然有点诡异，但他已经把让小布鲁斯过得开心快乐当成了自己应尽的责任，而今夜他要是不想看见小布鲁斯委屈又可怜的神情，他就必须对此作出配合：他必须保持温和的笑容看着玛莎和克拉克把这张旧床铺得柔软暖和，同时也必须对玛莎再三的询问回以“我真的没关系”。好在他对自己的适应能力极有信心，不过是在克拉克•肯特从小长大的小镇过个夜、也不过是在他和小布鲁斯的身边多躺上一个人而已……  
然而当克拉克真的掀开被子邀请洗完澡的布鲁斯一同躺下来，犯难的布鲁斯还是窘迫地把克拉克那身过大的睡衣下摆扯得皱皱巴巴。在那个连表情都不懂得如何做的瞬间，他才发现克拉克•肯特和小布鲁斯•艾尔齐刷刷仰头看向他的、哀求般的眼神、远比一颗即将爆炸的核弹还要难对付上百倍。而妥协于他们的结果，就是在玛莎替他们关上灯带上门过后的一小时里，他都只能僵硬地看着天花板迟迟难以入眠。在肩膀和脖子都因为这种僵硬感受到不适时，布鲁斯决定想办法逃离这种境况，只是现在，克拉克又偏偏在这时醒来——也或者和他一样根本没有睡着过的克拉克以这种扭着脖子的痛苦姿势无言互瞧了整整两分钟。  
在布鲁斯想到下一个更好的借口之前，克拉克突然轻轻飘了起来，这让他没发出丁点声音就从睡着的小布鲁斯身边离开了，布鲁斯看着黑暗中的那个轮廓飘到房门处、蹑手蹑脚地拧开门把手、又回头对他用口型说道：  
“我们出去说吧。”  
又花了几分钟才让整个屁股离开床垫的布鲁斯依言照做了。为了防止玛莎也被他们吵醒，两个人连灯都没开。布鲁斯跟着克拉克小心前进，他们在黑暗的厨房中相对而立，注视着布鲁斯喝光了大半杯水的克拉克把杯子拿了回来，又替他倒了半杯才递了回去：  
“你一直没睡着吧？”  
“小布鲁斯睡得好就够了。”布鲁斯看了眼卧室所在方向，又把杯子放下了，“我本来也不是多需要睡眠。”  
“那也不能不睡……”克拉克克制着别让自己通过不礼貌的方式查看布鲁斯的身体状况，那除了会让他焦心之外没有其他用处，他抓了抓后脑勺的头发，又突然想到什么：  
“等下你回去睡吧，我在客厅待着就好，这样你就不会不自在了。”  
克拉克瞅着原本不知望向哪里的布鲁斯突然转过了头，那双看不太出情绪的眼睛就这样沉默而准确地盯住了他。换做以前，克拉克总想读出布鲁斯真正的想法，不过这会儿，他只是因害怕自己是否又说错了什么而紧张了起来：  
“那张床是我从小睡到大的……让三个人一起睡实在太挤了，对你来说很不舒服吧？我……”克拉克配合着语速着急地凭空摆起了手，“其实我才是不怎么需要睡眠的那个，与其让你不舒服不如我……”  
“小布鲁斯醒了的话会找你的。”  
布鲁斯吸了吸气，比起惊讶于克拉克的贴心，他更惊讶于自己竟然没有马上就赞同克拉克的提议。  
为什么？他明明就看不清克拉克在黑暗中会揣着何种表情，但为什么他就是能从那急切想要解释的语气中描绘出克拉克生动的慌张？  
“啊，那个……他不会找我的。”像是意识到自己这样连连摆手很蠢，克拉克收回手叉住了腰，“他没那么喜欢我——我是说比起你的话，他没那么需要我。而且我就在客厅，万一他找我，你们喊我我就能进来了。”  
布鲁斯辨析着克拉克又缓和了些的语气，后知后觉地想起自己早前也听到过不少次类似的调调，在克拉克试图劝说他别只身赴险或是跟着阿尔弗雷德一起想要唬弄他去好好睡一觉时，他就会转换成这样的语气、和阿尔弗雷德一起软硬兼施地逼迫他点头。  
“我倒觉得他很喜欢你。”没有刻意要安慰克拉克什么，布鲁斯陈述着他所看到的事实，也许小布鲁斯没那么依赖克拉克，但小布鲁斯和克拉克相处时自然流露出的亲近，也是那小孩怯生生面对自己时不曾出现的，“我想他只是还没能完全接受这个他不理解的世界。要知道，很多时候喜欢和接受是两码事。”  
“喜欢和接受是两码事吗……？”  
克拉克用唇语若有所思地复述着，两人之间安静了那么几秒后，克拉克快速地绕到了布鲁斯身后，开怀地按着他的肩把他往卧室的方向推去，“我还是不想让你不自在，所以快回去和小布鲁斯一起睡个好觉吧。”  
“我没有……”  
布鲁斯很想解释自己并不是因为克拉克的存在而不自在，让他束手束脚的始终是这种未曾预料的状况以及这突如其来的三口之家感。但克拉克只是稍稍施了点力就扣着他的肩将他送回了卧室门口并直接拉开了一条门缝：  
“如果你担心哥谭有什么令人操心的状况……放心，我会及时听到的。”  
他指了指自己的耳朵，接着把微微呆了一秒的布鲁斯利落地推回了卧室。


	9. Chapter 9

第九章

说不清是不是克拉克真的不在了的缘故，当布鲁斯迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛才意识到自己正从一个悠长安然的睡眠中缓慢醒来，还没来得及体察那种充斥在他周身的、陌生的踏实感因何而来，突然凑到他上方的小脑袋就吸引了他的全部注意：  
“PAPA早安！”小布鲁斯伸着脖子、从正上方好奇地看着睡眼惺忪的布鲁斯，在这个早晨到来之前，他从没看过自己的PAPA如此放松迷糊的样子，“PAPA您睡得好吗？”  
“嗯……”布鲁斯拖着长音吭哧了一声，他抬手揉了把小布鲁斯的脑袋、然后顺着这动作把小家伙从自己眼前拎开了。直到用手背搓了好几次眼睛，那些残留的困倦才离他而去。深呼吸几次后，布鲁斯慢慢往后靠坐起来，他把一直在旁边打量着他的小布鲁斯抱到了身前，并不急着起床的样子：  
“早就醒了吗？”  
看着小布鲁斯冲他用力点头，布鲁斯笑了开来，他抓了把自己睡乱了的头发，又捏了捏小布鲁斯的脸，“不饿吗？怎么不去吃早餐？”  
“想等PAPA一起！”小布鲁斯往前探过身，伸直了胳膊也去压了下布鲁斯头顶翘起来的一大簇黑发，“奶奶早就在准备早餐啦，但他们都说要让您多睡一会儿。”  
说着这话的小布鲁斯跟着手上的动作又更亲昵地依上去了一点，那是他习惯性地、想要向布鲁斯索取多一点回应的方式。随着单独相处的时间变多，布鲁斯最初的别扭早就被消解得一干二净了，他把小布鲁斯完全抱到了胸前让他挂到自己身上，接着带着他一起下了床。  
“PAPA，这儿真好。”小布鲁斯把头满足地靠在布鲁斯的肩侧，跟着他一起移动，“这儿和以前父亲带我来过的斯莫威尔完全不一样。”  
“所以你更喜欢现在的斯莫威尔，是吗？”  
正走到门口的布鲁斯停了下来，他回身望了下这个陈设简单却温馨的房间，阳光正在窗帘外恣意舞动，而窗外则是大片生机勃勃的农田和忙碌质朴的人们。布鲁斯不知道到底是什么样的巨变、才致使克拉克决心把这美好的一切全部打破。  
“是的，可是……”  
小布鲁斯鼓了鼓脸颊，欲言又止地停下了，布鲁斯没勉强他——那瞬间低落下去的转折足够自己弄懂小布鲁斯又想说什么了。无论这儿让这个孩子觉得多新奇、多快乐，他最想要的，仍旧是回到那个他熟悉的、有正义领主的世界。他亲了亲小布鲁斯的脸颊，示意他不想说的话就不必说了，等抱着小布鲁斯踏出房门，正好望向这儿的玛莎就迎了上来，她注意到布鲁斯蓬乱的头发，这让她的脸上笑意满盈：  
“布鲁斯，昨晚睡得好吗？”  
“托您……和克拉克的福睡得非常好。”  
布鲁斯把小布鲁斯放下，又去抱了抱忙碌了许久的玛莎，没隔多远的餐桌上是丰盛无比的早餐，拿着一摞餐碟的克拉克从厨房步出来，对着两个人同时道了早安。等布鲁斯洗漱完坐上餐桌时，小布鲁斯已经开开心心地吃起了他面前的一大份麦片。  
“但是父亲昨晚为什么自己离开了？”等到布鲁斯也落了座，小布鲁斯边嚼着麦片边不明内情地冲着桌子对面的克拉克懵懂发问，“我翻身的时候，左边是空的。”  
“呃……”克拉克和布鲁斯快速对视一眼后即刻摆开了个灿烂笑脸，“我去办了几件重要的事。”  
“是非常重要的事吗？”小布鲁斯舔着勺子上的牛奶，又歪过了自己看起来毛茸茸的小脑袋，“重要到您要半夜离开我和PAPA？”  
像是承受不住小布鲁斯天真的眼神和玛莎若有所思的神情，布鲁斯非自己所愿地咳嗽了一声，克拉克急忙给他递去了牛奶，又同时把细致切开的馅饼端到了小布鲁斯面前：  
“呃……是非常非常非常重要的事。”眼见小布鲁斯还在认真地盯着他，克拉克转着眼睛诱导性地反问道：  
“你知道PAPA每天都要处理无数的事吧？即使在大家都睡着了的夜晚。”  
“我知道！PAPA总是那么辛苦！”小布鲁斯往嘴里塞了口麦片，鼓着脸颊叫起来，克拉克笑眯眯地看着他，又往他的盘子里堆了几块水果：  
“所以啊，为了能让PAPA睡个好觉，我就得在晚上多帮他分担一些。”  
说完这话的克拉克偏过视线看了看玛莎，正用欣慰眼神看着他的玛莎就像是在说“我的克拉克原来这么会哄孩子”，这让他不好意思地低头偷笑了几秒，而坐在他边上的布鲁斯，从始至终都只能靠咀嚼来熬过这些磨人的问题。  
“好吧……”小布鲁斯又像理解又像失落似的扁了扁嘴，克拉克心里一软，放柔了语调接话道：  
“我保证下次一定不会半夜突然离开你们。”  
“还会有下次吗……”小布鲁斯不敢相信克拉克的话，他握着勺子睁大了眼睛，声音也跟着落了下去，“您都不肯和PAPA睡在一起呢……”  
玛莎瞧着在孩子的问题之下又尴尬起来的两人，贴心地拢了拢身边的小布鲁斯，“当然会有的，不过现在，我们还是先好好地吃完这顿早餐怎么样？”  
小布鲁斯像是得到了允诺那样用力地“嗯”了一声，克拉克则与此同时在桌子下方用自己的膝盖碰了碰布鲁斯的。比起布鲁斯对类似问题从不正面回答而感受到的失落，他更害怕布鲁斯会因此变得慌张失措，被提前预告自己在未来梦想成真这件事早就从一开始的惊喜、变成了同样让他患得患失的意外插曲。好在，玛莎的存在像是最温和的调和剂，让大家都安稳地吃完了早餐。因为玛莎坚持不让布鲁斯做任何家务，早餐过后的布鲁斯只得带着小布鲁斯去离农田更远一些的地方散步，不止是小布鲁斯踏出来后又重归快乐、活蹦乱跳的表现，就连这儿的空气，也在延续着布鲁斯从今早睁眼开始就体会到的踏实感。  
“小布鲁斯，你真的喜欢这儿？”  
布鲁斯把只顾拖着他的手往前跑的小布鲁斯拉回来，让他好好抬头正视自己。他想把早些时候在卧室没说的话说完，就算残忍，他也总得把这个让十岁的孩子难以接受的事实传达给他，而且他相信由他来告诉小布鲁斯、会比让克拉克做这件事更合适。不管怎么想象，他相信这总比让他把小布鲁斯独自送回过去来得轻松些。  
“喜欢！”小布鲁斯转了转眼珠，又咧着嘴强调般喊了一遍，“我喜欢！”  
“那如果……”布鲁斯抿了抿嘴，试图找出最委婉的表达，“如果让你一直留……”  
“嘿，你是哪儿来的Omega？”  
没等他全部说完，突然撞上他后背的壮汉就打断了他们之间的谈话。布鲁斯护着小布鲁斯在隐约可循的酒气中迅速转身，而那个比他高上一头的Alpha也恰好拿下了帽子饶有兴趣地把布鲁斯从头到脚瞧了个遍：  
“这是哪儿来的漂亮宝贝。”醉汉挠了挠下巴，又傻愣愣地笑了两声，“我没在这儿见过你。”  
而布鲁斯只是无声地打量了一遍这个Alpha的体格，他的信息素在酒精的作用下没有过多的攻击性，所以布鲁斯也不准备在斯莫威尔惹出不必要的麻烦。他牵住小布鲁斯的手，在小布鲁斯的表情变得更为不安之前径直从醉汉面前走开了。  
“嘿，不交个朋友吗？”  
但那个Alpha却锲而不舍地追了上来，不仅如此，他还一把扯住了布鲁斯的手臂，在带着小布鲁斯的情况下，布鲁斯罕见地被他拉了个趔趄，没等自己站稳，布鲁斯就直接反手扭住了醉汉的胳膊，他反扣住对方的半边身体，在他哇哇乱叫之时，布鲁斯压低声音朝他凑近了一些：  
“别再追上来，否则我……”  
“别碰我的PAPA！”  
但小布鲁斯充满愤怒的喊叫没让他的警告成形，布鲁斯正想低头安抚孩子两句，却没想到对上了一双眼眶泛红的眼睛。作为为数不多和氪星人有着“亲密”关系的人，他知道那意味着什么。控制着醉汉的手刚有松懈，突然冒出来的克拉克比他更快一步把小布鲁斯掩到了自己身后。  
“这位先生。”整张脸都绷紧了的克拉克一把揪过了还在叫嚷的Alpha、让他离开了会对布鲁斯有所威胁的范围，实际上，只差那么一点点，他就能直接把对方凭空举起了，“请马上从我的眼前消失。”   
一扫以前终日展现的和气，克拉克捏紧了另一只手的拳头、说话的气息在醉汉大叫的“放开我”中愈发往下沉：“否则我不确定您会为您的所作所为付出什么代价。”  
“克拉克，注意这是哪里。”  
布鲁斯跨过两步走到了克拉克身边，他瞥着克拉克冷峻起来的脸，试探性地拍了拍他的手臂。克拉克却连眼神都没挪开，他只是拧着眉毛对醉汉做着最后警告，而被震慑得稍捡回了些许理智的Alpha这才把无用的威胁变作了连声的求饶，他从克拉克放开的手中跌到地上后几乎是分秒不差地连滚带爬往后退开。  
“疯子……我遇到了疯子……”  
醉汉在地上留下一串狼狈的窜逃痕迹后迅速跑离了他们的视野，克拉克的胸膛这才不再为了威吓而特意挺着，直到兴许会影响到布鲁斯的信息素彻底消失，克拉克绷直的肩线才跟着落下来。他知道布鲁斯满含探究的视线由始至终都在自己身上，这让他思忖着是不是该先发制人对布鲁斯说“不用客气”才能避免尴尬，只是他的考虑还没得出个完美的结果，一直被他护在身后的小布鲁斯拉住了他的衣角：  
“就这么放过他了吗？”  
克拉克和布鲁斯同时回头往下看，小布鲁斯的表情并未从不快中恢复过来，他皱着一张脸，所有对克拉克的不满呼之欲出。  
“他只是一个醉汉。”  
在克拉克有所反应前，布鲁斯先蹲了下来，他掰着小布鲁斯的肩让他看着自己，想要说明这种状况对他来说无关痛痒。但小布鲁斯第一次反抗性地从布鲁斯手中扭脱开来并重新朝着克拉克质问道：  
“你为什么不烧掉他的脑叶然后把他关起来？”他声音响亮、一字一句地强调：“他侮辱了PAPA！”  
“我不能……”  
虽然想要立刻纠正小布鲁斯的想法，但愕然之中的克拉克还是选择先用温和的方式向小布鲁斯解释，然而小布鲁斯只是又一次甩开了布鲁斯触碰他的手、并且更大声地喊了起来：  
“你应该好好惩治这些无赖！”小布鲁斯看着克拉克写满迟疑和迷惑的脸，积攒的失望再也没法隐藏，他的父亲原本不必亲自面对这种混蛋无赖，更加不需要在半夜离开他去做些无人知晓的好事，他知道眼前的克拉克•肯特还没成为正义领主，但即使如此，他也没法再压抑积攒许久的失望了：  
“你也不该让任何人离父亲那么近！就像你禁止所有纷争一样！你得让他们都服从你、尊重你！这才是正义领主该做的事。”  
“但我不是……”  
克拉克一并蹲了下来，他慌忙地去擦小布鲁斯在叫喊中默然流下的泪，但小布鲁斯闪躲地直往后退、直到布鲁斯一把将他揽了回来：  
“小布鲁斯。”布鲁斯让还在哭泣的小布鲁斯直视自己，口气里却也充满严厉，“小布鲁斯，听着，你父亲的做法……”  
“任何人都不可以用这种方式对待另一个有生命的人。”狠不下心的克拉克却只是动作轻柔地拉住小布鲁斯的手，试图用更委婉的方式让他摆脱难过，“即使他是所谓的正义领主。”  
“你才不是我的父亲！”  
但闻言的小布鲁斯只是甩开克拉克的手回身重重推了一把克拉克，在同时愣住不知作何反应的布鲁斯和克拉克反应过来之前，他朝着木屋的方向跑去，把两个人抛在了原地。


	10. Chapter 10

第十章

“我现在总算能想通为什么你宁愿冒着这么多未知风险也要把那小家伙送回来了。”  
克拉克一口气说完，他端详着布鲁斯纹丝不动的后脑勺，一边为布鲁斯的颈椎感到担心、一边又为这个男人竟然真的可以盯着一段视频五分钟都一动不动感到神奇。不过只是几秒的走神后，他就又把思考的重心转回了小布鲁斯身上，而只要一想到小布鲁斯，他就忍不住想要在分外沉默的空间里再添上重重的一声叹息：  
“我到底是该去道歉呢，还是该好好地纠正他的想法呢？可他现在连我的脸都不想见到，这可怎么办。”  
“别再叹气了。”在这声由布鲁斯粗略计算的第三十一声叹气结束后，被身后那个颓丧的大个子搅得再也无心做事的布鲁斯翻着白眼回头看向了他，“再听下去我会以为天马上要塌了。”  
这种鲜少听到的、布鲁斯风格的严肃玩笑让克拉克也正视起了布鲁斯，眼下布鲁斯难得对他显出的不耐烦神色意味着自己严重地打扰到了他，更深层的话，克拉克大概可以理解为白天在斯莫威尔发生的事对布鲁斯几乎没有产生影响。基于这份平静的印衬，克拉克觉得自己正在过分地小题大做。天会因为小布鲁斯对他的厌恶塌下来吗？布鲁斯会因此更在意自己一些吗？会吗？会吗？  
当然不会。  
想到这儿，克拉克又不由自主地叹了一口气。  
“克拉克，拜托——”  
布鲁斯这下终于忍不住了，他把手里的东西全数丢开后“唰”地转身完全面对着克拉克叉住了腰，两根眉毛明明白白地在眉心处堆出了一个不满的交汇点：  
“唉声叹气不能解决任何问题！”  
“抱歉，我忍不住……”  
克拉克先是怔了怔，他习惯性地道歉，等发现布鲁斯其实正在把他真实的烦躁情绪抛向自己，克拉克又不自觉咧着嘴笑了。布鲁斯对他表情上的转变很是莫名，不过考虑到语气态度都不够端正的人是自己，布鲁斯还是垂下了手，兴许是受克拉克的感染，在表达歉意之前，他也先小声叹了口气：  
“我不该对你发脾气。”他拉过椅子坐下，最后一点想要认真做事的心思都没了，“我承认我也不知道该怎么办。”  
在超人面前承认蝙蝠侠也有做不到的——比如对教育孩子这事毫无头绪不是那么容易的事，但既然超人对自己的束手无策全无掩饰，布鲁斯也就没什么心理负担地加入了他的阵营。无关身份，无关属性，他们现在就是两个彻彻底底的、对教育失败的孩子束手无策的愚蠢家长，而最让他们头疼的，则是“教育失败”这样的结果并不是“他们”造成的。不完全是。  
克拉克收了收脸上不合时宜的笑意，也跟着坐到了布鲁斯的身边，在这种情况下判断的话，他认为两个人一起茫然无措总比他一个人唉声叹气要强一些。  
“我……其实我还挺喜欢你适当地对我发点脾气的。”克拉克看着布鲁斯不明所以转向他的脸，诚实地说道，“那让我感觉你对我没那么有距离感。”  
布鲁斯明白克拉克话中的意思。同他人保持距离感是他对待任何人都无差别的习惯，那不仅是为了身份的保密或是什么，对他来说，更重要的是保护对方的安全、保证对方不会被自己的秘密波及。即使和超人的关系再特殊，布鲁斯也没想过要刻意地要缩短这份距离。但是从什么时候开始，他们两个已经亲近到布鲁斯会不自觉冲他发脾气了？  
“我想我现在也完全明白自己为什么要将这个孩子送回来了。”布鲁斯把那些因克拉克的话而引发的无关杂念摒弃，将话题带回了正轨，“出现了重大偏差的看来并不只是那个被正义领主管制的世界。”  
“是啊，”克拉克倒也没有因此觉得失落，因为在话语上逃避了的布鲁斯却在说话时把身体倾向了他，“你看吧，我就说小布鲁斯很不喜欢我。”  
布鲁斯回想着小布鲁斯一言不发地被他们带回蝙蝠洞后的表现，他躲在卧室里，除了阿尔弗雷德之外不愿和他们有更多交流，布鲁斯知道他在生气、也知道他在为什么生气，但他并不想用简单的道歉去哄弄小布鲁斯。他和克拉克谁都没必要为早上的事道歉，严格地说，该道歉的是小布鲁斯说的那些话、还有那早就根深蒂固的想法。更让布鲁斯苦恼的，是自己没有办法让小布鲁斯为这些明明错误的观点道歉。  
“他受正义领主的影响太深了。”朝克拉克的方向斜着身体的布鲁斯又把眼睛朝克拉克身上瞥，他试图想象克拉克穿上那身“配色时髦”的制服、背着手飘在宇宙之中控制着地球的样子，但这个克拉克露出的一小排白得发亮的牙齿和看着他满是温和笑意的眼睛让这事也变得极其困难，他认识的超人不可能、也不应该变成那样：  
“这不是一朝一夕能改变的事。就算他喜欢现在这个世界，也并不会让他觉得未来那个世界有什么不对，他习惯了未来的一切，在耳濡目染之下，他对他的父亲不存在任何质疑。”  
“所以他对我充满了质疑。”克拉克想叹气，想起布鲁斯正在离他极近的地方，他又用咳嗽掩过了，“烧掉脑叶……我的天啊，我为什么要那么做？就算我真的那么做了，你怎么会允许我这么做？”  
他抓着头发表达着不解，等他嘟囔完“未来的一切都乱套了”，布鲁斯才意识到看着克拉克自我困扰的一分钟里，自己的嘴角一直保持在一种尚算愉快的微妙弧度。  
“乐观看待的话，现在你知道了未来的你是什么样，并且绝对不会让自己变成这样，”布鲁斯敛了敛神情，重新坐正了，“那么那个无法被我们接受的未来理应已经消失、或是正在消失中了。”  
“大多数时候我喜欢乐观，”克拉克没注意到布鲁斯的小动作，他只是折磨着自己的头发，跟着布鲁斯的话又颓丧起来，“但一想到这可能会导致小布鲁斯也跟着消失，我就没法乐观了，等等——”  
两个人像被提醒了什么事，他们对视一眼，同时站起身朝小布鲁斯正待着的地方跑去。跑动的声音虽然弄出了些声响，不过低落的男孩还是蜷在被子里独自睡着，等克拉克和布鲁斯一前一后地目睹到小布鲁斯仍在这儿，克拉克才长长地舒了口气：  
“呼——”联想到这意味着布鲁斯还没决定别生下小布鲁斯，克拉克觉得自己因为小布鲁斯而被搅得乱七八糟的脑袋都没那么胀了：  
“我现在可以稍微乐观那么一点了。”  
而闻言的布鲁斯只是无声地睨了克拉克一眼。

眼见着被子下拱起的那一块又动了动，阿尔弗雷德使力拽了下被子，但小布鲁斯掖住被角的力气出奇得大（事实上阿尔弗雷德早就发现小布鲁斯的力量因为基因问题远胜同龄人了），阿尔弗雷德没有法子，和小布鲁斯又这么对峙了几个来回后，他只得改变策略、转而慢慢在床沿坐了下来：  
“小少爷，”他把手搭上拱起的最高部位，无奈的口气被故意放大了数倍，“难道连您也要为难我这个老人家吗？”  
这话显然起了作用，被子下姿势不明的小孩儿跟着这话朝上又挪动了几寸，阿尔弗雷德静等了片刻、却仍然没能等到小家伙把脑袋露出来。  
“我不舍得让您一个人饿肚子，所以只好陪着您一起了，”明知小布鲁斯未必看得见自己的动作，阿尔弗雷德还是装腔作势地按住了自己的肚子，“您想让我一整天都不吃东西吗？”  
拱起的那一块有半分钟都没再动作，阿尔弗雷德不怎么担心地看着那儿，小布鲁斯这回果然没让他等太久，在他准备再说点什么好让小布鲁斯完全卸下抵抗时，小布鲁斯自己主动掀开了被子的一角。  
“您一直没吃东西吗？”他先是谨慎地扫视了一圈，确定布鲁斯和克拉克都不在这儿后，他带着内疚怯生生地爬到了阿尔弗雷德身边。  
“是啊，您不肯吃的话，我怎么会有心情吃呢。”阿尔弗雷德把脸被闷红了的小布鲁斯抱到腿上，替他理顺了乱糟糟的头发，“所以，我们现在一起去吃晚餐怎么样？”  
“……PAPA也会和我们一起吗？”小布鲁斯转了下眼珠，不太情愿地往阿尔弗雷德怀里缩，“我们可以就在这儿吃吗？”  
阿尔弗雷德很想跟他说不行，逃避不能解决任何问题这个道理很多年前他就教导过布鲁斯。但说不上是不是因为愈发年老的原因，面对和年轻时的布鲁斯某些特质简直一脉相承的小布鲁斯，阿尔弗雷德根本狠不下这个心。他拍拍小布鲁斯的背、正想跟他说当然可以，突然出现的布鲁斯却阻绝了他的意图：  
“出来吃晚餐。”不知何时闪到他身后的布鲁斯严厉地说道——不用回头去看布鲁斯的表情，阿尔弗雷德就能从他的语气中分辨出他的态度了，被吓了一跳的小布鲁斯赶紧把头埋了下去，而阿尔弗雷德连回头提醒一下布鲁斯语气问题的时间都没有：  
“如果现在不跟着阿尔弗雷德出来，之后你将无法再在这里吃到任何食物。这番话我不会对你说第二遍。”  
“……我不吃了。”  
勉强把一记哽咽吞了回去的小布鲁斯闷闷地轻声回道，他抱住阿尔弗雷德的腰，怎么也不愿抬头去看一看就站在阿尔弗雷德身后的人。布鲁斯也没让这种无意义的僵持持续太久，他转而绕去了阿尔弗雷德面前，在打量了几秒后，他特地忽略了阿尔弗雷德带着警告的眼神直接把小布鲁斯强硬地从阿尔弗雷德身上抱了下来。  
“那你就饿着吧。”没给小布鲁斯扑腾的机会，他把小布鲁斯放回了床上后就即刻收回了手将说话的对象转成了阿尔弗雷德，“还是你要继续纵容他的胡闹？”  
才停止哭泣没多久的小布鲁斯因为布鲁斯反常的严肃眼圈瞬间又泛起了红。对这指责很是不满的阿尔弗雷德看着小布鲁斯委屈的模样，怎么也没法赞同布鲁斯这会儿的处理方式：  
“少爷——”他看着布鲁斯的同时往小布鲁斯待着的方向又坐近了些，想要借此给小孩带去些许安慰，“您不觉得您对这个孩子太过苛刻了吗？”  
“不。”布鲁斯果决地回答道，在他闯入这个卧室之前，他就已经做好了决定。今天发生的事绝不可以用敷衍的方式轻易收场，他相信未来的他希望的正是自己能够做出这样的决策。他俯视着贴在阿尔弗雷德身边偷瞟他的小布鲁斯，神情是小布鲁斯前所未见的冷酷：  
“如果是他崇拜的那位‘父亲’教导他用冷战和威胁的方式解决问题，那我就必须告诉他这是错的。”   
就像他先前同阿尔弗雷德说的那样，他当然不指望仅仅用几天的时间来纠正小布鲁斯关于对与错的判断，那些是非观价值观并非一日养成，但如果小布鲁斯从一开始就抗拒他们的所能给予的、全新的教育，那布鲁斯也只得采用更极端的方式来逼迫小布鲁斯配合。他特意没去看小布鲁斯，在明显的抽鼻子声响起后，布鲁斯才多分了些视线到仰头看着他的孩子脸上：  
“PA……”  
“如果你还要这么任性，那我也没办法再做你的PAPA了。”布鲁斯知道小布鲁斯想从自己这儿得到安慰和包容，尽管小布鲁斯咬着嘴唇努力不让眼泪掉下来的样子可怜至极，可这并不能动摇布鲁斯的决心，只要一回想起小布鲁斯在农场对待克拉克的态度，布鲁斯就不得不坚持到底：“怎么样，你还打算继续饿着吗？”  
咬住下唇的牙齿用了用力，小布鲁斯吸吸鼻子，把又想要流出的眼泪再次憋了回去。这是他有记忆以来他的PAPA第一次这么冷漠地对待他，之前还抱有侥幸、认定PAPA绝不舍得这么对自己的他如今弄明白了：就算他再怎么消极抵触也不会得到这个PAPA的谅解和包容。这真的是个不一样的世界，在他面前的布鲁斯•韦恩也不是他真正意义上的PAPA，然而这个他一直无法接受的事实压根抵消不了他想要依赖和亲近布鲁斯的欲望，即使变换了时空，这也是始终维系着他们的本能。  
“我准备了您爱吃的通心粉。”站起身的阿尔弗雷德把明显松动了不少的小布鲁斯又抱到身前，他把小布鲁斯往上掂了掂，更轻柔地询问道：“先和我们一起去吃晚餐，好不好？”  
倚着阿尔弗雷德却忙不迭偷看着布鲁斯的小家伙这回总算红着眼睛点了点头。


	11. Chapter 11

第十一章

布鲁斯一言不发地看向对面埋着头、无比认真地往嘴里塞通心粉的小布鲁斯，正拿叉子快速扒着食物的小家伙看起来似乎饿极了，第二盆通心粉很快被吃得干干净净。阿尔弗雷德在旁轻声地询问他还要不要，小布鲁斯偷偷瞟了眼对面肃然到有些可怕的布鲁斯后，默默地抹着嘴巴摇了摇头。  
“那就再吃点布丁吧。”布鲁斯比起之前已经平缓了不少的声音及时地插入，他仍旧端着五官没做出太多表情、抬起的手却主动把甜品往小布鲁斯面前推了过去。配合他的神情来看，这让他说的话也随之变得像是一种强制性的命令，“毕竟你从早上到现在都还没吃过东西。”  
小布鲁斯搭在桌面上的手在布鲁斯这种矛盾的状态下只得犹豫地伸了又缩，他现在是真的摸不透PAPA的情绪了，这让他不敢顺从、又不敢不顺从，场面这么尴尬了一会儿后，看不下去的阿尔弗雷德剜了布鲁斯一眼，接着做主替小布鲁斯把甜品拉了过来：  
“再吃些吧，”阿尔弗雷德把勺子递到小布鲁斯手里，“不够的话，我还可以再替您做。”  
眨巴着眼睛的小布鲁斯于是听话地抿了抿嘴，开动之前，他仍旧习惯性地望了布鲁斯一眼。他确实从没见过自己的PAPA如此低气压又如此强势的样子，在自己闷闷生气的大半天里，他也为自己早上的放肆检讨过。可他也弄不清楚是否因为这个超人与他尊敬的父亲有着完全不同的性格、才导致自己今早说了那么些过分的话。他不想、也不知该不该为此道歉，道歉又该怎么道歉？这所有问题都让从没和父亲道过歉、也没惹PAPA生过气的他犯了难。更何况，他起初以为他的PAPA会一如既往地理解他、包容他，所以当他意识到这一次态度强硬的布鲁斯不会对自己做出任何让步之后，他着实地手足无措了起来。  
他们在延续的沉默中用完了晚餐，那之后小布鲁斯早早地央求阿尔弗雷德带他洗了澡便重新躲回了床上——倒不是想继续对着布鲁斯用冷战的方式为所欲为地任性，这会儿的小布鲁斯只是除了这样乖乖睡觉外不知还能再做些什么。然而今天的布鲁斯并未像往日那样总在深夜才躺到睡熟了的他身边，阿尔弗雷德才刚刚替他关上灯离开没几分钟，重新拧开了灯的布鲁斯就出现在了才躺下的小布鲁斯身边。  
“……PA？”小布鲁斯把被角拉到眼睛下的位置、朝着布鲁斯胆怯地喊了声，他边挪动着给布鲁斯让出位置、边疑惑地瞅向表情比起晚餐时柔和了不少的PAPA。  
“很困吗？不急着睡的话，PAPA想跟你聊聊。”  
明显换了种态度的布鲁斯征询式地问道，他拉过枕头靠好，又示意着正观察自己的小布鲁斯可以放心地躺到自己身边来。他耐心地等着权衡过后照做了的小布鲁斯挨上了他的身侧，当小布鲁斯又用那双和克拉克一模一样的眼睛望向他，他才终于伸出手臂揽住了并非出于他本意却仍旧被他晾了一整天的孩子：  
“我们聊聊你的父亲，好吗？”  
小布鲁斯在听到“父亲”时扁了扁嘴，他猜想布鲁斯要教训他了，可只要能不再听到PAPA让他心里不是滋味的冷言冷语，教训也没什么。  
“我早该跟你聊聊你的父亲是什么样的人，但我没有，这是我的错，首先我为此道歉。”在听到小布鲁斯轻应了“好”之后，布鲁斯把梳理了好久的话一股脑说了出来，他撇头去看认真听着他说话的小布鲁斯，语气也在温和的注视中变得分外诚恳，“如果你希望听到我或者你的父亲向你道歉的话，这就是我唯一能向你认错的地方，明白吗？”  
小布鲁斯先是习惯性乖巧地点了点头，等理解了布鲁斯话中的意思后，他又憋着气小幅度地摇了摇头。在他的认知里，不管他有多为自己的行为懊悔、也不管他有多惶恐会由此带来的责罚，但这个超人必须要为早上没能好好保护他的PAPA负责。他可以劝慰自己别去在意这个超人让他无法接受的种种，然而在坚持原则上，他曾听别人说过无数次的、自己这一点像极了他的PAPA也绝对不是什么空话。  
“不明白也没关系，我不是要立刻颠覆你对这两个超人抱有的不同的看法。”布鲁斯默默轻轻拍着小布鲁斯的背，神情和语调都不再带着严苛的责备。对布鲁斯来说，小布鲁斯的出现给他带来了太多“生平的第一次”——比如试着用不那么枯燥的说教去教导一个孩子，而因为他此前从未想过自己的人生中有孕育一个孩子的可能，他便也从没考虑过这件事原来会如此复杂艰难。  
“现在，我只是想和你说说这个世界的超人是个怎样的人，你想听吗？”  
“比如……”  
布鲁斯的语调变得悠长，而太多不常被他用来回忆的画面也在沉静下来的气氛中缓缓出现，在接着说下去之前，布鲁斯自己也怔了怔……  
他和克拉克已经一起经历过这么多了吗？  
一旁的小布鲁斯在这略显漫长的停顿之中带着焦急扯了扯布鲁斯的衣摆，布鲁斯回过神，又往小布鲁斯身边贴近了些：  
“比如听听我和这个超人是怎么认识的？”

实际上，布鲁斯在这场对话之前独自演练了许多次，为了避免小布鲁斯下意识的拒绝，最后他决定在末尾加上诱导性的试探，这在正渴求着和他沟通的小布鲁斯身上奏效了。他又往上倚了倚，重重地上下动了动脑袋。布鲁斯凑着小布鲁斯的动作也往下挪了挪位置，而后，他对小布鲁斯露出了今天第一抹笑容。  
“有一年，我遭遇了一场几乎无法生还的危机，”不擅长同他人讲述过往经历的布鲁斯在自己的孩子面前、同样选择了轻描淡写地带过那一段哥谭的灰暗岁月。有太多的细节是不必让他人了解的，即使是阿尔弗雷德，他也没完整告知过那些细枝末节。他相信就算是未来的他，也没对自己的孩子提起过，否则，小布鲁斯的表情不会在听到这样的描述时变得既凝重又好奇：  
“在我泡进冰冷江水失去意识的那刻，是你的父亲——那个你不认可的超人将濒临死亡边缘的我打捞了起来。”布鲁斯讲述着，也回忆着，“而在那之前我们没有任何交集。”  
小布鲁斯茫然地歪了歪脑袋。  
“你知道没有任何交集的意思吗？”布鲁斯被小布鲁斯诚实的反应逗笑了，他刮了刮小布鲁斯的鼻子，“那意思是，我对当时的超人来说只是个无足轻重的陌生人，他完全可以不用救我，即使救起了我，他也没有继续对我负责的必要。”  
在小布鲁斯的记忆中，他也曾分别问过PAPA和父亲两个人之间的往事，但他们回以小布鲁斯的都只是“等你大一点了再告诉你”，可直到他十岁了，他都没等来他想听的故事。  
“然而在超人救出我后，他还冒着会暴露身份的风险选择继续救治我——我是说，面对一个他不负有任何道义上责任的陌生人，他却向我坦白了一切。”  
布鲁斯回想起那时满含着疑心和顾虑的自己，而把连同自己的人类身份在内的所有信息都交代给他的超人为的却只不过是能让布鲁斯留下来安心养伤。布鲁斯起初无法相信这个超能力者的无私帮助仅仅是出于“我很敬佩您为哥谭所做的一切”这样毫无说服力的理由，等他发现自己无论如何也没法对超人真挚的请求说“不”的时候才明白过来，这个氪星人给予他的友善，的确没有任何值得质疑的地方。  
“在很长一段时间里，都是你不认可的这个父亲在我的身边给予我帮助，而他甚至没想要得到任何回报。”布鲁斯当然理解不求回报的这份心境，但在克拉克面对自己的慷慨面前，布鲁斯还是理所当然地堂皇了，他不想欠任何人的恩情，哪怕这个人是对待所有人类都一视同仁的超人：  
“当我再三提出我绝不会白白接受帮助时，他却说，如果非要回报他什么的话，他希望我可以回到哥谭。”布鲁斯回忆起克拉克那时耿直到显得有些莽撞的姿态，还是不免觉得好笑，在当时的他面前无端提起有关哥谭或蝙蝠侠的话题无异于一种冒犯。  
然而克拉克•肯特还是那么做了。  
“因为他说，他了解我，他明白守护这座城市是我唯一放不下的事，”布鲁斯低头去看被他的讲述吸引住的小布鲁斯，开始怀疑自己和克拉克之间共有的回忆是否太过深刻，否则，克拉克那时所有的忐忑、迟疑和鲁莽为何仍能在他脑海中生动重演：  
“他还说，他希望以后的我不会再是孤军奋战。”  
“……父亲……”  
听得入神的小布鲁斯恍恍惚惚这么喊了一声，等他反应过来，又为这改不了口的称呼感到懊恼。他抬头迎上布鲁斯隐约含着期待的眼神，他最终还是把刚刚几乎要从嘴边蹦出来的话讲完了：  
“父亲对您很好……”  
“当然。”在小布鲁斯单纯的感想里，布鲁斯第一次认证了这点——尽管在此之前，他从没对任何人、哪怕是对自己承认过，尽管，尽管他也从没有问过克拉克，为何从一开始就会以那么了解自己的模样对自己摆出一副近乎“保护者”的姿态：“我很少假设，但有一种假设的确是如果超人没在那个时候救起我，你还会不会存在。”  
布鲁斯捏了捏小布鲁斯鼓起的脸颊，希望他能认识到这其中的因果关系。就算在未来，这件事的走向也不会有任何变化，就算未来在某个分叉点有了天翻地覆的转变，他相信他和克拉克之间这份珍贵的过去也不会有任何改变。  
小布鲁斯跟着布鲁斯的话垂头思索了一小会儿，过后他抬起头，欲言又止地看向布鲁斯。布鲁斯更紧地揽了揽被他的话影响到的小布鲁斯，接着直接调整好了枕头、带着小布鲁斯一起躺平了：  
“也许现在的这个超人不是你认可的、理想中的那位父亲，他没做到你喜欢的一切，他的行为令你失望，但他毫无疑问是个强大、善良、温柔，以及……令人感到安心的人。”  
这一点谁也不能否认。连原本最该对外星人充满戒备的蝙蝠侠也不能。  
“今晚我想要和你聊的就是这些。”布鲁斯感受着放松下来的小布鲁斯抱住了他，声音变得更为柔和，“睡吧。”  
“PA……”似是被打动了的小布鲁斯认错般地哑着声音说：“我会向父亲道歉的。”  
“对他来说，这不是最重要的。”布鲁斯拿鼻尖碰了碰小布鲁斯的额头，他一面为小布鲁斯的懂事感到安慰，一面又不懂该如何向他解释他们想要的并不是他的道歉。他对克拉克的所有误解、还有他看待这个世界的方式、包括那所有扎根在他脑袋里的想法和观念并不是他的错，造成这些的罪魁祸首，理论上来说本是他们“自己”：  
“你的父亲并不在乎你愿不愿意道歉，他只是希望你能真心实意地接受他。”  
布鲁斯想起克拉克每次带着自嘲说的那一句句“小布鲁斯不喜欢我”、替怀中的男孩掖被角的动作也顿了顿：“不过我想，无论你如何看待他，他都是一样的爱你。”  
“嗯……”若有所思的小布鲁斯避开了布鲁斯投来的目光、埋着头蹭到布鲁斯胸前悠长地应了一声。


	12. Chapter 12

第十二章

布鲁斯憋着一口气，用修剪得无比平整的指甲抠了抠打理得干干净净的下巴。眼见一言不发的克拉克忍着笑意似有若无地又朝他瞅过来，他终于忍不住为自己一早起床开始就止不住的唉声叹气感到了些许后悔。但就算现如今两个人的角色滑稽地对调了，他也决不允许克拉克有机会对他说出“别再叹气了”这种会让他更加不快的话。  
“我昨晚会不会太过火了？”虽然这么想着，布鲁斯却依然只是懊恼地对并没有戳破他难堪的克拉克问道：  
“我是说晚餐之前对待小布鲁斯的态度。”  
布鲁斯比划着，全方位地试图让克拉克理解自己的苦恼、这在以前不会发生，可现在，他好像就是越来越没办法控制自己自然而然想和克拉克倾诉——也或者说是交流的欲望。  
“没有。”克拉克拍了拍自己的脸，像是可以以此硬生生驱赶走促狭的笑意，这对他来说可不容易，毕竟这个满面愁容又时不时会不自觉扁嘴的布鲁斯对他来说已经有点超出他想象范围的可爱了，“你做得很好啦。”  
“你这看起来不像是赞赏的表情。”  
布鲁斯狐疑地撇了撇眉毛，瞪过去的眼神像是非得逼问出一个消极的答案才会满意。  
“怎么说呢……”克拉克思忖了几秒，换上了不那么“轻浮”的语气再次说道：  
“你做到了我没办法做到的事，首先，你让小布鲁斯知道了不可以仗着大人的宠爱就无理取闹地任性；其次，你又在那之后顺利缓解了和他之间紧张而僵硬的关系，所以……所以你做得非常棒，我是说在做父亲这件事上，你比我成功得多。”  
说到结尾的时候，克拉克迅速换了一张脸孔，他将因不被小布鲁斯接受而产生的挫败感又摆了出来，而这果然转移了布鲁斯的注意力。  
“你知道那不是你的错。”布鲁斯没再纠结已经过去的那一夜，他抬抬胳膊，最终却还是没去拍克拉克的肩（不知为何他开始觉得那太老土也太客套了），“这一切都太复杂了。”  
这话他们说过了太多遍，对小布鲁斯，对阿尔弗雷德，对玛莎，对他们自己。布鲁斯从最开始就试图让这件事变得简单，只是到了现在，原本就处在这一切中心的他开始觉得就连他自己的想法和态度都不知不觉在往最复杂的那条路上走。因为他习惯一个人解决所有困境，可是现在正围绕着他的一切，都注定他越想要一个人处理、就越会牵扯进更多人。  
“但变成那个正义领主的依旧是‘我’。”克拉克继续着这个不至于让布鲁斯持续陷在自我困扰中的话题，“谁知道十年后我是不是仍然会……”  
“你不会。”  
克拉克明显因为布鲁斯斩钉截铁的接话愣了一愣。  
“为什么？”  
“因为我相信你不会。”布鲁斯说完后才意识到自己说得太过流畅了，他轻咳了一声，又重新绕回了对话的最开头，不得不说，他庆幸有关小布鲁斯的问题无论何时都能成为中和他和克拉克之间奇怪气氛的稀释剂，“我还是觉得我没有把控好度，我昨晚……不管是生气还是之后的讲述都太刻意了。”  
克拉克先是没说话，他眨着眼睛，笑眯眯地看了布鲁斯很久，等布鲁斯的眼眉里都露出了些不解的轻微怒意，克拉克才不那么“正经”地说：  
“蝙蝠侠以前可从来不会在我面前露出苦恼的样子。”  
“任何成年人都有为了教育问题苦恼的权利。”布鲁斯躲开了那双蓝色眼睛投来的直视，转头在桌子上扒拉起了可有可无的一些杂物，“你应该明白这种感觉。”  
“当然，毕竟我露出你这副表情的次数是你的一百倍还要多。”不同于以前的失落，克拉克这回倒是很满意布鲁斯习惯性的逃避，他按照布鲁斯的期望继续着围绕小布鲁斯的讨论，“你确定小布鲁斯能接受我们接下来的安排？我是说……和我单独相处一整天。”  
“我确定。”  
“所以你和他聊了什么才让你这么笃定？”  
“那不值得你感兴趣。”  
布鲁斯回答得干脆而生硬，克拉克的眉毛却因此高高挑了起来：  
“怎么会？”他无辜地说道，“至少能让我有所借鉴，让我看看到底什么话题才带有这种让孩子消除偏见的神奇魔力。”  
“……就只是一些你的英雄事迹而已。”布鲁斯抿抿嘴，不愿在这个问题上再多说一个字，他戴上口罩，在躲开克拉克视线的同时，他转到后面推着克拉克的背让他面向小布鲁斯正睡着的卧室：  
“总之接下来就看你的了。”

小布鲁斯睁开眼的时候敏锐地察觉到了布鲁斯并不在他的附近——不止是不在他的身边这么简单，他摒住呼吸下了床、尽可能细致地探查着蝙蝠洞内的动静，但事实告诉他，前一晚还抱着他一起入睡的PAPA和每天都会为他准备丰盛早餐的管家都不在这儿。小布鲁斯扶住墙，看着空无一人的操控室，鼻腔又泛起了酸。  
PAPA一定是又一次不要我了，他想。尽管他早就因为布鲁斯的态度隐约有了这样的预感，可真的来临时，他发现自己还是难以抑制伤心。小布鲁斯抬抬手，正想把就这么不知不觉流出来的、不争气的眼泪擦掉，另一个他虽然现在不愿承认、但其实也总能让他感到安心的声音在背后倏地响起：  
“昨晚睡得好吗？”  
小布鲁斯的膝盖软了软后猛地回头，完全不知何时潜入蝙蝠洞的克拉克•肯特站在他身后笑着对他招呼道，“饿了吗？要不要和我去大都会吃早餐？”  
“PAPA在哪儿？”眼见是超人——还有那身一如既往不怎么顺眼的制服，小布鲁斯用力擦了擦眼睛，泪水虽然被暂时抹去了，浓重的鼻音却仍然透露着微颤的哭腔。克拉克看着小布鲁斯倔强又别扭的样子，还是忍不住为这个孩子身上和布鲁斯一模一样的那些特质微微笑了开来。  
“你的PAPA今天会很忙，潘尼沃斯先生也是。”克拉克缓步走近小布鲁斯，所幸小布鲁斯并没有躲，克拉克在小布鲁斯犹疑又错杂的注视中蹲了下来，两只手扶住了他的肩，“所以由我负责你今天一整天的吃穿住行。”  
小布鲁斯的眼神闪了闪，却并没有立刻挣开。老实讲，克拉克原本以为情况会更糟的，他当然知道自己没有做错什么，不过面对这个在短时间内被迫经历了太多离奇事件的孩子，他还是免不了诚惶诚恐。更何况，他始终认为，这个孩子不喜欢现在的自己并不是他的错。  
相比起来，他倒是更愿意怪到未来的那个自己头上。  
“这是您和PAPA说好的。”小布鲁斯垂了垂头，略带沮丧地说出了这个结论。如果在以前，他的父亲要是能和他单独相处一天、他一定会高兴得忘乎所以，可在自己刚无理取闹般伤害了“父亲”以后设计让他和对方独处，他实在有点不知所措。这个陌生的世界让他无法应对的事实在太多太多了，就好像PAPA交代给他那些嘱咐的同时、就把这些难以处理的棘手状况也一并塞给了他。  
“你可太像你的PAPA了。”克拉克想起布鲁斯，嘴角的笑意更为浓烈，“不过我一点也不意外我和布鲁斯会生出你这么个机灵的小鬼。”  
克拉克说完刮了下小布鲁斯的鼻头，后者只是微微低下了头，没接话也没吭声。  
“走吧，先去吃早餐，你还没好好在大都会待过呢。”克拉克并没特别理会小布鲁斯的反应，他微屈身体，直接将小布鲁斯抱了起来。

克拉克伸手捻掉了小布鲁斯嘴角的面包碎屑，见小布鲁斯并没有躲开他的手而是只顾着又张大嘴尽可能啃了一口汉堡，克拉克的笑声也爽朗了不少——在他原本的想象中，他以为他们今天的相处会更干涩也更尴尬一些的：  
“喜欢的话还有很多。”克拉克指指自己面前并未动的两个、又指指服务台，“你以前就很喜欢汉堡吗？”  
小布鲁斯潦草地咽下了一小部分嘴里的食物，他拍着胸口，仍然鼓鼓囊囊的腮帮这才跟着艰难地动了动：  
“我以前……”他边说、边迫不及待地又想再去啃下一口汉堡，“没有……吃过……”  
“不着急，慢慢吃。”  
在小布鲁斯极有可能把自己噎着以前，克拉克阻止了他，他把可乐塞到了小布鲁斯手中，试图让他转移些注意力。他原本以为小布鲁斯的饮食习惯会像布鲁斯一样秉持“健康”理念而拒绝快餐，但根据最近的观察，他认为小布鲁斯的口味果然还是更像自己。  
“那么好吃吗？”克拉克自己也顾不上吃了，他往前倾过身体，笑眯眯地看着改成小口但依旧快速啃食汉堡的小布鲁斯。  
有答必应的小家伙鼓着嘴用力地点了点头，不仅如此，他完整咽下了嘴里的食物后抬起头，对着克拉克认真地眨了眨略显委屈的眼睛：  
“虽然我一直对这些食物很好奇……”小布鲁斯稍稍暂停了他的进食，他撇头看向热闹的快餐厅，那些花花绿绿的点餐单和油炸食品飘出的香味对他来说都曾经是万分神秘的存在，“但父亲以前不允许我吃这些……”  
更何况，他连来地球真正接触人类社会的机会都少之又少。  
克拉克瞪了瞪眼睛，微小的不可思议在他眼中闪过，“那PAPA呢？PAPA不会也不允许吧？”  
“PAPA说过等有机会的时候他会带我来试试。”小布鲁斯一字一句复述着布鲁斯给过的承诺，在他对地球感到向往却一次次被领主禁止时，布鲁斯安慰他的话是唯一能让他开心的保证。他怎么也没想过，有一天，这个承诺竟然会以这种意想不到的方式实现。  
“那……”预料到但凡提到“未来”就会让小布鲁斯低落，克拉克不怎么意外地看见小布鲁斯安静了下来，与此同时，他的提问也变得愈发小心翼翼，“你想为了吃这些好吃的东西留在这里吗？”  
小布鲁斯一时没说话，他垂下了头，在克拉克耐心的注视中，他放下了手中的汉堡轻轻说了句：  
“PAPA没办法送我回去，是吗？”  
尽管在克拉克之前没人问过他，但他是最早看到布鲁斯所有研究资料的人，以他所接受的学习和对瞭望塔那所有高科技的认知，他不会想不明白现在的这个PAPA迟迟未有动作到底代表着什么。  
这下，被问住的人变成了克拉克。有几秒他完全忘记了保持人类该有的呼吸频率，他就只是僵在小布鲁斯的对面，在他那双又隐隐泛红的眼睛面前感到愧疚与难过。  
“我知道我再也回不去了。”小布鲁斯非他本意地用手背按了按眼角，他才不要在超人面前哭，“我还知道你们其实很希望我消失……”  
“我们不希望你消失。”  
急促的椅子推拉声后，克拉克移到了小布鲁斯的身边，没管小布鲁斯扭头的动作有多直观地表达了他的抗拒，克拉克还是抱起了紧紧咬住下唇的小布鲁斯接着将他放到了自己的腿上，他轻轻抚着小布鲁斯的背，下巴也跟着这动作搁到了小家伙毛茸茸的脑袋顶上：  
“我们从来、也绝不会这么想。我们怎么会希望你消失呢？”克拉克拢了拢小布鲁斯，让这个拒绝不了他的小家伙不得不跟着这力道又依进他的胸膛，他听着那和他一样缓慢有力的心跳，轻缓的话语里全是他最真挚的温柔，“不管你有多讨厌我，多不想接受我，对我来说，你都是足以改变我一生的奇迹，你啊，根本没办法想象你对我有多重要。”  
被圈在克拉克怀里的小小躯体怔了怔，盛在眼眶里的眼泪在他都没发觉的时候悄悄地跑了出来。


	13. Chapter 13

第十三章

克拉克小心地抱着小布鲁斯，那个将头埋在他胸前的小家伙始终只是沉默地抽噎着而并未像普通的十岁孩子会做的那样放声大哭。这和布鲁斯太过相似的克制让克拉克更加疼惜。在人来人往的喧闹衬托下，小布鲁斯依赖着他的情景让他的心变得分外柔软。他将手掌贴到小布鲁斯背上，一下一下轻柔顺着小家伙的背，他没有任何一句多余的催促，他只是耐心地等着自己的孩子平复情绪止住哭泣后主动抬起脸来看向他：  
“我是不是……嗝……就快消失了？”也没去多想自己突然问这样的话会不会让克拉克觉得莫名，说话还断断续续打着嗝的小布鲁斯揪住克拉克的衣服无比认真地问：  
“所以您才不骂我也不责怪我对不对，您还……您还对我这么好……”  
小布鲁斯知道自己做错了事，不管是那天在农场、还是在此前不经意间流露出的厌恶，那些不礼貌和不尊重怎么可能获得父亲的原谅？所以现在这个超人仍对他这么好一定是出于这样的原因。一定是的。否则小布鲁斯怎么也想不明白，自己三番四次的无礼怎么可能得到这位“陌生父亲”的宽容和更多不计回报的爱？  
“当然不是。”克拉克本想摆出更正经更有说服力的表情来打消小布鲁斯这不切实际的念头，可看着那双无辜又通红的眼睛，克拉克又着实忍不住笑意了——大概每当父母面对纯真的孩子时，哭笑不得才是最常出现的状态。他替小布鲁斯擦擦眼角，轻哄着反问：  
“你怎么会那么想？”  
小布鲁斯嗅了嗅鼻子，又扁着嘴摇了摇头。也许是让他用流利的讲述表达他的内心太难了，克拉克便也没追着问，他抱着小布鲁斯往上提了提，又摸摸他的头问：  
“是不是你的PAPA和你说了什么？”  
“没有，PAPA没有。”小布鲁斯赶紧摆手否认，他挪动着自己，找了个更舒服的角度，属于克拉克的气味和存在让小布鲁斯感受到了空前的熟悉，他不自觉歪过了脑袋，让自己斜靠到了克拉克身前小声嘟囔道：  
“反正我就是知道。”  
克拉克低头看了看又抿起嘴的小布鲁斯，突地生出了一些自责。如果不是未来的他做了什么逼迫布鲁斯将孩子送回来……如果他能更好地处理和布鲁斯的关系以至于不必让小布鲁斯如此缺乏安全感……  
“你怪你的PAPA就这么把你送来这个世界吗？”  
就好像和小布鲁斯心灵相通一样，完全清楚小布鲁斯为何会那样说的克拉克没有逼问太多，他抱着小布鲁斯，在这方只属于他俩的小小空间里第一次聊起了这么敏感的话题。这段时间以来，他们都更关注于如何让小布鲁斯尽快适应、苦恼着该怎样告诉他关于他无法回去的事实，他们站在自己的立场做了这么多，却忽略了、或者说一直都疏忽到不敢直面这个孩子的真实感受。  
小布鲁斯几秒前才刚悠闲晃荡起来的腿停住了，他捏着自己的耳朵安静了好一会儿后，才用很低很低的声音回了一句：  
“……我不怪PAPA。”  
“真的？”  
“……嗯。”应出这声的同时，小布鲁斯重重地点了点头，“我不怪PAPA，我相信他有他的理由，我只是……只是……”  
就像他的PAPA无条件地爱护他、他的父亲不顾一切只为保护他一样，他也同样无条件地相信布鲁斯做出的一切决定都是出于对自己的爱。如果说成为超人和蝙蝠侠的孩子给他留下的、最大的影响是什么，那让他坚定相信爱是对等的一定是其中之一。  
“只是什么？”克拉克把小布鲁斯的手团进了自己的掌心，轻声细语地问，小布鲁斯迟疑了好一会儿后用力瞪了瞪眼睛，这才没让早已收住的眼泪又滑出来：  
“我只是很想他。”  
克拉克的胸膛泛起一股暖流，这个又柔软又细腻的孩子于他而言就是布鲁斯的翻版，他能从小布鲁斯身上窥见太多那些来自于布鲁斯的、令他着迷的品质。他甚至一度怀疑、他真的能在未来和布鲁斯创造出这样一个完美的奇迹吗？  
“所以说，我们怎么会希望你消失呢？”克拉克把又沉默下来的小布鲁斯转了个向后举到自己面前，他让小布鲁斯低头看着他，用自己那双和小布鲁斯一模一样的蓝色眼睛真诚地凝视着他：“你这么讨人喜欢，我们怎么舍得让你消失？”  
“那我也还是会消失的……”  
虽说小布鲁斯是怀着难过的心情轻声应着，但他还是拱着鼻子露出了一点笑容，到了这会儿，小布鲁斯早就忘了那些不满，他现在只想被这个确确实实截然不同的“父亲”抱得越久越好。他从前就很喜欢父亲有力而坚实的怀抱，可现在这个同样宽厚却更加温暖的胸膛，仿似比桌上的汉堡和薯条都更有吸引力。  
“就算我们想办法把你送回去，对我们来说也是‘小布鲁斯消失了’的，所以……的确，你的消失不管从何种角度上都无法避免。”克拉克把小布鲁斯从半空放回到自己的腿上，他拿过可乐塞到小布鲁斯手里，又往他嘴里递了一根蘸好番茄酱的薯条，“不过……说不准，你现在的‘消失’很有可能正是我们下一次见面的开始。”  
克拉克没想到让小布鲁斯接受再也没法“回到未来”这件事比想象中要轻松得多，其实，只要小布鲁斯愿意，他发现他完全可以和这个十岁的孩子平等而顺畅的沟通。  
“那是什么意思？”  
小布鲁斯把薯条咽下去，懵懵懂懂地晃起了克拉克的手，他把满脸的不明白和好奇都展现了出来，原本就不打算用什么迂回婉转的阐述来增加理解难度的克拉克神神秘秘地凑到了小布鲁斯耳边，用最简单的方式告诉小布鲁斯、只要他“回到”布鲁斯的肚子里、那么过不了多久，他就又可以和他们在一起了。  
“这么简单就可以吗？”小布鲁斯张大了嘴，像是重新学习了一门从未接触过的科技一样，在他自个儿的想法里，他以为只要时间到了，他就会悄无声息地从这个世界消失，没有谁记得他，也没有谁会想挽留他……  
“可是我没从PAPA的研究里瞧见这种说法……”  
“因为他也没预料到你会回到比他预计的更早的时间。”克拉克继续细心地喂小布鲁斯吃着薯条，他现在觉得，这个错误的传送时间反而阴差阳错地催生出了他想更早一些和布鲁斯结合的念头，如果不是小布鲁斯的从天而降，他会踌躇到什么时候？之后一年年发生的事是否依然会像那个未来世界一样无法挽回？不可否认的是，无论那个布鲁斯原本的计划是什么，此刻，未来的走向都已经开始彻底变得不同了。  
“那……您会想再见到我吗？”小布鲁斯想到了什么似的突然从克拉克身上跳了下来，他着急地咽下嘴里的食物，又用两手扯住了克拉克的衣服下摆，“PAPA呢？PAPA也会想再见到我吗？”  
“怎么会不想呢。”克拉克低下头，面对着小布鲁斯的迫切又问：“不过我还没有问过你……”  
他们不该只关注于自己的感受。就像他必须确认布鲁斯是否愿意在抛开这个必然结果的前提下接受他一样，他同样也希望小布鲁斯能够有自己的选择，因为他爱着他们，所以他才不能用“反正未来总是要发生的”这种看起来合情合理的理由来为难他们。  
“或许我该这样问，如果再给你一次机会，你还愿意成为我们的孩子吗？”  
克拉克把小布鲁斯的两只手都牵进了掌心，诚恳地等待着他的答案。只是小布鲁斯连想都没想就大声地“嗯”了出来：  
“我百分百愿意。”  
小布鲁斯咧着嘴喊完后蹦跳了一下，等克拉克明朗地笑开来时，他又尽可能地踮起脚尖、凑上去亲了亲正弯下腰想要抱他的、克拉克的脸颊。

吃完这顿漫长而温情的早餐后，克拉克带着小布鲁斯在大都会的街道上逛了一会儿。和带着小布鲁斯在空中俯瞰城市不同，这样牵着手、像一对普通的父子那样漫步于街头确实让小布鲁斯体会到了更多的融入感。到星球日报社附近时，克拉克更是详细地向小布鲁斯讲解了自己作为普通人的一天中最重要的工作是什么样的，那些关于记者的责任和义务、那些他想要实现的目标也许不是现在的小布鲁斯能够完全理解的，但看着小布鲁斯明明没有全部听懂却也渐渐闪起了崇拜的眼神，克拉克整个身体里都充满了名为幸福的成就感。等两个人一起牵着手回到蝙蝠洞时已近晚餐时间，扭头看到两个人亲昵样子的布鲁斯没表现出太多讶异，他稀松平常地接住扑到他怀里的小布鲁斯，用刻意压抑下来的愉悦声调淡淡问了句“今天玩得开心吗？”。毕竟，不管小布鲁斯清不清楚这一切都是有意为之，在他面前，布鲁斯还是不想露出一丁点破绽。  
“PAPA，PAPA！”小布鲁斯完全顾不上回答他的问题，他紧紧搂住布鲁斯的腿，雀跃地把小手放到了布鲁斯的肚子上，“父亲说，只要您的这里有了我，一切就会回到正轨了、我就算消失也可以再回来了，是这样吗？还是他在骗我？”  
布鲁斯先是怔了一怔，等发现正仰着头期待地看向他的小布鲁斯的的确确仍将手按在他的腹上时，他还是恶狠狠地剜了克拉克一眼。然而克拉克只是憋着笑摆出求饶的表情，用唇语说着“拜托拜托别让小布鲁斯又因为觉得我骗了他而讨厌我”。  
“他没有……”布鲁斯这下没办法了，他把小布鲁斯的手拉开，又面对着他蹲下来，“你父亲没有骗你，但是……”  
“那就是真的？”激动之中的小布鲁斯压根不想听布鲁斯说完，他蹦跳起来，就差在布鲁斯面前转起了圈，“太好了！那PAPA的肚子里要怎么样才可以再有一个我？”  
“首先当然是要让他们睡在同一张床上。”  
然而突然插入的一把女声让克拉克和小布鲁斯同时呆立在了原地。没来得及介绍蝙蝠洞有来客的布鲁斯用拳头捂着嘴轻咳了一声，只是这并没有阻止从后方缓缓走出的人想要说点什么的意图：  
“这就是你的孩子？”身着黑色紧身皮衣的女人就这么来到了小布鲁斯面前，没等小布鲁斯抗拒、也没等布鲁斯阻止，赛琳娜摘下手套，结结实实地捏住了小布鲁斯的脸俯身端详着他：  
“比我想象中还要可爱嘛。”  
“……别碰我！”  
受惊的小布鲁斯跺了下脚，接着迅速从赛琳娜手中挣脱开的他带着和克拉克一模一样的戒备神情、跑回自己父亲的身边和他站到了一起。


	14. Chapter 14

第十四章

小布鲁斯将眼神紧紧锁定在赛琳娜充满玩味表情的漂亮脸孔上，他尽可能伸长脖子仰着头、紧张地关注着赛琳娜的一举一动；牵着小布鲁斯的克拉克或许没表现得那么明显，但他眼神的方向和小布鲁斯出奇的一致，而站在一旁沉默不语的布鲁斯眼见着一大一小两人同时瞪圆的眼睛，忍俊不禁地翘了翘嘴角。  
“布鲁斯，不向他们介绍一下我？”赛琳娜兴致十足地退回到布鲁斯身边，她一面挽住布鲁斯的胳膊，一面不忘去观赏对面的父子逗趣的反应，“看起来他们对我很感兴趣呢。”  
“赛琳娜。”布鲁斯低低喊了一声希望以此让对方收敛，他往远离赛琳娜的一侧挪开了一步的同时、视线和又盯向他的克拉克相接了，这莫名让布鲁斯不自然地轻咳了一声，他刚想说什么，从最开始见到赛琳娜就没再说过话的克拉克却突然开口了：  
“赛琳娜女士，”像是为了不输气势，克拉克还特地用手捋了捋胸口的衣服，他跨前一步，正式而老派地朝赛琳娜伸出了手，“很高兴见到你。”  
“你看起来可不像你说的那么高兴。”赛琳娜丝毫没在意这个Alpha不自觉发出的压迫气息而是大方地轻轻握了握克拉克的手，说这话的时候，她还不忘故意撇头去看布鲁斯的反应，她实在想看看这个家伙还能保持冷漠到什么时候，“还有这个可爱的小家伙……”  
她又弯下腰想去捏小布鲁斯的脸颊，但这回，用力拨开那只手的小布鲁斯激动地反抗了起来：  
“不要碰我！”小布鲁斯鼓着脸，被克拉克又一把揽到身边的时候满脸都写着不情愿，他挺起胸俨然一副蝙蝠洞守卫者的姿态，而此刻的赛琳娜，就是他眼中的入侵到蝙蝠洞、入侵到他的父亲们之间的坏蛋：  
“你到底是谁！”  
“你的PAPA没告诉过你吗？”然而小朋友表现得越激烈，赛琳娜就越是笑得开怀——蝙蝠侠凭空有了一个儿子这种事对她来说太值得大作文章了，这实在让她好奇和布鲁斯分开的这些年里，这个男人都经历了什么。她撩了撩耳际的头发，故作神秘的语气突然暧昧万分，“我可是他生命中最重要的女人噢。”  
克拉克清楚感觉到自己的太阳穴因赛琳娜出其不意的表述猛地一跳，他当然从阿尔弗雷德的口中多多少少得知过布鲁斯“前女友们”的存在，但他没想到当这个称谓所对应的、活生生的人站在他面前时能给他带来如此大的威胁感。他看向布鲁斯，不知何故，布鲁斯却只是擦了擦鼻子把视线移开了。  
“你骗人！”比起还在克制情绪的克拉克，小布鲁斯就直接得多了，他边大喊着边从克拉克的臂膀间挣脱开来、转而跑去抱住了布鲁斯的腿委屈地喊道：“PAPA，她……”  
“赛琳娜，够了。”话题的中心直到这刻才终于出言制止，他把小布鲁斯抱了起来，习惯性地将他抱到胸前、身体也随之晃了晃——这些原本对他来说十足陌生的技巧、如今却已经相当娴熟了，他碰了碰小布鲁斯的额头，除了示意他安静下来之外什么都没说，那之后他掩起了眼神中的温柔、神色重回严肃对着赛琳娜说道：  
“今天到此为止吧，尽快去我安排的地方，有什么需要再联系我。”  
布鲁斯把这番话说得像极了一个通牒、一个不那么温和的命令，这多少让克拉克好受了些，然而赛琳娜对此却只是习以为常地撇了撇嘴，随即又挂上了甜美的笑容倚去了布鲁斯身边：  
“真的随时都可以吗？”赛琳娜浅笑着，目光却明明白白迎上了克拉克的，那其中的不友善太过明显，看起来，事情远不止像布鲁斯说的“我在未来会和那个叫克拉克•肯特的有一个儿子”那么简单——克拉克那些努力想隐藏的感情根本经不住推敲，而布鲁斯反常的不自然更是增加了赛琳娜的好奇心：  
“说起来，我可以带这小家伙出去玩吗？”  
在赛琳娜的手又要伸向小布鲁斯之前，布鲁斯比她更快地抱起了小布鲁斯并往后站开了一步：  
“赛琳娜。”他皱了皱额头，郑重地要求赛琳娜适可而止。赛琳娜于是挑起了一边的眉毛，没再把她的戏弄继续下去，她看得出来，布鲁斯对这个孩子发自内心的保护欲是认真的：  
“知道了知道了，”她拨了下头发后扣起了自己的外套，“几年不见，你可真是越来越没情趣了。”  
布鲁斯没回应赛琳娜这句暧昧的抱怨，他把小布鲁斯放到克拉克怀里而后监督似的将她送了出去，他有一种难以名状的慌张——在他意识到克拉克的眼神仍然紧紧黏着在他的身上时。他原本以为自己可以轻松地应付这种突发状况，但是在看到克拉克的眼睛于某几个瞬间黯淡下去时，他竟然非他本意地跟着忐忑了起来。这不应当发生的，不是吗？  
“PA，她到底是谁？”  
不过，在解开自己的疑惑前，他首先要面对的是小布鲁斯带着浓浓不满的质问。  
“……是我的一位老朋友。”他对着小布鲁斯解释，视线却和一直看着他的克拉克对上了，小布鲁斯努着嘴，对这种说法显然不那么满意，克拉克朝布鲁斯使了个眼色，布鲁斯抿了抿嘴，了然地把鼓着半张脸的小布鲁斯接回了自己怀里：  
“怎么样，今天今天玩得开心吗？”  
“开心。”对于布鲁斯明显想转移注意力的问题，小布鲁斯倒是很乐意上钩，他用手臂勾住布鲁斯的脖子，不安分地晃动着小小的身体以示自己到底有多激动，“父亲带我吃了好多好吃的东西！”  
“让我猜猜，汉堡和薯条？”  
“还有冰淇淋！”小布鲁斯光是回忆着那种甜蜜的滋味，漂亮的眼睛就又开始闪闪发亮，“不过我只吃了四个，父亲说我再吃下去会让他破产。”  
布鲁斯噗嗤笑了出来，他又看向腼腆抓了抓头发的克拉克，发自内心为他和小布鲁斯的融洽相处感到高兴，也许这就是父子间天然的纽带，即使换一个时空、变换了性格，他们也总是能在属于他们的亲情关系中找到圆满。他腾出手揉了揉小布鲁斯的肚子，在他因为痒而咯咯发笑时说道：  
“你的父亲只是怕你会身体不舒服。”  
“才不会呢，”小布鲁斯一手还挂在布鲁斯脖子上，一手又忙不迭想去够克拉克，“我不是应该和父亲一样强大吗？”  
“那得等你长大再说。”克拉克满足了小布鲁斯的要求，顺手将他接回了自己怀里，他知道小布鲁斯眷恋这种被两个人轮流看顾爱护的感觉——正是因为一直很清楚这点，所以他对小布鲁斯偶尔莽撞的任性也总能包容，“洗个澡去睡觉好不好？”  
“好。”小布鲁斯把脸贴到克拉克干干净净的下巴上，依赖的模样和之前对克拉克颇有意见的样子判若两人，“您要和PAPA一起工作了对不对？”  
“对。”  
同时默契接话的两个人互相望了一眼，克拉克的眼角弯了起来，而布鲁斯很快别开了视线。  
“那我自己去找爷爷。”对这回答很是满意的小布鲁斯主动从克拉克的怀里跳了下去，他蹦到布鲁斯身边，捉住他的两根手指晃了晃，“PA，你们要待在一起哦。”  
“……好。”  
直到小布鲁斯欢快地跑开，布鲁斯才开始回味小布鲁斯这个微妙的问题。但小布鲁斯身上流露出的满足和快乐真实到连他都不自觉被感染、以至于他开始怀疑自己的诸多纠结是否真的有意义。他必须正视自己愿意为了小布鲁斯的情绪去做一些事的现实，更何况，他发现小布鲁斯希望他做到的其实他自己也不反感。  
比如和克拉克长时间地待在一起。  
“我想他只是太没安全感了。”等小布鲁斯完全跑离了他们的视野，克拉克才开口说道，“因为太没有安全感，所以才会对我们的一言一行都那么在意。”  
“我明白。”布鲁斯先是点点头，他的表情并没有像克拉克想象中那样因为小布鲁斯多少有些唐突的要求而变得尴尬紧绷，“你知道吗，阿尔弗雷德说你天生就很适合成为一位父亲时，我还不太赞同。”  
“什么？”  
克拉克一时没反应过来，布鲁斯却反而被他迷茫的表情逗乐了，他并不会仔细去计算自己如今被克拉克逗笑的频率变得有多高，但这种自然而然就能让他放松的氛围确实让他正在对目前的事态逐渐改观。  
“看起来你好像对阿尔弗雷德会夸你感觉很吃惊。”  
“不，我只是……”克拉克耸了耸肩膀，“我只是觉得我做得并不够好，不论是现在的我还是未来那个让世界变得糟糕的我。”  
“我倒是认为小布鲁斯已经接受现在的你了。”布鲁斯中肯地评价道，事实上，他认为克拉克比他付出了更多，小布鲁斯对自己的亲近和喜爱很大程度上归功于“未来的自己”所铺垫的根基，而这个克拉克•肯特对小布鲁斯来说是陌生的、是全新的，能让这个内心依然彷徨错杂的小孩敞开心扉接受一个完全不同的父亲何其不易，重新磨合不仅是小布鲁斯要接受的挑战，某种程度上而言，这也同样是克拉克面临的挑战。   
“这其实……不算太难，”克拉克歪了歪头，神情中并没有炫耀的成分，“一旦听懂他内心的不安，我就没办法对他发脾气了，比起要他接受我，对我来说更难的或许是要向他解释，他总有一天还是会从这个世界离开的。”  
“我们会找到解决办法的。”布鲁斯说得很平静，克拉克听得出来他并不是在刻意用乐观来安慰自己，但他这种能面对一切困难的、强大的坦然确实总能抚平克拉克的不安。  
“你说得对，我们会找到办法的。”克拉克拍了拍胸口，傻里傻气地跟着复述了一句，布鲁斯瞥了他一眼，那双眼睛里饱含的笑意不知怎么让克拉克鼓起勇气脱口而出：  
“对了，你和赛琳娜……”  
“我和她分手回到哥谭后就没再和她有过联系。”布鲁斯像是对克拉克的提问并不意外，他处理着手头的事，回答得云淡风轻，“她说她遇上了些麻烦才会突然找到我。”  
布鲁斯用最简略的话解决了克拉克的疑问，然而克拉克很想继续问布鲁斯重伤痊愈后离开自己的那几年里、是不是都和赛琳娜在一起，他也想问布鲁斯是不是还对赛琳娜有感情，他甚至想直接问你会不会和赛琳娜重燃旧情……但这太没有分寸了，所以克拉克咬了咬舌头，迂回地用了另一种方式问道：  
“所以她接下来会一直留在哥谭吗？”  
“我不清楚。”布鲁斯顿了顿，接着说道，“不过你可以等她来找你时问一问她，我猜她应该很想和你交朋友。”  
“我？她会主动来找我？”克拉克受惊般僵直了背脊——尽管他其实很希望自己和赛琳娜之间是敌人、是对手的关系，因为这种敌对的资格，或多或少能证明他目前对布鲁斯来说拥有一种特殊的身份，“为什么？”  
“因为……”布鲁斯眯起眼睛，隐在另一边的侧脸上是克拉克看不见的淡淡笑容，“你是我孩子的父亲？”  
前一分钟的惊吓还没结束，接连而来的下一次让克拉克直接被呛住了——他甚至根本不需要呼吸！然而布鲁斯的话让他提了口气后直接连连咳嗽了起来，这可是布鲁斯第一次在他面前提及他们当下的关系，并且那还是不带任何抗拒的、混杂着愉悦的调侃！克拉克不知道这代表什么，但这至少让克拉克的内心涌起了一种全新的活力。  
“就算她不来找我，”克拉克大口呼着气，勉强让自己冷静下来（他猜自己刚才的五官一定扭曲到了一种可笑的程度才会让布鲁斯为了掩去偷笑捂住了嘴），  
“我也会去找她聊聊的。”  
他像宣布着什么重大决定一般一字一句说着，布鲁斯斜眼看了看他，嘴角的笑容却并没有因为这个Alpha言语间隐隐的火药味褪去。


	15. Chapter 15

第十五章

赛琳娜单手托着咖啡碟斜倚在沙发里，比起对面略显局促的克拉克，她看起来反倒更像一个贸贸然登门的拜访者而克拉克•肯特才是那个被打扰到的人。虽然事实恰好要反一反，但这并没有阻止赛琳娜用兴致盎然的笑来面对明显有话要说的克拉克。前男友孩子的父亲却是未来时而非现在进行时的伴侣，试想，这世界上有几个人能和拥有这种多重且奇异身份的人一对一聊天的机会？当然，从她认识蝙蝠侠开始，她就从不意外这个男人能给她带来各种“惊喜”。她知道这个Alpha一定会来找她，只是没想到这么快，所以现在，她对克拉克•肯特的好奇心已经远远超过对布鲁斯和那个孩子的了。  
“你喜欢布鲁斯多久了？”赛琳娜不是想要故意先发制人，只是既然总要有人打破僵局进入主题，那倒不如从她最感兴趣的聊起。  
“……什么？”克拉克惊诧了一下，完全没想到赛琳娜一开始就会这么直接地和他讨论关于布鲁斯的问题。内心里，他极其讨厌自己在布鲁斯关系深厚的前女友面前一副六神无主的样子，但是……老天啊，在他莽莽撞撞找来赛琳娜入住的酒店之前，他就应该预想到能和蝙蝠侠交往那么久的女人不是他能轻易对付的：  
“我……呃……”  
“你不会是想要否认吧？”赛琳娜极有兴趣地迅速往前倚了倚上半身，另一只托住腮的手将她打造成了一副窥探者的姿态。但凡见过昨天这个Alpha看到自己时那些微妙表现的人、都不会对他喜欢布鲁斯这件事抱有任何异议，她相信包括布鲁斯自己都对克拉克这份昭然若揭的感情一清二楚。布鲁斯装傻尚在情理之中，可在她看来，这个Alpha就完全没有否认的必要了。尤其，这还是在被他当做是“情敌”的自己面前：  
“还是说我理解错——”  
“不，你没有理解错。”出乎赛琳娜意料的、打断她的克拉克倏地坐直了，很快调整好情绪的他端正地扶了扶眼镜，回答得很是认真恳切，“我只是一时之间很难具体回答你、我到底喜欢布鲁斯多久了。”  
克拉克不想拿Alpha这种属性来压迫谁，这么多年里，他都尽量克制并避免着这种事的发生，只是很显然，“布鲁斯爱过的人”这样的头衔让他在举手投足中下意识地带上了兼具戒备性和攻击性的气息。幸好赛琳娜不是会被这个唬住的人，否则克拉克此刻该为自己的唐突后悔万分了。  
“很勇敢嘛。”对于这个Alpha释放出的威胁信号，赛琳娜所做的只是若无其事地喝了口咖啡，她的这句夸赞真心实意，一点也不是那种带着不屑的嘲讽：  
“我得说，要是你在布鲁斯面前也这么勇敢，你的成功率至少能提高到30%。”  
这看起来很像在给他提有用的意见，只是克拉克对此抱有怀疑，和布鲁斯有过那么多纠缠并且看起来很像要继续纠缠下去的人给他提意见？  
“我会好好考虑这个问题的，”克拉克没有直接把“你有什么目的”傻乎乎地说出口，作为资深记者，他完全有能力表现得既得体又谦和。他稍稍放松了自己的姿态后环视了一圈布鲁斯为赛琳娜准备的套房，他从踏进这儿开始就因为房间内部的奢华有那么点儿不是滋味了——这代表着布鲁斯依然对她很好。可是布鲁斯难道不是本来就极其慷慨大方吗？这些矛盾的自圆其说让克拉克觉得自己的小心眼很是可笑，他回了回神，试图将对话友善地进行下去：  
“如果在这儿遇到什么不方便的，你也可以联系我。”  
克拉克得到的回答是赛琳娜古灵精怪的一连串笑声，她边笑着边把咖啡放下，而后用颇为玩味的笑容直直地看向了他：  
“我直说了，肯特先生，你看上去不像是来对我嘘寒问暖的。”赛琳娜的笑容甜美，呼吸起伏间却全是犀利的敏锐，“我想我们也没熟悉到这个地步，我们只见过一面而已。”  
克拉克听得出赛琳娜已经相当婉转了，没猜错的话，他认为赛琳娜的原意是想说“如果你不是传说中布鲁斯孩子的父亲、我压根不想和你说话”：  
“好吧，抱歉，我只是想来问问……”克拉克只得告诉自己他都坐在这儿了，似乎确实不必再把“既然你是布鲁斯的朋友也就是我的朋友”这种客套话搬出来，于是他回视着赛琳娜，把自己从见到赛琳娜出现在蝙蝠洞起就困扰住他的问题问了出来：  
“你是回来找布鲁斯的吗？”  
“是啊，不然呢？”  
然而赛琳娜干脆利落的回答没能让克拉克的困惑得到解答，与此相反，他陡然绷紧的神经只不过在提醒他、他正在变得更紧张。  
“你看起来很在意这个问题。”  
赛琳娜状似慵懒地又窝进沙发一边，她眯起眼睛，用开玩笑的语气道出这个明显的事实。  
“我的确很在意。”克拉克深呼吸了一下，爽快地承认道，“考虑到你和布鲁斯以前的关系以及小布鲁斯的心情，我没有不在意的理由。”  
“那要是我说我打算一直待在哥谭不走了，你准备怎么办？你会阻止我留在哥谭吗？”  
危机感在克拉克的内心迅速膨胀，而克拉克却只能苦涩地在心中无声回答自己他并没有想好要怎么办。  
“……这是你的决定，我没有资格阻止你做什么。”  
克拉克只是道出了实话，他从看到赛琳娜出现就开始的无措必然只会继续下去，除了独自苦闷，他确实想不到这个局面会往何处发展。  
“在我看来，快点拿下布鲁斯是最好也是唯一的办法。”对于这种无趣的回答，赛琳娜只是快速地眨了眨眼睛后用调皮的语气继续反问：“肯特先生，你觉得呢？”  
克拉克抿了抿嘴，没能接上话，这让赛琳娜像抓住了什么有意思的事那样愉悦地将眼睛眯了起来，克拉克看着她，觉得她像极了潜伏在城市角落的猫科动物、而自己这一次，竟然完全没法读懂她真实的想法。

克拉克回蝙蝠洞的时候小布鲁斯正在午睡，他在床边安静地陪了会儿小布鲁斯后才绕到前面去找布鲁斯。在那短短的、只有他和小布鲁斯独处的几分钟里，他所做的只是看着小布鲁斯的脸发呆。这个孩子融合了他和布鲁斯所有最突出的特征，这是他和布鲁斯的孩子，毫无疑问，但那个自己经历了什么？他是怎么打开布鲁斯的心、又是怎么做到让布鲁斯接受自己的？他知道这不对，但现在的他对于这些问题的关注程度、已经远远超过了未来的自己为什么会变得那么极端。他希望这不是一个坏的开始，因为过度的偏执在很多种情况下显然都有害无益。他收起心事，正准备和布鲁斯打招呼，布鲁斯就扶着椅子把手朝向他转了过来。  
——“你去见赛琳娜了。”  
——“我去见赛琳娜了。”  
默契的脱口而出让克拉克愣了愣，布鲁斯则不然，他只是以一种确认这件事的确发生了的自然态度又接着问道：  
“怎么样，聊得愉快吗？”  
基于他对赛琳娜和克拉克的了解，他确实在暗暗期待克拉克向他稍稍诉一诉苦，这原本不太像以前的他会感兴趣的，但现在的他只是克制不住地去想象苦着脸的克拉克朝他抱怨他的前女友好难对付这件事会多有意思。  
“还……还可以。”克拉克搓了搓手心，走去布鲁斯旁边坐下，“她很有趣，很聪明，还很……热心。”  
联想到赛琳娜那个不知是不是故意为了刺激他的建议，克拉克认为自己做出的评价还算中肯。布鲁斯奇怪地看了克拉克一眼。倒不是因为没达成他的想象让他失望了，他只是有那么点儿弄不懂克拉克怎么会给出这样的评价。严格来说这还算正确，可布鲁斯不知道为什么从克拉克的嘴里听到就显得那么的……耐人寻味。  
“所以你们聊了些什么？”  
克拉克不知道布鲁斯是真的有兴趣所以随意地和自己聊聊、抑或是他只是在从侧面关心赛琳娜，于是克拉克略过了所有他认为无关紧要的对话，只把最让他印象深刻的那一段告知了布鲁斯：  
“她说她想一直留在哥谭。”他盯着布鲁斯歪了歪的头，忍不住问道，“你怎么想？”  
“我想我只会关注她会不会继续在哥谭犯罪。”  
“那代表你会持续关注她，对吗？你会和她继续联系吗？”  
克拉克着急地问道。布鲁斯的表情没有什么太大的起伏和变化——至少克拉克看不出来，他表现出了一副“赛琳娜的决定与我无关、只有哥谭与我有关”的、克拉克熟悉的样子。只是这并不能让克拉克觉得安心，那份惶恐正在他的心里扩张着版图，而他无法忽视这一点，这促使他想都没想又接连追问下去：  
“你还爱她吗？”  
有一瞬间克拉克觉得一切都完蛋了，他和布鲁斯这么些年来建立的关系，他们的友情，他们之间的信任都毁在了这个不经过大脑的提问上。在布鲁斯带着深深疑惑的目光望向他时，克拉克差点就被这种恐慌击败了。但这些复杂的担忧中没有后悔的成分，说不出具体的缘由，也或者是赛琳娜带来的危机感让他更勇敢了，总之他一点都不为这种冒失感到后悔：  
“对不起，我太唐突了，我只是害怕……”在布鲁斯张口之前，克拉克抢先道歉，他承认他只是在抢夺布鲁斯能开口说什么的机会，如果可以，他宁愿布鲁斯永远不要给出回答：  
“害怕会失去你。”  
空气就像是瞬间凝固了，布鲁斯的神情也是。克拉克的心砰砰跳动，那些忐忑呼啸而过后，他发现自己的心里只剩下了坦然，他会为自己的很多决定感到后悔，但这不包括他今时今日所做的这一切。他总是在反复犹豫踌躇、妄图找到一个正确的时机、一个不会吓坏布鲁斯的时机，他在心里编撰过千万遍到底该如何向布鲁斯诉说自己的感情，然而直到那些被丢弃的草稿和所有被浪费的时机在他内心深处堆成了一座山时他才醒悟，如果他不下定决心去做，那么这个所谓的最佳时机永远也不会到来：  
“多奇怪啊，”克拉克不自觉流露出的笑容温柔而苦涩，“我还从未拥有过你，却已经开始害怕失去你了。”  
布鲁斯的睫毛轻轻眨动了一下，他没说话，克拉克开始觉得也许沉默才更好，他宁愿和布鲁斯就在这儿面对面僵持着直到布鲁斯调头离开——那才是他会给出的反应，不是吗？只不过，突然插入的尖利声音没让这种沉默继续蔓延，就像这个从天而降的意外总是会在必要的时候让局势急转直下：  
“PAPA！”小布鲁斯在后方大喊了一声，听起来很是急切惊慌，“PA——”  
他非常明确地在呼唤布鲁斯，布鲁斯咽了咽喉咙，这才回过神似的避开克拉克的眼神说了句：  
“呃……我先去看看小布鲁斯。”  
布鲁斯转身向后走的时候尽可能放慢了脚步，他不想显得自己像是要逃离那个尴尬的场景，他总觉得那会很伤人。他不想让克拉克感觉受伤，哪怕他知道他的沉默不语很大程度上已经够伤人了。但只要到这个程度就好，布鲁斯想着，只要到这个程度就好。  
“怎么了？”确保克拉克看不见自己后他才急匆匆地跑到小布鲁斯的卧室，他以为小布鲁斯做了噩梦或是时空穿越带来的副作用让他不舒服了，然而小布鲁斯只是趴在床沿俏皮地对布鲁斯招了招手、示意他靠近过来：  
“没事哦。”小布鲁斯神神秘秘地用手捂住嘴，凑到布鲁斯耳边的说话声轻的不能再轻，“我只是想帮PAPA解围。”  
就是那么奇妙的，他在自己的父亲的心跳声变得紊乱时机敏地醒了过来，他能听到外面的全部对话，他甚至能想象到两位父亲的表情。这些他可以过后再向布鲁斯解释，这会儿，他只是拿额头撞了撞布鲁斯的脸颊，又乖乖巧巧地蹭上去问：  
“我有帮到PAPA吧？”  
虽然在小布鲁斯的心里，他希望这也能同样帮到克拉克。  
布鲁斯不是多愁善感的人，向来不是，可是当他看向那双和克拉克一模一样的、善解人意的蓝色眼睛，竟然不可抑制地难过了起来。  
“你啊……”  
布鲁斯在床沿坐下，宠溺地连人带被将小布鲁斯抱到了自己腿上，如同他在克拉克冲动告白的瞬间无法给出反应一样，明知小布鲁斯正仰着头眨着眼睛看向他，他也仍旧无法给出回答。


	16. Chapter 16

第十六章

被阿尔弗雷德催促着快去吃早餐时，布鲁斯正窝在蝙蝠车里走神，他觉得有些疲累，身体和精神皆是如此。他已经不再是几年前那个即使连续四十八小时不睡觉也能体面地打好领带如期出现在集团会议上的人了（哪怕更多时候他只是在打瞌睡）。那场爆炸给他留下的后遗症和增长的年龄都在给他敲着警钟、提醒他通宵的工作和夜巡是一种多么自杀式的危险举动。如无必要，他不会冒着惹阿尔弗雷德发怒和让自己不适的风险连续工作了，就算他还经得起折腾，阿尔弗雷德也绝不可以再因为替他忧心而引来血压不稳等一系列连锁反应。  
可昨天晚上——确切地说是克拉克离开蝙蝠洞之后，布鲁斯的心绪不宁就开始初见端倪，他尽可能地把自己的注意力都转移到小布鲁斯身上：他花了比之前更多的时间陪小布鲁斯玩耍、和他讲述现在这个世界小布鲁斯不熟悉的种种见闻；再晚些时候，他们和阿尔弗雷德一起和睦地用了晚餐，接着布鲁斯准时陪伴小布鲁斯入睡。直到布鲁斯在孩子身边睁眼躺了一个小时却依然酝酿不出丝毫睡意的时候，他决定起身投入工作。他把前半夜的时间都用在升级蝙蝠机的追踪器上，这并没有让他觉得困倦，在他意识到自己的精神因为强迫自己不去想克拉克和他说的那些话而异常亢奋时，他决定换上制服，启动蝙蝠车。等他再回来，天已经蒙蒙亮了。他坐在驾驶座上，除了围绕着他的水声，周遭的一切都很安静，阿尔弗雷德和小布鲁斯都没被他吵醒，布鲁斯打开车门，并没有急着下车，他靠在椅背里，恍惚地眯起眼睛，然而每一次他迷迷糊糊地以为自己会就这么睡过去，克拉克那张苦涩而哀愁的面孔就会出现在他眼前。他不确定这是不是代表克拉克的告白——如果那称得上是告白的话——给了他过大的压力，但他无法否认，克拉克对他产生的影响远超他的想象，他在踌躇，也在焦虑，最重要的是……  
他发现自己非常在意克拉克的情绪。他想知道那个因为不忍心伤害任何人而总是小心翼翼、和和气气的大个子有否因为自己的沉默辗转反侧。实际上他清楚克拉克一定也和自己一样彻夜无眠，棘手的部分在于他明明清楚这个情况、却依旧不知道自己如何才能妥善地处理这个局面。他预料到自己早晚有一天得面对克拉克的感情，他只是没想到这个时刻会在如今这个复杂的情况之下来得这么突然。小布鲁斯……赛琳娜……有太多亟待他解决的问题了，更糟糕的是，他发现现在这所有问题都搅和在了一起。  
布鲁斯按按太阳穴，刚想打起精神从蝙蝠车中下来换掉制服，捧着半杯牛奶的小布鲁斯就突然出现在他的脚边，他不知道小布鲁斯是什么时候学会悄悄移动不让人发现的，不过他可以肯定、小布鲁斯的做法是在效仿克拉克。  
“PA，爷爷生气了。”他挨到布鲁斯的腿边、朝着他高高地举起了杯子，“你把这个喝掉好不好？”  
布鲁斯低头看去，小布鲁斯的脸上正同时挂着担忧和期待，那让他的五官都挤在了一起。他接过了杯子，在蹲下去时把小布鲁斯揽了过来：  
“你吃完早餐了吗？”布鲁斯由着小布鲁斯转身眷恋地抱了抱自己的脖子，这小小的举动毫无疑问让布鲁斯的心绪柔和了下来。  
“只吃了一半，”小布鲁斯贴住布鲁斯的脸，眨动的眼睛里藏着一点点布鲁斯熟悉的狡黠，“还有一半想等PAPA过来和我一起吃。”  
不应该让他和克拉克这么亲密的——这个想法在布鲁斯脑袋里闪过，这只是个玩笑，这表明布鲁斯没法否认小布鲁斯和克拉克相近的地方太多了，尤其是在让他束手无策这件事上，小布鲁斯几乎飞速地掌握到了其中的要领。比起刚刚来到这个世界时，现在的小布鲁斯已经不再会表现得那么缩手缩脚了，尽管他偶尔会调皮，偶尔也仍会任性，他甚至还开始时不时自然地撒娇，但布鲁斯认为这才是他这个年纪的小孩应有的样子。他不必被培养成什么领主的接班人、或是被过度保护起来的“王子”，他只需要做一个被父亲和长辈们宠爱的小孩，自在地、幸福地成长着就够了——这会是“我”拼尽全力把他送回到过去想看到的结果吗？布鲁斯无法得到解答，不过他希望这个变好的局面能够成为一张未来的自己所希望看到的、圆满的答卷。  
他喝光了牛奶后被小布鲁斯牵去了餐桌旁，才刚坐下，板着脸的阿尔弗雷德又为他重新端上了一小份土豆沙拉。换做以前，布鲁斯只会不吭声地往嘴里塞食物企图蒙混过关，然而现在，小布鲁斯正坐在他的身边扯他的披风、使劲地冲他努嘴，这种龇牙咧嘴的模样不仅让阿尔弗雷德没法再继续生气、更是让布鲁斯对着阿尔弗雷德说出了对不起。  
“吃完早餐我就去睡觉，”布鲁斯讨好地望向阿尔弗雷德，他其实有些惊慌——在他发现阿尔弗雷德已经不再拥有哪怕一根黑发的时候，那些爬在阿尔弗雷德脸上的斑点和皱纹残忍到不像是真实的，而布鲁斯痛恨自己以前在惹阿尔弗雷德不快时从没瞧见过这种残酷的变化，“我以后不会……尽量不会熬夜了。”  
布鲁斯眼眶里的红血丝和沙哑的嗓音让这保证听起来很虚无，不过阿尔弗雷德还是罕见地愣了愣，眼见小布鲁斯也耷下脸、一副帮布鲁斯一起求情的姿态，阿尔弗雷德也只好叹了口气，又重新在餐桌旁坐下了。  
“我无法照顾您一辈子，”阿尔弗雷德直直地望着布鲁斯，“您必须尽早学会善待自己。”  
布鲁斯明白这不是阿尔弗雷德在给他施加压力，他一向都清楚这一直是这个老人给他自己的压力，无法永远陪伴自己就像是一个困扰阿尔弗雷德终生的心结，而这也始终会让布鲁斯感觉难过。  
“你也一样。”布鲁斯抬抬眼睛，斟酌着开口，“如果你能不那么为我操劳，我会……”  
“很显然，不操心韦恩家的人是我这辈子都做不到的事。”阿尔弗雷德没让布鲁斯说完，但同时他脸上的表情也不再那么严肃，他看向小布鲁斯，和他相视一笑，“何况现在还多了一个。”  
布鲁斯的手顺着阿尔弗雷德的视线抚上了小布鲁斯的脑袋，小布鲁斯捧着块松饼乖巧地嚼着，布鲁斯不自觉地对他弯下眼睛，对面的阿尔弗雷德却喊了一声小布鲁斯、而后对他请求道：  
“可以帮我把流理台上那份水果端过来吗？”  
“好！”  
他们一起看着小布鲁斯从椅子上蹦下去，还没等孩子跑远，阿尔弗雷德就重新面向布鲁斯恳切地解释道：  
“我希望您明白，虽然我很想有机会看着小少爷降生、长大、确保您在未来有人陪伴，但我……”阿尔弗雷德无法自控般哽咽了一声，他用最简单的方式表达着布鲁斯在他心中永远处于第一位，这份深厚的感情已经远不再是他在韦恩夫妇墓碑前许下的承诺那么简单。这种羁绊或许日后拥有了小布鲁斯的布鲁斯能够体会，也或许不能，阿尔弗雷德不那么在乎这些，他只在乎布鲁斯，从来都是：  
“我并不希望您因为我、或者仅仅为完成其他任何人的‘愿望’而勉强自己做出违心的决定。当然，我也明白没人能左右您的决定，有些时候，我反而会为您的固执感到庆幸。”  
阿尔弗雷德特有的上扬语调末尾夹进了一点轻微的笑意，布鲁斯张了张嘴，他原想说一些“我还没有做决定”之类的话，只是一想到这会把对话无限延长，布鲁斯便更为谨慎地回答了一句：  
“我会的。”  
他仍在迷惑。他迷惑于最近自己和克拉克之间那些悄无声息的改变是因为既定的结果引发的、还是在日积月累的情况下自然而然发生的。但他终于确定，在未来和克拉克结合并拥有了这个孩子已经不再是他无法接受的结果了，更重要的是，他开始相信，完成别人的期望和完成自己的期望这两件事，并非像他以为的那样永远无法兼得。

小布鲁斯扯了扯克拉克的裤缝，见克拉克没给他反应，他只好抱住克拉克的右腿用最大的力气把他往转角的另一侧拽：  
“那边有人一直在看我们！”  
等克拉克终于把目光从街对面的布鲁斯和赛琳娜身上移开时，主动替他“把风”的小布鲁斯气鼓鼓地指了指离他们不远处的一些行人。按照克拉克对哥谭的理解，他原本以为躲在转角的巷子后偷偷监视是不会引起其他人注意的，哥谭人不爱管闲事，对待陌生面孔时这种作风尤其突出。不过，克拉克猜，大概是他身边还跟着个漂亮惹眼的孩子、自己看起来又太过鬼鬼祟祟的缘故，他以为无人会在意的“跟踪”计划进行得并不太顺利。  
“看来我们得换个地方。”克拉克环视了一圈后又压低了帽檐，顾不上这让他看起来更加形迹可疑，他抱起小布鲁斯迅速地闪进了巷子。  
“飞到楼顶上怎么样？”对于能主动参与到这项跟踪计划里的小布鲁斯很是兴奋，他不安分地仰起脖子，试图让克拉克采纳他的意见，“在高空能看得更清楚！”  
“但这得换上制服，我不可能以普通人的身份就这么飞……飞在哥谭上空，而穿着制服出现在你的PAPA附近、会对他造成……”  
克拉克想向小布鲁斯解释如果这么做被人发现的话后果有多严重，可是这会儿的小布鲁斯压根没心思去听这些，他猛地捧住克拉克的脸，皱成一团的脸上是满满的焦急：  
“父亲，不要再想这些了！”小布鲁斯揉了揉克拉克的脸，大声地强调着，“PAPA都跟那个奇怪的阿姨约会了！”  
小布鲁斯对赛琳娜的抗拒和戒备让克拉克有些惊讶，他一边由着小布鲁斯在心焦之下赖在他身上哀呼着磨蹭，一边又因为这种父子之间“同仇敌忾”的默契窝心不已：  
“你啊，你怎么看起来比我还要不喜欢赛琳娜阿姨？”  
“因为她好像要抢走PAPA。”小布鲁斯理直气壮地嚷了一声，他尽可能张开手臂抱住了克拉克宽厚的肩膀，“我不管。PAPA只能和您在一起！”  
说完这话的小布鲁斯气愤地哼了一声，他顺着拥抱的姿势把脑袋搭到了克拉克的肩窝处，还没等克拉克的笑声停止，小布鲁斯又突然用很轻的声音闷闷地问了一句：  
“要是……要是您和PAPA不在一起，是不是就没有我了？”  
明明早就清楚小布鲁斯的内心有多敏感，在亲耳听到小布鲁斯这么问的时候，克拉克还是觉得心口被针轻扎了一下。他一直在尽力给到小布鲁斯足够的安全感、让他在这短暂的时间里过得快乐无忧，然而现实却不停在告诉他，在他和布鲁斯的关系尘埃落定之前，他根本没法做到这点：  
“别担心这个，”克拉克往上掂了掂小布鲁斯，低沉的说话声里透着可靠的浑厚，“我和你的PAPA一定会在一起的。”  
“真的？”  
小布鲁斯一下竖起了脑袋，他盯着克拉克的眼睛，兴奋的神情如同把这个保证当做了什么稀奇的珍宝一般。克拉克心里又暖又热，完全没发现原本在街对面的咖啡馆里坐着的布鲁斯和赛琳娜已经不见了踪影：  
“真——”  
克拉克第二次郑重的承诺还没来得及说完，布鲁斯的声音就在他的身侧幽幽传来：  
“克拉克，”一大一小两个人在惊恐之下同时放大的瞳孔滑稽得差点引布鲁斯发笑，他转头避开那对父子目光、又用衣领掩住下巴调整了表情后才慢慢走到了克拉克身边：  
“我们谈谈吧。”


	17. Chapter 17

第十七章

尽管在大众眼里，布鲁斯•韦恩是个八面玲珑的情场高手、是难以企及的梦中情人，但回顾过往，不管是他当年面对哈维和瑞秋时的种种幼稚行径、还是和塔利亚那段一言难尽的“感情”都残酷地证实了事实恰恰相反。这无关属性问题、也无关Omega的种种生理制约，布鲁斯对此做过反思，这也让他在和赛琳娜那段过程还算浪漫的关系里尽可能做到了面面俱到。然而即使布鲁斯认为自己做得足够好了，赛琳娜没留下任何一个口讯的凭空消失还是让他又不得不面对他不擅长经营爱情这个事实——尤其是在他循着种种线索终于在大西洋另一端找到赛琳娜、却被告知他们的关系在她离开时就已经宣告结束后。他能坦然接受结果、不至于为此伤心欲绝（至少这比当年他被塔利亚耍得团团转最后还被捅了一刀要来得好受一些），可他还是不得不承认，自己在感情中，总是处在过分被动乃至于显得有些弱势的位置。这状况哪怕到他认识了克拉克•肯特也没得到太多改善，他能做的无非只有不闻不问、拒绝、或接受这三种选择，同时这还得取决于克拉克。联系到以前那些不太顺利的情感关系，布鲁斯觉得自己有必要扭转一下事态。  
“我们谈谈吧。”  
克拉克和小布鲁斯刚出现在他们附近时、布鲁斯就注意到了他们，不光是某种他难以言明的和小布鲁斯之间的感应，那个身形高大却戴着帽子刻意想要减少存在感的Alpha在他眼里也过分显眼了。相处合作了这么久，布鲁斯早就能做到瞄一眼倒影就能辨别出超人的地步，他搞不懂克拉克是怎么会异想天开地认为自己不会被发现的？这个有些好笑的问题让布鲁斯和赛琳娜谈话的全程都很是心不在焉，于是在和赛琳娜分开之后，布鲁斯决定抓准时机给他们也来上一个意外惊喜。  
“在……在这里？”克拉克慌张的声音像是从刚合上的嘴巴里硬挤出来的，待在他怀里的小布鲁斯则故作尴尬地捂住了脸，“啊不是，抱……抱歉，我不是特意……”  
“父亲就是特意跟着您的。”小布鲁斯因为这问题怯怯地打开了手指缝，他露出眼睛，天真地给克拉克拆台，他才不管克拉克想怎么说，他单纯地只是想让布鲁斯知道克拉克对这件事有多么在意：“听说您要和那个怪阿姨约会，父亲可紧张啦！他……唔唔唔……”  
克拉克欲哭无泪地轻捂住了小布鲁斯的嘴。布鲁斯始终站在一侧不出声地看着他们，被窥探到私人生活本该让他生气，但奇怪的是，他看着眼前这幅生动的温馨，连一丝恼火都寻找不到。  
“别听他说的，我不是……”  
“PAPA会生我的气吗？”小布鲁斯推开克拉克的手，歪过脑袋眨巴起了眼睛，布鲁斯不知道这孩子是什么时候摸索出当他这么做的时候、任何人都绝对会在他面前投降这种捷径的，总之，这的确轻易地让原本就没生气的他露出了和蔼的微笑。  
“怎么会。”  
“那您也别生父亲的气好不好？”  
小布鲁斯立刻得寸进尺地帮克拉克求情，克拉克瞄了布鲁斯一眼，赶忙学着小布鲁斯的样子有模有样地扁了扁嘴，布鲁斯把笑声压回了喉咙里，而后轻轻捏了捏小布鲁斯的脸，  
“我们先回去吧。”眼见克拉克仍不放心似的瞅着他，布鲁斯干脆抬手拿下了克拉克那顶对他来说头围小了一整圈、以至于把他那头浓密的黑发压出了奇怪凹痕的棒球帽：  
“你知道你这顶帽子很不适合你吗？”  
布鲁斯近距离看了看这顶可被称为狗仔队标准配置的黑色棒球帽，不免怀疑怀疑这是堪萨斯男孩从哪个旧货市场淘回来的“战利品”。克拉克看看帽子，又看看布鲁斯，松了一口气的同时又疑惑问道：  
“所以你是因为帽子才发现我的？”  
布鲁斯神秘地笑笑，没做出回答，但克拉克的神经终于不再因着紧布鲁斯的情绪而那么紧绷了。布鲁斯乐见这点。两个人一起把孩子抱进了车里，开回蝙蝠洞的路上，他们都没有过多地和对方说话。不在小布鲁斯面前谈论他们两个之间的事似乎是他们无需沟通就达成一致的默契，小布鲁斯成为了他们的某种“纽带”，而这正是让布鲁斯摇摆不定的地方。如果没有小布鲁斯呢？如果他没有突然地出现在自己的生活之中，那克拉克还会鼓起勇气打破两个人之间不可见的那道、以搭档和朋友为借口的安全屏障吗？他自己呢，他还会意识到自己原来也对克拉克有着不寻常的感情吗？他承认他实在太好奇在没有小布鲁斯的那个“过去”里，他和克拉克是怎么走到一起的。然而也正因为有着太多无法预计的假设和如果才让布鲁斯明白，他只有和克拉克开诚布公地聊聊，才能从根源上解开自己的迷惑。  
“你怎么知道我今天要去见赛琳娜？”  
布鲁斯正视着克拉克、用不那么严肃（至少比他以前和克拉克聊起正事时要和颜悦色得多）的神情问道。小布鲁斯像能读懂两个人心意般一回蝙蝠洞就径直自己跑去找了阿尔弗雷德、用行动让自己离父亲们“远远”的，所以这会儿是布鲁斯为数不多抓住的、可以让自己不那么被动的机会，在发现克拉克“尾随”他和赛琳娜出现在他们见面地点附近时，他就决定这么做了。  
“是小布鲁斯通知我的，他……”这听起来像个借口，克拉克挫败地拍了拍右脸，不知该如何让布鲁斯相信这是事实，克拉克可不想让布鲁斯以为自己动用超能力全方位地监视了他，“我不是在推卸责任，这真的是……真的。”  
“我相信你。”  
布鲁斯眯了眯眼睛，联想到小布鲁斯对赛琳娜的排斥以及一本正经和克拉克同仇敌忾的模样，他当然相信小布鲁斯在推波助澜这件事上起到的巨大作用。  
克拉克吁了口气，他也没再遮掩，跟着问：“所以……赛琳娜找你有什么事吗？”  
“叙旧。”  
布鲁斯的回答简略到克拉克不敢继续追问下去了，在他听来，这就是布鲁斯不愿意跟他多谈甚至是压根不想和他谈的讯号，克拉克刚想为自己的逾越道歉，布鲁斯却紧跟着说了下去：  
“可能我以前从来没和你聊过这些，”布鲁斯没有演练过自己该说什么，好在说出第一个字后，他才发现说说自己有点狼狈的感情经历原来也不算太难，“但我在以前经历过的感情中，一直不算是一个特别……成功的人。”  
克拉克看着布鲁斯眨了眨眼睛，那个略有些诧异的眼神里包含着不解，这个走向完全背离他预计的对话让他抿了抿嘴又没出声，因为他不确定是否该等布鲁斯继续说下去。他动用记者的身份挖掘过一些，也从阿尔弗雷德那儿打探过一些，但那只是为了满足他自己想更多了解布鲁斯的欲望，他从没对布鲁斯过往的感情做出过任何评判和定义，非要说有的话，他只是搞不懂怎么会有人不想珍惜像布鲁斯那么好的人。  
“你之前问我还爱不爱赛琳娜，对我而言，爱是一个很宽泛的概念，它包含着很多种解释，所以我没有及时回答你的问题。”关于这部分该如何回答克拉克，布鲁斯倒是在那天早上的蝙蝠车中就想得一清二楚了，“我能说的是……如果是以你理解的‘爱’作为标尺的话，我不爱她。”  
布鲁斯说完扯出一个淡淡的笑，而克拉克眼里的诧异不仅没有消退，更清晰的迷惘和着急也一并涌了出来。很多时候，布鲁斯认为超人在他面前都有所保留、因为他自己也是，而当他们的关系变得微妙起来，布鲁斯才终于相信面对他的克拉克•肯特单纯透明到如此容易看透。  
“可是……可是她看起来还很爱你。”  
克拉克这话不是试探，也不是什么技巧性的反问，他就只是直接地说出了他的看法，他的，充满危机感而又孩子气的看法。  
“你可以把她的表现理解为她因为小布鲁斯而重新对我感兴趣、或是重新找到了我的利用价值，不管从哪个角度来看，那都不算是爱。”布鲁斯看见克拉克的背以缓慢的速度挺得更直、就连那双总是明亮的蓝眼睛都好像因为紧张而忽明忽暗起来：  
“准确一点说，其实是我并不在意那是不是爱。她遇到了麻烦，想要让我帮忙，如果我最终施以援手，那也仅仅只是因为我认为我有必要帮助一个遭受恐吓的女人，而这和过去的感情没有关系。”  
布鲁斯原本不想、也不必向克拉克“交代”这么多，但看到克拉克竭尽所能想要隐藏的失落，他还是说了比预计中更多的话。至少他想让克拉克明白，或许从前的自己不擅长将私人恩怨从理性中剥离开来，现在的自己，至少能明确划出赛琳娜对他的定义，过去无法代表现在、更不会定义未来，他们如今只是彼此的旧情人、是相识的人。仅此而已。  
“谢谢，啊，不对……”克拉克的胸腔迸发出了一种让他就快语无伦次的热情，在失态之前他赶紧改口说道：  
“总之，谢谢，”这四十八个小时里，他头一次笑得那么灿烂，“我比你想象中还需要这个答案。”  
“恐怕我能给你的答案也只有这个了。”布鲁斯低了低头，一绺刘海跟着耷拉下来，“我想和你谈谈是因为，我能明确地回答你‘我不爱她’……”  
布鲁斯突然没再说话了，克拉克的笑容差点就这么僵硬地凝固在脸上，直到布鲁斯叹了口气，复又开口：  
“可我好像没办法干脆地告诉你‘我不爱你’，就像我——”  
“就像你没法明确地认定你爱我一样。”  
鉴于他们两个之间复杂的关系，这话于布鲁斯而言很难说出口。于克拉克就不同了，所以他替布鲁斯说了出来，他总是习惯性地想要替布鲁斯扛下所有困难，尽管布鲁斯从来不需要。  
这回轮到布鲁斯吃惊了，他拢了拢半边的眉毛，实打实地为克拉克准确说出他心中所想困惑了那么几秒。  
“我想我上次说得太不正式了，那是我的错。”他没告诉布鲁斯光是那句“没办法说我不爱你”已经足够令他欢欣鼓舞了，这不重要，重要的是他要好好弥补上次沮丧之下冲动而唐突的告白：  
“我知道我们现在更应该聊聊小布鲁斯，聊聊未来，聊聊穿梭枪什么的，但我不能再犯这样的错了，因为我爱你这件事只关系到我和你，你应该很清楚，在小布鲁斯从天而降以前，我就……”  
“但我不清楚我是不是。”  
布鲁斯拢起额头、眉毛紧了紧，听克拉克这么流畅自然地说出“我爱你”并没有给他带来很大的冲击，他几乎没有感觉到窘迫和负担，在那个瞬间，他就只是在想自己为什么不能做到像克拉克一样、把这件事想得更纯粹一些。   
“既然这个结果是注定要发生的，那我认为起因是什么并不重要，”克拉克朝前倾了倾身体，他的急迫变得有点儿明显了，“其实我也不在乎你到底是因为什么才发现我对你原来也有那么点儿特别的，这就是我的态度。我没比你好多少，我在感情里也不算是什么成功的人，毕竟露易丝，你知道的……我也没有很多的经验，所以我想问……”  
如果他不想接受这份感情，那么他一定会害怕接下来的问题，随便它的内容是什么。布鲁斯想。然而他没有害怕，更不觉厌恶——也许是因为这个Alpha比平时更收敛更谨慎的信息素让他没有任何被迫近的不适，被裹挟进温柔气息中的他歪过头，安静地等着毫无保留的克拉克继续说了下去：  
“我想问，要是我现在和你说，我会等到你想明白、而且会一直等下去的话……是不是会让你很有压力？”  
克拉克的心跳又漏拍了，在他看见布鲁斯明明想笑却又绷直了嘴角的那个刹那。布鲁斯所有矛盾而灵动的小表情总是那么令他着迷，他就这么晕晕乎乎地看着布鲁斯，等着他给自己一个判决。  
“能让我感到有压力的人很少，”布鲁斯半是玩笑半是认真地答道，“我不知道，我没法对我没经历过的事做出评价，那太武断了。”  
“那……”克拉克确认着布鲁斯眼中不含抗拒的浅淡笑意，之前那许多的忐忑和犹豫都因这种羞涩的温柔消失了，“那不妨经历一下，当做一次尝试怎么样？”  
在布鲁斯的眼神又开始闪烁之前，克拉克鼓足勇气抬起胳膊牵住了布鲁斯的那只手，这是他们相识那么久以来在任务之外、第一次真正意义上的肢体接触，克拉克的手掌贴上布鲁斯那体温比自己低得多的手心，不敢相信自己等这一刻竟然等了那么久：  
“我想英勇无畏的蝙蝠侠应该不至于会害怕做出新的尝试吧？”  
布鲁斯没有出声，不过克拉克明白，那只没有从自己的掌心中逃走的手，已经是他得到的、最好的回答。


	18. Chapter 18

第十八章

见小布鲁斯一边费劲地维持趴着的姿势一边还要坚持不懈地仰头“研究”他，布鲁斯放下了手头的工作，干脆摆弄起小布鲁斯让他把头搁到了自己的膝盖上。舒服了许多的小布鲁斯满足地嘻嘻哈哈笑起来，他打了个滚才翘着腿舒服地靠躺在布鲁斯的腿边问道：  
“PAPA是不是接受父亲了？”  
愿意尝试可以被看作是“接受”吗？布鲁斯自己也没有个特别明确的答案，和克拉克有关的一切都在逐渐变得模糊、变得难以界定，在小布鲁斯面前，布鲁斯不知该怎么解释这种心情，出于不想让孩子失望的心理，他笑着点了点头。  
“那……”小布鲁斯嘟了嘟嘴，思索状又接着问：  
“PAPA喜欢父亲吗？”  
因为没有了让小布鲁斯战战兢兢的疏离感，现在的他面对布鲁斯时完全就是天真单纯的孩童模样。见布鲁斯抿起唇没有立刻回答，小布鲁斯灵活地往上爬了爬，将脸凑得离布鲁斯更近：  
“我想知道PAPA接受父亲是因为喜欢父亲、还是因为我喜欢您喜欢父亲？”  
对于这句对一个孩子来说多少有些拗口的问题却从小布鲁斯嘴里流利地说了出来，布鲁斯小小地拧了下眉毛以示惊讶。但他确实是笑着的，在小布鲁斯降临以前，他并不知道内心的笑意被自然而然地勾到唇边是这么简单的事。  
“也许都有。”布鲁斯不是逃避，只是于他而言，他只能给出这个他认为已经算是最负责的回答，他弯起食指轻轻敲了敲小布鲁斯的头顶，反问他“为什么会问起这个”。小布鲁斯关心两位父亲之间的关系理所当然，这决定到他的命运（布鲁斯知道克拉克向小布鲁斯解释得很详细了），可关心他的想法和情感状态、却似乎超出了布鲁斯所以为的、一个十岁的孩子能够共情的范畴。  
“就……”小布鲁斯用手肘撑着自己向上拱了拱后轻轻扑进了布鲁斯怀里，他用侧脸贴着布鲁斯肩膀，声音突然变轻了许多：  
“就不想让PAPA受委屈嘛……”小布鲁斯的语气既惆怅又坚定，“PAPA以前总是不开心，我想让PAPA一直笑着，一直开心。”  
“嗯？”  
布鲁斯捧起小布鲁斯的脸，想要问个究竟，他从没具体问过未来的他和克拉克到底是怎样的相处模式。他不是害怕过多地了解了那个未来就会影响他对克拉克的看法甚至于自己做出的决定，先前他不想这么做是因为认为这没必要，他觉得自己总能想出办法将小布鲁斯送回去；之后他依然不想这么做则是因为他不希望因此波及到小布鲁斯的情绪。那是他在意小布鲁斯、在意这段父子关系的开始，他也知道小布鲁斯比谁都在意自己，只是在他说出这些话之前，布鲁斯并没敢想象过这份爱深厚到何种程度。  
“PAPA现在这样很好，总是笑着的。我喜欢您和父亲都一直笑着，我也喜欢你们一直在一起……”  
小布鲁斯将手指蹭上布鲁斯的脸，在他的记忆里，他有无数次希望布鲁斯脸上转瞬即逝的笑容可以永远停留，而他的父亲展露笑容的次数比他的PAPA还要少上许多，他们似乎总是要为各种各样的事情烦扰。他模糊地明白只要自己想的话、自己相当于已经拥有了整个世界，尽管如此，他每一年生日许下的愿望也只不过是想要可以多多看到父亲们真心的笑容。  
“父亲呢？父亲现在这样也比以前好吗？”布鲁斯从小布鲁斯稚气的动作里读懂了一切，他低头蹭蹭孩子的前额，突然问道，“你不再讨厌他了？”  
“我跟父亲道过歉了嘛……”小布鲁斯呼了一声，不好意思地撒起娇来，“我之前只是……只是……”  
“别担心，你的父亲从没责怪过你。”布鲁斯捏了捏小布鲁斯的耳朵示意自己只是在逗他后，又突然正色：  
“当然，PAPA也要为之前对你发脾气的事道歉。”  
“PAPA？”小布鲁斯的眼睛亮了亮，看见布鲁斯并不是在开玩笑而是认真怀有歉意的样子，他竟然又想哭又想笑的，这让他僵硬的表情显得有些滑稽。布鲁斯看着这颗小小的脑袋，忽地体会到了那种不知该拿这个小家伙怎么办才好的慌乱感，毫无缘由地，他就仿佛和未来的自己有了感应一般，那些不知该如何保护他、如何给他最好的、如何让他永不受伤害的焦虑瞬间绞紧了他的心，他像是在这一刻，才真正理解了未来的那个自己缘何要如此冒险。他看向那双通透纯真的眼睛，几乎能从那里面看到小布鲁斯那颗无暇的、自己愿意倾尽一切去好好保护的心。这颗心是由他和克拉克•肯特共同孕育出来的，对布鲁斯来说，这简直是自他从不可能生还的爆炸中侥幸活下来后发生的第二个奇迹。  
“PAPA怎么了……”  
“没怎么。”布鲁斯拉下了小布鲁斯不自觉揉起眼角的手询问：“困了吗？”  
“有一点点。”  
“我们睡吧。”布鲁斯看着小布鲁斯点点头、乖乖地想要从自己身上爬走的样子，心里某处又莫名被触动了：  
“……对不起。”  
他猝不及防地把愣愣的小布鲁斯抱回来后圈在了自己的臂膀里，在他耳边呢喃般说道。这个对不起的意义比他所说过的任何一次都要深刻——他在为自己曾经面对小布鲁斯时的无所适从道歉，更是为在未来某个节点上擅自将小布鲁斯送回过去的这个决定道歉。这段时间来发生的所有事就算再美好、也不该是这个孩子应当经历和承受的，也许只要一点点的努力，小布鲁斯就可以拥有更好的世界。布鲁斯现在知道他最该做的不是想办法研究那什么该死的穿梭枪，他最该做的，一直都只是别让那令人恐慌的未来发生。

布鲁斯平静地醒来时身边的小布鲁斯还挂在床沿上迷迷糊糊地睡着，他把小布鲁斯揽过来了些后在缓慢消逝的困倦中发了会儿呆，这个世界没什么变化，哥谭也还是那个哥谭，蝙蝠洞还是安静如常，但小布鲁斯的存在以及他想到的、他身边那两三个重要的人让他觉得自己这一刻很是悠然惬意。未来的那个“布鲁斯•韦恩”希望可以改变小布鲁斯的未来，但布鲁斯想，在这么做的同时，未来的自己也许未必会想到这个决定也会让过去的轨迹大有不同。  
他又眯着眼睛躺了会儿后才动作很轻地下了床，等他洗完澡换好衣服，阿尔弗雷德听起来已经在厨房忙活好一阵了。布鲁斯时不时能听到汤匙碰撞上餐碟或是什么掉到地上的轻微声响，随着阿尔弗雷德日益增长的年纪，这种事已经变得越来越稀松平常，对布鲁斯来说，这些日常而琐碎的声音奇异地能让他安心，因为这时时刻刻在提醒他、这位对他意义非凡的家长总是在那个地方、日复一日地陪伴着他。布鲁斯不是个贪心的人，然而不知从何时开始，他对留住现在身边所拥有的一切变得越来越有企图心了。  
在小布鲁斯醒来和阿尔弗雷德准备好早餐的这段空当里，布鲁斯把时间花在了整理归档先前各种概念型时光机器的研究上，关于神秘的“沃利•韦斯特”的找寻已经有了些许眉目，只不过布鲁斯并不急着去拜访线索指向的候选人。有些事他已经不想再为了那个“未来”刻意去做或是不做了，比如提前认识新的伙伴，比如试着把遥远的顾虑暂时搁置，也比如，不再抗拒自己的内心。  
他的工作还没进行几分钟，有访客进入蝙蝠洞的提示就打断了他，他看着来人的影像，微笑竟然在看到对方的面孔之前就爬了上来。  
“早。”  
布鲁斯转身的同时，克拉克刚好带着一身阳光的气息从前方步进来，他的装束总是朴素低调，在不做超人的场合，克拉克习惯性把自己打扮成一个不具有攻击性的Alpha，所以克拉克来来回回只有零星几件以卡其色为主的上衣这件事早就刻入了布鲁斯的印象之中。不过今天，这位对外表总是不甚在意的Alpha却套上了一件布鲁斯从没见过的白色衬衫，与之搭配的西裤也是剪裁得体，而这其中所体现的、对自己的重视让布鲁斯的心情愈发清爽。  
“早，”克拉克左手拎着个什么腼腆地笑着，很是诚惶诚恐的样子，“我给你带了自己做的早……”  
“阿尔弗雷德正在准备。”布鲁斯接过克拉克的话，眼神也从他的“新形象”上移开了，见克拉克露出气馁的神情，布鲁斯才调皮地复又问：  
“你做了什么？”  
“呃，”克拉克拎高了手中的餐盒轻轻晃了晃，“就是普通的松饼，还煎了香肠。”  
布鲁斯挑起眉毛，配合地嗅了嗅鼻子，克拉克于是立刻走到了桌边把餐盒放了下来，跟在他后头挪动着脚步的布鲁斯还没等克拉克把食物都摆出来，就径自上前伸手撵下一大块塞进了嘴里。他挨着克拉克，举手投足间再自然不过的亲密如同他比克拉克更快地适应了这种关系的转变。  
“怎么样？”克拉克压下了受宠若惊的堂皇，期待地问。  
“松饼可以再甜一点，我喜欢更甜一些的。”布鲁斯这么说着，手却又伸向了第二块松饼。  
“吃完早餐你有什么安排吗？”克拉克特意把餐盒端高了，等着布鲁斯品尝另外的食物，“呃就是，今天你忙吗？我……”  
“没有。”布鲁斯慢悠悠地嚼着食物，“你有什么建议？”  
“我要去帮玛莎采购一些生活用品，顺便帮她换一下客厅的地毯。”明知自己总是在提问、总是在邀约，但克拉克却享受极了这种慢慢拉近的过程，他笑得露出一排牙齿，用他认为的、布鲁斯最不能抗拒的灿烂笑容问道：  
“你要一起吗？”  
“好啊。”  
克拉克知道这次不会被拒绝，他心里有这样的预感，只是当布鲁斯如此顺畅地接话，他还是被一种莫名的惊喜感击中了。他们看着对方，谁也没注意到躲在墙壁后的小布鲁斯偷偷露出的脑袋：  
“你们要出去约会吗？”  
清脆的声音传来，两个人的脸上同时出现了些许窘迫，先反应过来的克拉克快速跑向小布鲁斯将他抱了起来，一个简短的早安吻后，他才用另一个问题代替了小布鲁斯想要的答案：  
“想和我们一起去吗？”  
“不想不想不想。”小布鲁斯揉了揉眼睛，偷偷瞅向布鲁斯的视线里全是明亮的笑意，看到布鲁斯对他做了个鬼脸，小布鲁斯勾住克拉克的脖子大声地开始喊，“我和爷爷待在一起就好啦！我要多陪陪爷爷！”  
小布鲁斯才喊到阿尔弗雷德的名字，阿尔弗雷德就应声出现了——布鲁斯毫不怀疑他早就在后头候着了，如果不是小布鲁斯提供机会的话，也许他一整个早上都未必会出现——老人把准备好的、明显只有两人份的早餐放下，在和克拉克互相问候后，他对着布鲁斯用今天有一个好天气这种理由催促他们尽快出发。布鲁斯没在这种和乐融融的氛围中感到有什么不适，他甚至没有因为达成了“这是阿尔弗雷德希望看见的”而感到安慰或是满足。在那个当下，他就只是这氛围中再寻常不过的一份子，他只需要做他自己，同时也不会再有任何需要他额外顾虑的事来影响他的判断和情绪。他没让克拉克等候太久，简单吃完早餐后，他就换好了行头，两个人陪着小布鲁斯又闹了一会儿才从蝙蝠洞离开。天气的确如阿尔弗雷德所说的那样很好，也可能是太好了，刚踏出去没多久，布鲁斯便鬼使神差地主动握住了克拉克垂在他身侧的手：  
“呃……我们不该牵着手吗？”布鲁斯松松地拉住那只宽厚的手掌、同时看向了克拉克充满迷惑的眼睛，他一时之间弄不清楚目前他们两个之中谁才是更迷惘的那个，他的手有那么点儿难堪地动了动，很快又缩了回去：  
“我不知道。”布鲁斯撇开和克拉克对视的目光，“我以为你想要牵手，当然，如果你不想的话，我——”  
“不！绝对不是！”克拉克恍然大悟般握住了布鲁斯的手，对他来说，那更像是布鲁斯随时都会被自己吓退的心，“我不是说我不想！我是说……算了，反正……这样很好。”  
克拉克紧紧牵住那只手，每个指节都与布鲁斯的用力扣在一起：  
“这样就很好。”  
“我也觉得。”  
即使已经没有了回握的余地，布鲁斯还是尽可能地紧了紧自己的手指。


	19. Chapter 19

第十九章

“父亲，我可以不吃这些洋葱吗？”  
小布鲁斯用头把盘子顶远了一些，为了让自己能成功说服克拉克，他的双手扒住桌沿、整个人看起来极其无助可怜。布鲁斯相信，换做任何其他人都绝不会狠心拒绝眼前这个鼓着脸求情的小朋友。但小布鲁斯面对的并不是一般的人，布鲁斯原先也认为那个Alpha的和气善良是他最易攻破的弱点，然而一旦和他深入相处得足够久，他便明白在有些时候、克拉克的立场可以坚定到什么招数都不好使的地步。布鲁斯碰过几次壁——在诸如熬夜、生病不吃药这些琐碎小事上，他对克拉克那时的铁青脸色和强硬口气记忆犹新，所以现在，比起帮助小布鲁斯一起说情，布鲁斯只想等着看一场好戏。  
“不可以。”  
果不其然，克拉克伸过手，把盘子又推回了原位，不仅如此，他还拿起早就被小布鲁斯放下的叉子用力塞回他手里：  
“为了你的健康，你必须把它们都吃完。”  
“父亲——”小布鲁斯拖长声音哀嚎了一声，见克拉克绷起五官盯着他后，小布鲁斯又转而扭过身朝布鲁斯求助，“PA——”  
也不知从什么时候开始，布鲁斯和克拉克的位置奇妙地对调了，明明没多久之前，会对小布鲁斯正颜厉色、这也不许那也不许的人还是布鲁斯，可是在他和克拉克“试着交往”的一个月后，不再打算在这种小事上破坏小布鲁斯心情的人却变成了他自己。与此同时，克拉克也就相对应地变成了那个常常会把控小布鲁斯自由的严父。  
“阿尔弗雷德说你吃了三天的巧克力，”联想到这几天的忙碌导致对小布鲁斯的疏忽，布鲁斯选择和克拉克站在同一阵营，只不过，他的表现方式要和颜悦色得多，“所以这顿晚餐你必须乖乖把蔬菜都吃光。”  
“可是PAPA自己都没有吃光！”  
见撒娇没有效果，小布鲁斯机智地找到了另一条自救的方法，“父亲是孩子的榜样”这句时常被挂在阿尔弗雷德嘴边的话被小布鲁斯活学活用了起来。他一手指着布鲁斯的盘子，一面又转头做出气鼓鼓的表情想要向克拉克讨个说法。  
“我不喜欢这个味道。”布鲁斯苦恼地歪歪头，也学着小布鲁斯的样子摆出了一副可怜巴巴的姿态——在他还是哥谭那个人人瞩目的布鲁斯•韦恩时，做出各种夸张的表情可是他的拿手好戏（他相信小布鲁斯在这方面的天赋九成是遗传自他），“那我可以不吃吗？”  
“你是大人了，当然可以。”  
克拉克即刻给予回答，两个人默契的一唱一和换来了小布鲁斯又一声哀鸣，他看看克拉克的脸色、再看看布鲁斯故作无可奈何的耸肩，最终还是不情不愿地往嘴里扒拉进最后那份被剩下的洋葱。对比起垂头丧气的小朋友，两位始作俑者脸上所展露的笑容相当无情。尽管三个人的存在让克拉克这间租来的小公寓显得更加拥挤，但在周末晚上簇拥在餐桌旁、逼迫他们的孩子吃下足够份量的蔬菜依然成为了让他们无比快乐的小事。  
在这个世界偶尔不那么需要他们拯救和帮助的宝贵时间里，他们也会试着抽出那么半天一天的时间来到大都会，带着小布鲁斯逛逛商场和游乐园、或是窝在克拉克的公寓里一起做一顿晚餐。布鲁斯开始在这种平淡却耀眼的日子中认真体会陪伴这个词的意义。过去那些年里，他在这件事上做得极其糟糕——阿尔弗雷德的存在时时刻刻提醒着他这一点。接着克拉克和小布鲁斯相继到来了，他们像一面镜子，反射出布鲁斯在这方面的迟钝和大意，这甚至让布鲁斯考虑起，把自己的孩子送回过去这种做法、改变的究竟是孩子还是他自己？抑或是阿尔弗雷德和克拉克？总之，这个正在与小布鲁斯口中描述的那个未来愈发背道而驰的“现在”，是大家都乐于见到、也沉浸其中的最好结果。  
“我不要吃了。”勉强嚼了几口的小布鲁斯苦着一张脸，再次选择了勇敢抗争，“我要告诉爷爷你们欺负我。”  
再也憋不住笑的布鲁斯起身来到小布鲁斯身边，从背后将他“拎”到了自己怀里，他用鼻子蹭蹭小布鲁斯的脸颊忍俊不禁道：  
“你确定爷爷会帮你？”  
“我确定！爷爷对我最好了！”小布鲁斯扯开嗓子，嚷嚷起来，“我今天不要和PAPA一起睡了。”  
“你不是没有我会睡不着吗？”  
“才不是呢，”小布鲁斯目光一转，一手指向了正闷头解决一大一小剩下的那堆洋葱的克拉克，表情也从先前的“愤慨”完全转变成了另一种生动，“父亲没有你才会睡不着！”  
“咳，咳咳……”  
基于小布鲁斯说的也不算是完全背离事实，方才面对小布鲁斯还无比绝情的Alpha在被呛到之后瞬间涨红了脸。考虑到生洋葱对超人的味觉和嗅觉并没有太大的冲击力，所以布鲁斯大抵能猜到这个看似不必放在心上的玩笑话到底是不是真的“童言无忌”。在克拉克还忙着用擦嘴和咳嗽来掩饰窘迫的间隙，布鲁斯惩罚似的刮了下小布鲁斯的鼻子：  
“不可以乱说话。”  
“哼。”  
小布鲁斯对此的回答只是不服气地重重哼了一声，他要求布鲁斯把自己放下，脚刚沾到地，他就转眼抱住了克拉克的腿：  
“父亲，送我回蝙蝠洞好不好？”他仰起脑袋，对克拉克央求道：“我今天准备抛弃PAPA，我要把PAPA一个人留在这里，我不想陪他睡觉了！”  
“什么？”  
比起一时还有些犯迷糊的克拉克，布鲁斯倒是完完全全看透了小布鲁斯精心的狡黠。他不知道这到底是玛莎还是阿尔弗雷德给小布鲁斯出的主意——也或者都有，更或者，这就是小布鲁斯那个遗传于他的、聪明的小脑瓜自己想出来的妙招。至于那种时时刻刻为他俩着想的贴心，则应该大部分遗传自克拉克。从他和克拉克在一起以来，小布鲁斯总有办法让他俩安心独处，他像是比世界上任何人都希望能尽快看到自己和克拉克的感情稳定下来。布鲁斯当然懂这个孩子的心意，他完完全全明白小布鲁斯想要离开这个不属于他的世界、以最正确的方式回到他们身边的迫切，只是于他而言，拥有小布鲁斯的这段时光也同样弥足珍贵。每次小布鲁斯为这个目标努力的时候，布鲁斯都很想知道这个小家伙真的舍得就这样离开吗？布鲁斯不清楚答案是什么，他唯一清楚的，只是他自己有多舍不得。  
“我想回蝙蝠洞睡觉啦……”小布鲁斯坚持不懈地晃着克拉克的腿，把自己的用意说得明明白白，“父亲送我回去好不好？”  
他冲克拉克不停眨巴眼睛，一眼都没费心去看布鲁斯在他身后又气又笑的反应，克拉克把小布鲁斯抱到身上，刚想追寻布鲁斯的目光询问他的意见，布鲁斯就先一步开口了：  
“你送一送他吧。”他用最自然的语调配合着小布鲁斯自以为不会被拆穿的计谋，而在做出这个决定之前，他花了半分钟来确定自己对克拉克的喜欢让自己一点也不排斥留在这个朴素却温馨的公寓过夜：  
“这里我来收拾。”  
“啊？”  
接二连三的冲击让克拉克又只会发懵和提问了，在和布鲁斯进入这种全新关系以后，他似乎就常常遇到这种情况。布鲁斯就像是生来就拥有能让他大脑停转这种超能力的“克星”，而克拉克心甘情愿地接受了思考能力时常会失控的状态。他觉得自己是被“布鲁斯原来也喜欢我”这个总让他忐忑不安的事实冲昏了头脑，不过……管它呢，他愿意在这种让他天翻地覆的“惊吓”中做一个看起来又呆又愣的傻瓜。  
“哦，好！好……”他这才反应过来似的抱着小布鲁斯猛地站起来，而在他臂膀之上的小布鲁斯看起来已经急得要揪自己的头发了，“呃对了——”  
他刚想转身，却又被挽起了袖子的布鲁斯再次吓到了。只怪他刚刚并没有理解布鲁斯说的那句“我来收拾”到底是什么意思，而当他理解了，蝙蝠侠要洗盘子这件事竟然让他有一种奇怪的自责。他知道布鲁斯一定会说不过就是洗个盘子而已何必这么大惊小怪，可他就是没法想象布鲁斯帮着他做这些琐碎家务——而且还是在他的公寓里！这看起来太像一家人、也太像一对已经结合的伴侣了。尽管在未来，他们大抵会达成这个结果，可当这个场景被提前带进克拉克的人生之中，他还是感觉自己要在猝不及防的甜蜜中溺毙了。  
“盘子你可以放着，等我回来……”  
“我能处理的，好吗？”布鲁斯好笑地应了句，他把刚堆好的盘子放下，绕去了两个人身边，他拍拍看起来对自己的表现及决定很是满意的小布鲁斯，用口型无声说了句小坏蛋后亲了亲他：  
“晚安。”  
“PAPA晚安哦，父亲今天一定能睡个好觉啦！”  
压根没意识到自己的话让他亲爱的父亲耳朵变得有多红多热的小恶魔回吻了布鲁斯后，甜甜地笑了起来。

克拉克明白布鲁斯留下来过夜意味着什么，也正因为太明白了，所以在推开公寓的门之前，克拉克站在门外深呼吸了足足二十次才平复了自己的紧张。他当然认同他们两个该慢慢来、认同他们要为了呵护这段来之不易的关系而放慢脚步、认同标记和结合这种事现阶段自己最好想都别想……他认同一切听起来头头是道的理论，但当他抛开那些用以自律的理论整天面对光是看着也能让他心动的布鲁斯，他就发现若是要完美实践的话，对他的自制力无疑是一个极其艰巨的挑战。  
直到公寓里头传出一些奇怪的声音，踟蹰在门外的克拉克才回过神，他抚平心绪开门进去的同时就立马被一股浓浓的洗洁精香味包裹了。布鲁斯满是白色泡沫的双手则刚刚从已经看不见除了泡沫之外任何东西的水槽中抽出来，耷拉在他前额的刘海上也不幸沾染了些许。他皱着眉，看看水槽、看看自己的手、最后才看向克拉克，于是为了避免整间屋子都被布鲁斯荼毒，克拉克及时接手了：  
“还是我来吧。”他直接把布鲁斯从水槽边拉开，最先做的却是拿毛巾替他擦干净了手，“我实在是不太能接受蝙蝠侠站在水槽边洗盘子这种画面，我想我的厨房也有同感。”  
“难怪它这么不配合我。”布鲁斯理所当然地接话，他偷瞄了一眼克拉克，即使已经习惯了这个男人永远不会责怪自己，在家务上笨手笨脚的表现还是让他多少有些心虚，他退到一边，漫不经心地问：  
“小布鲁斯回蝙蝠洞后安分些了么？”  
“当然，除了催着我快点走之外。”克拉克挽起袖子，着手处理被洗洁精泡沫淹没的餐碟，“我猜他想给我们多制造一些二人世界。”  
克拉克边说着边自己笑了笑，见布鲁斯努努嘴没吭声，克拉克又接着说了下去：  
“他好像太心急了。我有时候都觉得他是不是不喜欢这样待在我们身边才会想要尽快消失的，如果我不是太早把关于他会如何消失、如何再次到来的缘由解释得那么清楚，也许他不会……”  
“我反而觉得他是因为太喜欢待在我们身边，才会比谁都着急的。”布鲁斯没让克拉克把错揽到自己头上。抛开他自己的舍不得，布鲁斯认为他们帮小布鲁斯做过太多次决定了，如果小布鲁斯这一次想要自己做出选择，那么他们不应当横加干涉——因为小布鲁斯自始至终，都只是一个独立的个体，就算他是被他们带到这个世界上的、也无法改变这个真正需要布鲁斯重视的事实。他不知道未来的自己是否和此刻的自己想法一致，但在和小布鲁斯的相处中，他提前体会到了要成为一个尊重孩子的父亲是件多么必要、也多么矛盾的事了。布鲁斯偶尔会为自己竟然是个如此开明的家长感到小小骄傲，很快他又想，他所体会到的这种种成就感，其实也全都有赖于小布鲁斯的降临，这个孩子所教会他的东西，远比他以为的还要多。  
“你是这么想的？”克拉克顿了顿，放下了手中的活转头看向布鲁斯，尽管这样窝在厨房里一起面对家务很是温馨，但克拉克已经没有心思再去享受了：  
“要是我说其实心急的不止他一个……”  
布鲁斯看起来并不意外。他还是端着那副处变不惊的淡然，揣着手臂安静地等着克拉克说下去。就算他们两个在过往的感情中都不算是成功者，可若是比起某些方面的经验，布鲁斯自觉自己有资格做超人的导师。所以，他确实很期待这个Alpha会用什么样的说辞来面对接下来顺理成章该发生的事。  
“我知道你对我的感情还不足以进行到那一步，这操之过急了，”克拉克把手放在衣摆上来回蹭着，他只让他的犹豫不定留在了潮湿的衣摆上，因为他看向布鲁斯的视线是那么灼热而坚决：  
“可是我想要给小布鲁斯一个不一样的未来，一个不需要再被送回过去的未来，我和小布鲁斯一样，想要快点在正确的时间让他重新回到我们身边”  
这算不上是什么动听的情话，绝对不是。换做以前，布鲁斯一定会对此嗤之以鼻，然而现在，他的眼角却不受他指使似的悄悄漾开了一片笑意：  
“这就是你想骗我和我上床的理由？”他从自己站着的位置离开后走到了克拉克身前，他往前凑近，手也顺势捻住了克拉克的衣领，“用小布鲁斯做借口？”  
“……不是，我没有骗……”克拉克在布鲁斯温软的气息袭近他的鼻腔之时眩晕了一下，这个向来将信息素控制得很好的Omega第一次将自己的甜美充分地暴露于他人面前，想都不用想，克拉克就知道布鲁斯绝对是故意这么做的，挑战他的自制力显然能让布鲁斯愉悦，但对克拉克来说，可就是一种折磨了：  
“好吧，是的，但我想和你上床是真的，这不需要借口……”就算丢脸，克拉克也还是如实说了，在意识到自己整个人都快烧起来之后，他又不甘地控诉了一句：  
“别忘了今天是你主动提出要留下来的！”  
“没准我是想让小布鲁斯开心之后再自己离开呢？”布鲁斯往前欺近了些，克拉克霎时红了一片的脖颈简直让他玩性大发，“我有很多去处，我也可以去夜……”  
“不，别。”像是担心布鲁斯真的会就此潇洒离开，克拉克旋即伸手搂住了布鲁斯，他的动作太快太用力，导致布鲁斯整个人跌进了他的怀里：“我错了，我又说错话了。”  
“嗯？”但布鲁斯一点没抗拒这个怀抱，他贴在克拉克胸前，仰起头，把自己的全部重量都依托给了那个宽厚的胸膛，“错在哪儿？”  
“错在不够坦诚，我想和你上床是因为我爱你，我不需要为此找其他的理由。”克拉克重重呼了一口气后摘下眼镜随手丢开了，谁也没注意到它划出的弧线指向的终点是仍堆满盘子的水槽，不过这会儿，任何事于他们而言都显得不再重要了：  
“不过我保证，今晚我会好好让你见识见识我有多‘坦诚’的。”


	20. Chapter 20

第二十章

早在小布鲁斯来到这个世界的第二天，他就隐隐地感觉到自己再也没办法回到他熟悉的那个世界了。说是小孩子的悲观也好，这种感觉在很长一段时间里都困扰着他，就算他能从布鲁斯的工作台上看到布鲁斯最近的重心都放在了研究穿梭枪上，这种悲观也从没消退过。从外貌和气息上来分辨的话，眼前的“PAPA”或许还是他熟悉的那个PAPA，但那个总挂着笑容的“父亲”绝对不是他仰慕着的那个、在整颗星球都享有盛名的父亲了。又过了一段时间，克拉克和布鲁斯之间奇怪而别扭的氛围、还有那些他“不小心”听到的对话让小布鲁斯意识到，他所面临的可能不仅仅是回不去这么简单——他弄明白了，只要他的父亲们不愿意，他甚至会彻底消失在这颗星球，届时不管在过去还是未来、都不再会留有他曾存在过的痕迹。于是陌生的父亲、奇怪的新世界和种种未知的恐惧让他既惊恐，又不满，这让他越来越不像以前那个父亲眼中听话懂事的小男孩，他总忍不住发脾气，对克拉克充满埋怨，而克拉克越包容，他就总是无法控制地越想任性——也或许是他从来不知道总是严肃刻板的父亲原来也可以这么温柔——总之，他以一种意想不到的方式完成了和克拉克的磨合并渐渐融入了这个世界。他开始认识到，克拉克其实还是他记忆中的那个父亲，只是对待他的方式不再那么拘束、那么严格，那个少言寡语的PAPA仍旧是一样的内敛、总是心事重重，然而一旦最开始生分的疏离感消失，他带给小布鲁斯的安全感还是一如既往的无与伦比。  
最重要的是，这个世界的父亲们身上再也没有从小就与他如影随形的沉重感，总是笑着的他们在小布鲁斯看来是那么的快乐。他不知道他的PAPA下定决心把自己送回来到底是为了让他得到什么，但如果可以，他好想告诉布鲁斯，他希望自己能永远留住他们脸上温暖美好的笑容。他想告诉布鲁斯自己长大了，以后一定会更懂事、也不会再让他那么操心了；他想告诉克拉克，自己一定不会让他失望，会成为他期望中的、那个值得骄傲的超人后代……他仍旧有那么多那么多的话想和他的父亲们说，可他也很清楚，他再也不会有这个机会了。他也依然有很多的不解和尚未释怀的难过，可在某个夜晚，他做出了他想要的选择，这种倒计时一般的日子，也让他更珍惜如今和父亲们相处的每分每秒。  
“PAPA，您说人会带着记忆出生吗？”  
作为无意间让布鲁斯不再主动熬夜的功臣，小布鲁斯并不知道阿尔弗雷德对此有多欣慰，他倚在布鲁斯怀里，两个人有一搭没一搭地说着话。听到这个有些异想天开的问题，布鲁斯低下头，想要去探寻小布鲁斯偶尔总有些难以捉摸的心理活动：  
“当然不会。”他晃了晃正赖在他身前的小布鲁斯，亲了亲他的额头，“小傻瓜，你在想什么？”  
“好可惜哦……”小布鲁斯嘟起了嘴，认真地怅然若失起来，现在，只要他眨一眨眼睛，布鲁斯就能看透他的情绪，“那你们再见到‘我’的时候，这些事我就都不会记得啦……”  
尽管这意味着他也同时能忘记毫无预兆被送回来的那个刹那所承受的恐惧和委屈、忘记种种再也得不到答案的疑惑，可是如果代价是同时忘掉那么多年里倾尽全力保护他的父亲们、忘掉这短暂的美好时光里得到的、来自父亲们厚重的爱……  
“没关系，我和你的父亲会记得。”布鲁斯愣了一会儿才又强调了一遍自己说的话，拥着小布鲁斯的手臂跟着揽得更紧，他总不敢太用力，生怕自己弄碎了小布鲁斯那颗通透的心：  
“我和你父亲永远、永远也不会忘记的。”  
距离小布鲁斯出现在这个世界已经过去五个多月了，这五个月里，他见证了小布鲁斯一点一滴的改变——更确切地说，是原本的生活中那个受太多约束的小布鲁斯被“解放”了出来。布鲁斯无法说这是不是一件好事，因为原本，才十岁的他根本不必在短时间内被迫成熟。他本就该拥有一个更好的世界，他可以拥有和这个地球上无数家庭中的孩子们一样的、普通而简单的童年，他不必背负责任、不必整天担惊受怕甚至不必过早地学会体谅长辈，他只需要做他自己。如果以前的克拉克和布鲁斯对如何养育一个孩子并没有实感，那么现在，他们都确定，这就是他们想要给小布鲁斯的未来。那个未来的自己想要通过穿梭枪所做到的一切，他想，他们都已经在逐步实现了。  
“PAPA，”小布鲁斯想了想，顿了好几秒后，他又把脸颊贴在布鲁斯的胸膛上、张开双臂扒住了布鲁斯：  
“我好爱你。”  
布鲁斯脑子里的某根弦倏地绷紧。小布鲁斯于他而言已经不单单是他和克拉克的孩子那么简单了，他是一个全新的希望，他的到来让布鲁斯相信、自己也可以拥有那些大多数人眼中枯燥平庸而自己眼中遥不可及的、平平无奇的人生，也许它充满琐碎的烦恼，但它对曾经的布鲁斯来说，却是一种难以企及的奢望——  
“如果再让PAPA选择一次，PAPA一定不会把你就这么孤零零地送回来。”他把小布鲁斯抱高，让他平视自己，在这一刻，他不再是那个让理性凌驾于父爱之上的布鲁斯•韦恩，尽管那个残忍的决定日后被验证了是正确的、是合理的，布鲁斯也只想任由自己被不想与小布鲁斯分离的盲目父爱操控：  
“你不需要明白‘我’把你送回来的那刻有多痛心多不舍，你只要知道，我们都是一样地那么爱你就好了。”  
“嗯！”小布鲁斯漂亮的蓝眼睛闪闪烁烁，他咬着嘴唇用力地点头后又扑腾着钻到了布鲁斯胸前，“我知道！”  
布鲁斯任小布鲁斯依赖着他，他听着这个孩子小小的、有力的心跳，忽地涌上了一些奇怪的预感，就好像……就好像那个该说再见的时刻就要到来了，但他忽略了它们，把它们从心头强硬地驱赶走。这是布鲁斯生平第一次想要逃避，他抱着他的珍宝，怯于面对那个他们终将分离的现实。

冬天到来之前，他们在农场帮小布鲁斯过了个象征性的生日。那天并不是什么特别的日子，会这么突发奇想也只是缘于小布鲁斯前一天提到说想见玛莎、想吃她做的派，布鲁斯便不知怎么就有了这个想法。他们在阿尔弗雷德的帮助下亲手做了个简单的蛋糕（大部分都是由克拉克完成的，布鲁斯勉为其难地打了一部分下手）后又挑选了四份礼物，在小布鲁斯坐在餐桌旁对玛莎的派翘首以待的时候，他们把蛋糕、派、和四份礼物像变魔术那样摆到了小布鲁斯的面前。这换来了小布鲁斯高声的尖叫——持续了好几分钟那种，因为小布鲁斯已经不再会像以前那样捉摸着父亲们的用意、因为过于谨慎的懂事而把许许多多的情绪藏在心里了，他已经会用最直接的方式表达他的快乐和喜悦，他抱着那其中他最喜欢的一盒火车与铁轨的拼装积木，缠着布鲁斯和克拉克的样子满是“我现在就想玩”的急切。这些普通而常见的玩具并不是什么价格昂贵的礼物，但他们都清楚这是以前的小布鲁斯没机会拥有的。他被那个超人明确地和人类世界隔离开来，而未来的那个布鲁斯想给这个孩子的一切，也终于由克拉克和布鲁斯陆陆续续地代为补偿了。  
“本来我还打算今晚我们三个留在农场，”克拉克提着小布鲁斯迫不及待想回蝙蝠洞玩的玩具们、和布鲁斯慢悠悠地走在后头，小布鲁斯则驾驶着新拿到的遥控飞机快乐地奔跑在前头，“还记得吗？上次在农场的那晚，应该算是我们第一次一起真正意义上的过夜。”  
“我不认为今晚让我们待在一张床上是明智的选择。”布鲁斯意有所指这么说的同时摸了摸耳侧那一块小小的凸起，那上面浅红色的咬痕还未完全褪去，他很确定，要刚结合的他俩抵抗住彼此的诱惑是件残忍的事，“特别是小布鲁斯会挤在我们中间的情况下。”  
克拉克赞同地笑了起来，他搂住布鲁斯的肩，没错过他在夜幕下也清晰可辨的、微微红起来的脸。他对那个“正义领主”了解得越多，他就越不理解未来的自己为何会偏执至此，当他和布鲁斯结合为一对契合的伴侣、当小布鲁斯出现在他的生命中，他便对“珍惜”这个词有了更深刻的体会。好在他也不需要与那个永远不会再有机会出现的正义领主感同身受了，他知道自己绝对不会变成那个人，这是他的底线，也是他对布鲁斯的承诺。尽管他们都清楚这种承诺完全多此一举，但只要可以，克拉克不想放过任何一个能让布鲁斯安心的机会。身为他的Alpha，身为他们孩子的父亲，克拉克认为这是他必须时时刻刻谨记的事，这不仅仅是责任，于他而言，这更是驱使他让自己变得更好的、最大的动力。  
他们在蝙蝠洞陪小布鲁斯玩了许久，克拉克不明白平日总是会听阿尔弗雷德的话早早睡觉的小布鲁斯今天怎么会如此活力充沛，就连布鲁斯似乎也是玩性大发，于是克拉克也很是积极地陪着他们直到深夜。  
“今晚我也留在这里好不好？”眼见时间已近凌晨，克拉克把趴在地上仔细分类着细小配件的小布鲁斯强行抱到身上，他们三个人之后要在一起生活是早晚的事，克拉克觉得从现在开始，给予小布鲁斯“父亲们的关系已经有了进一步的发展”这样的暗示会更循序渐进一些。  
“不要不要，”没想到小布鲁斯晃着脑袋，不乐意地抗拒起来，“今晚我只想和PAPA睡。”  
“你这个小坏蛋，”克拉克摆出一个苦闷的表情后捏住小布鲁斯的鼻子，在他扑腾起手臂抗议时才笑着放开，“什么时候才能不这么偏心？”  
“你已经没机会了。”布鲁斯从另一端手脚并用爬了过来，他把小布鲁斯接到身上后默契地一起比了个鬼脸，“快回去吧。”  
“好，你们别玩得太晚。”见做完鬼脸后的小布鲁斯又突然仰头直愣愣瞅着他，克拉克宠溺地拍了拍小布鲁斯的脑袋，“我走了哦，小坏蛋。”  
“父亲再见！”小布鲁斯眨巴着眼睛，他看着克拉克站起、转身，在克拉克的身影要消失在房间门口的瞬间，小布鲁斯突然从布鲁斯的腿上跳了下去、而后用布鲁斯不曾见过的、最快的速度冲去门边从后拉住了克拉克的手：  
“父亲，”他甜甜地喊了声后，又撒娇般说道：  
“其实我好爱你的……”  
在克拉克不明所以朝下看的那刻，小布鲁斯的脸上确实挂着笑容，他晃着克拉克的手，像是在用力证明自己对他的依赖。这依赖背后的含义很深，但克拉克并不想去深究它到底意味着什么。他想，比起直面离别，假装听不懂会是小布鲁斯更希望看到的。  
“我也是。”克拉克郑重其事地蹲下来，他捧住小布鲁斯的脸，拿鼻尖蹭上了他的，这是他们父子间的一种暗号，代表他永远与他的宝贝心灵相通：  
“晚安。”  
小布鲁斯目送着克拉克背对自己离开，直到看着父亲的身影完全消失在他的视线里才满足地跑回房间，而沉默的布鲁斯还坐在那个位置一动不动，努力消化着那个一天比一天强烈的、悲伤的预感。  
“还要玩一会儿吗？”布鲁斯心不在焉地扒拉着剩下的一大堆零件，“这圈铁轨好像还要……。”  
“PAPA——”  
小布鲁斯慢慢走过去后，抱着膝盖在布鲁斯身边蹲了下来。  
“不许和我说再见。”  
只是小布鲁斯想说的话被布鲁斯以最直接的方式驳回了，布鲁斯凑过去亲亲小布鲁斯的额头，第一次痛恨他和克拉克的孩子为何如此聪敏纯真：  
“这是PAPA最不想从你嘴里听到的话。”  
“可是——”  
小布鲁斯扁了扁嘴，不确定布鲁斯说话的语气是不是说明他不高兴了，他更不缺定的，是撇开头的布鲁斯那双漂亮的眼睛是不是变得红红的，是自己看错了吧？小布鲁斯希望是自己看错了。因为，他想要他的PAPA永远笑着，永远快乐。  
“听话。”背过身的布鲁斯沉默了几秒才再次回头把小布鲁斯抱起来，他抱着小布鲁斯直接躺下，甚至没给他挣扎的余地，“过来睡觉了，我们下次再接着玩，好吗？”  
“好。”  
小布鲁斯想也没想便乖巧地这么应道，他蹭到布鲁斯怀里，很快就闭上了眼睛。  
——可是下次要多久？他可以一直让这些琐碎的场景保持原貌直到小布鲁斯重新成长到这个阶段吗？说起来，这些玩具，十年后的小布鲁斯还会喜欢吗？他和克拉克是不是也避免不了为小布鲁斯的教育问题争吵，十年后的小布鲁斯，也还是会像今天一样更偏心自己吗？太多太多的难过涌在布鲁斯喉头，一整晚，无法入眠的布鲁斯都在不停想着这些无解的问题，而小布鲁斯缩在他的怀抱里悠悠沉睡，安然到对布鲁斯的不舍全然不知。

布鲁斯很久没睡得这么不安稳了，就好像有什么事在催促他必须即刻醒来——但诡异的是他并不能做到，他的意识与行动似乎在睡梦中被剥离开来了。到他隐约意识到时间已近天亮的时候、他才终于迷迷糊糊睡着，这阵睡意并没有持续太久，等他猛地再转醒时，先前一直安分腻在他怀里的小布鲁斯已经不在那个属于他的位置了。布鲁斯从床上惊坐起来，一阵长长的耳鸣过后，他才强迫自己确信他的周遭的确一片安静，安静到，就像那个孩子所带来的一切都不曾发生过。除了凌乱的床铺、地上杂乱堆放的玩具以及那些为小布鲁斯准备的衣物能证明他确曾出现于布鲁斯的人生中之外，这个突然消失的孩子就好像是布鲁斯做过的、一场漫长的梦。好在，布鲁斯无比清醒地记得这不是梦，那个充满力量的、鲜活的生命已经蛰伏在他的身体里、从头开始用另一种形式陪伴着他，不用等待太久，他愿意用生命守护的珍宝就会重新降临在这个世界上。布鲁斯将手抚上肚子，他知道，那个许多年前于他而言遥不可及的幸福，已经来到了他的身边。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 另有一篇未公开番外收录在同人本中。

**Author's Note:**

> 此文首发于2018年9月23日，以此记录。


End file.
